Momentaufnahmen
by Maia May
Summary: Kapitel Zehn: Ginny tauscht zwei Stunden Lieben gegen Wochen von Warten. Ein unfairer Tausch, aber es ist alles, was sie bekommen kann. Und es kümmert sie nicht mehr, weil ihre Seele bereits zerrissen ist vom Warten. GinnyRon
1. Sommernachtsglück

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"!

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Den Anfang machen Lucius und Severus. In diesem Oneshot werden keine Namen genannt, aber ich habe an die beiden gedacht, während ich das hier geschrieben habe.

Summary: Ein lauer Sommerabend im August. Ein Junge, der nach Glück sucht und gleichzeitig weiß, dass er es nicht bekommen wird. Und der diesem Glück in jener Nacht dennoch so nahe kommt wie niemals zuvor.

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Das hier ist für Koko. Weil sie Lucius/Sev liebt und sich immer Happy Endings wünscht.

Warnings: Slash, angedeutet

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffentlich bis bald,

Maia

OoOoOoO

**Sommernachtsglück**

Die wenigen Wolken am Himmel sehen aus, als hätte jemand ein ganzes Tintenfass über sie geschüttet und würde nun lächelnd zusehen, wie die dunkle Flüssigkeit einsickert, das Weiß verblassen lässt und alles grau einfärbt. Vor dem pechschwarzen Hintergrund wirken sie dennoch hell und nun wird auch deutlich, wie schnell sie vorüberziehen, so schnell, dass der Junge, der sie von einer kleinen Holzbank mitten in einem riesigen Park aus beobachtet, zu dem Schluss kommt, dass es wohl noch regnen wird an diesem lauen Sommerabend im August.

Vereinzelt trägt der warme Wind Stimmen herbei, Gelächter ertönt aus dem nahe gelegenen Landhaus, zu dem das gesamte Gebiet herum gehört. Der Junge zuckt kurz zusammen, als er es hört, die Erinnerung holt ihn ein und führt ihm vor Augen, dass er vor zwei Stunden vor eben jener fröhlichen Gesellschaft geflohen ist, die nun die köstliche Stille zerstört. Leise seufzt er auf, lässt den Kopf sinken und sofort verdecken seine dunklen, halblangen Haare sein Gesicht, das zuvor wie ein mondblasser Tupfer gewirkt hat.

Er weiß nicht, was er hier soll. Weiß nicht, weshalb er eine Einladung erhalten hat, wo doch wirklich jedem der anderen Gäste und natürlich auch dem Gastgeber hätte klar sein müssen, dass er sich vollkommen fehl am Platz fühlen würde. Und er tut es. Sicher, er ist gekommen, da ihm klar gewesen ist, dass es unhöflich gewesen wäre, abzusagen. Aber er langweilt sich, wie er sich auf allen Partys gelangweilt hat, die er in seinem jungen Leben bisher besucht hat.

Nur mit dem winzigen Unterschied, dass man es ihm noch nie so leicht gemacht hat, von einer derartigen Veranstaltung wegzukommen. An diesem Abend hat er einfach das Haus verlassen und ist in den menschenleeren Garten spaziert, hat das Gras gerochen und es sich irgendwann auf der Holzbank bequem gemacht, auf der er auch jetzt noch sitzt. Nur selten hat er den Blick auf die Ansammlung an Lichtern gerichtet, die ihm zeigt, dass dort drüben die Party weitergeht, offenbar ohne dass jemand gemerkt hat, wie er sich still und heimlich davon geschlichen hat.

Er weiß nicht einmal, was gefeiert wird. Kein Schulabschluss diesmal, keine Todesserweihe, auch die Verlobung steht noch bevor. Vermutlich ist es wieder eines jener rauschenden Sommerfeste, die auf diesem Anwesen abgehalten werden, seitdem er denken kann. Obwohl er damals nicht ahnen konnte, dass er jemals als Gast zugegen sein und es hassen würde. Manchmal hasst er es, wenn sich Kinderträume erfüllen und die Wirklichkeit ganz anders aussieht, als man es sich vorgestellt hat. Dann verschwindet wieder ein Stück des Mosaiks, das für ihn einmal das perfekte Leben symbolisiert hat.

Manchmal versteht er die Welt nicht und sich selbst am allerwenigsten. Das sind die Momente, in denen er sich entschließt, etwas zu tun, was er eigentlich nicht will. Denn vielleicht, so denkt er, findet er sich ja doch irgendwo, zufällig, während er gerade dabei ist, etwas vollkommen anderes zu tun. In solchen Augenblicken sehnt er sich nach der Fähigkeit, jemandem nicht gleich beim ersten Begegnen zu misstrauen, sondern offen zu sein. Etwas, das er nie gelernt und ab und zu vermisst hat. Etwas, das er gut verschweigen kann.

Langsam hebt er seinen Kopf erneut, zieht gleichzeitig die Beine hoch und legt sich auf den Rücken, das harte Holz der Bank ignorierend. Die dunklen Augen gleiten rastlos über den mittlerweile pechschwarzen Himmel, suchen ihn nach einigen gleißendhellen Sternen ab und verharren an den wenigen Stellen, an denen die Lichtpunkte zum Vorschein kommen und nicht von Wolken verborgen sind. Sachte spiegeln sie sich in seinen Augen wieder, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die mitternachtsschwarze Iris weicher zu gestalten.

Einige verirrte Haarsträhnen, die in ihrer Farbe der von glänzenden Rabenschwingen in nichts nachstehen, sorgen für eine Unterbrechung in der klaren Linie seiner Stirn, machen den Kontrast deutlich zwischen Hell und Dunkel, das er seltsamerweise zugleich verkörpert. Und doch weiß er nichts von der Faszination, die von ihm auszugehen scheint. Er ist sich seiner Ausstrahlung nicht im Geringsten bewusst, ahnt nicht einmal, dass ihn gerade das noch anziehender macht.

Dichte Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als sich oben am Himmel die Wolken wundersamerweise vermehren und die Sterne verdecken, die er soeben betrachten wollte. Blasse, fein geschwungene Lippen verengen sich zu einem schmalen Strich, als er hört, wie jemand über den ordentlich gestutzten Rasen auf ihn zukommt. Er ahnt, wer es ist, denn die Auswahl ist nicht unermesslich groß. Nicht viele würden merken, dass er fehlt. Und noch weniger von diesen würden wissen, wo er sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach befinden würde. Dennoch macht er keinerlei Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen oder irgendwie zu verstehen zu geben, dass er die andere Person wahrgenommen hat.

Andererseits weiß er, dass es das Besondere der Situation ist, das ihn so reagieren lässt. Zu einer anderen Zeit an einem anderen Ort wären die Plätze wohl vertauscht und er wäre derjenige, der suchen würde. Suchen nach einem Zuhörer, nach einem vertrauten Gesicht, nach jemandem, der weiß, wann er schweigen und wann er reden muss, um dem Anderen die Situation zu erleichtern. Doch in dieser besonderen Nacht ist seine Aufgabe eine andere. Es geschieht nicht oft, nur ab und zu, und dabei dennoch oft genug, dass auch er die Kunst des Zuhörens gelernt hat.

Er sagt keinen Ton, blinzelt nur und zieht seine Beine näher heran, sodass sich der Andere zu ihm auf die Bank setzen kann. Schweigend bleibt er liegen, spürt eine Berührung an seinen Unterschenkeln und weiß, dass er nun auf keinen Fall mehr alleine ist. Er genießt die ersten paar Minuten, die sie in Stille verbringen, wie immer. Irgendwann hört er ein Räuspern und weiß, dass bald die Worte kommen werden. Die Worte, wegen denen der Andere die Party verlassen hat, um ihn im Park zu suchen. Die Worte, die nur für sie beide bestimmt sind. Die Worte, die niemand hören soll.

„Wieso sitzt du hier draußen in der Kälte?", will der Andere wissen, der Ältere der zwei jungen Männer. Ein leises Lachen folgt seiner Frage, halb amüsiert, halb spöttisch, als hätte er die Antwort schon zu oft gegeben. „Das weißt du genau.", erwidert er daher und verzieht die schmalen Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Solchen Veranstaltungen bin ich nicht gewachsen. Ich wundere mich sowieso, dass du mich erneut eingeladen hast, obwohl es deine Eltern bereits beim letzten Mal schockiert hat, dass ich den Abend lieber hier im Park statt in ihrer Gegenwart verbringe."

Langsam stützt er sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf, schwingt beide Beine nach vorne und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Lehne der Bank, so nah bei dem Anderen, dass sich ihre Schultern berühren und er spüren kann, dass sie beide zu dünn bekleidet sind für den kalten Wind, der langsam aufkommt und ihn erschaudern lässt. Gänsehaut kriecht seine Beine hinauf, erfasst auch den Rest seines Körpers und unwillkürlich stemmt er seine Beine auf die Bank, umfasst sie mit den Armen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu wärmen.

Er würde vorschlagen, sich in irgendeinen Raum des großen Hauses zurückzuziehen, um dort zu reden, doch er weiß, dass der Andere ablehnen würde und es niemals zu dem Gespräch käme, das er führen will. „Weshalb bist du nach draußen gekommen?", erkundigt er sich nun und wirft einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, erhascht den Ansatz eines Lächelns und fühlt sich einen Moment lang glücklich. Dann dreht er seinen Kopf wieder und starrt in die Ferne, die ihm dunkel entgegenstiert, schweigend und geheimnisvoll.

Die Gegenfrage, die er erhält, trifft ihn überrascht und unvorbereitet. Sie lässt ihn sekundenlang erstarren, bevor er seine Fassung wieder erlangt. „Was denkst du über die Liebe?" Immer und immer wieder schwirrt der Satz in seinem Kopf herum, spöttisch, verächtlich wiederholt eine leise Stimme die Worte, bis er sich schließlich zusammenreißt und zu einer Antwort ansetzt. „Diese Frage aus deinem Mund?", hört er sich erwidern und bemerkt selbst, wie hilflos es klingt. Unmöglich, dass der Andere es nicht ebenfalls erkennt.

„Kannst oder willst du nichts zu diesem Thema sagen?", brummt der Andere missmutig und seine hellen Augen blitzen kurz auf. „Ich weiß schlicht und ergreifend kaum etwas über die Liebe.", beeilt er sich zu murmeln und hofft inständig, dass der Andere nicht weiter bohrt. „Wie kann es sein, dass sich Menschen einfach so ineinander verlieben?", überlegt der Andere nun halblaut und merkt nicht, wie ihn dunkle Augen verzweifelt ansehen. „Ich weiß es nicht…", gibt er langsam zu und schließt die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich etwas in ihm beruhigt, wenn er den Anderen nicht mehr betrachten kann.

„Was denn? Nicht einmal du als Wissenschaftler findest eine Erklärung für dieses Phänomen?" Er kann den Spott in der Stimme hören, jener seidenweichen Stimme, die er nun schon so viele Jahre kennt, von der er weiß, wie sie sich anhört, wenn ihr Besitzer wütend ist, wenn er zufrieden ist oder gar gut gelaunt, ohne Rückhalte. Sie sind selten, diese Momente. Selten und kostbar. Zu kostbar, um sie mit einer bissigen Erwiderung zu zerstören, denn er weiß genau, dass solche Momente niemals wiederkehren.

„Nein. Nicht einmal ich finde eine Erklärung.", antwortet er daher ruhig und fügt leise hinzu: „Wahrscheinlich ist genau das der Zauber, meinst du nicht?" Und es ist der Zauber des Augenblicks, der ihn dazu veranlasst, das auszusprechen, was er fühlt. Er fühlt den überraschten Blick des Anderen auf sich ruhen, bevor sich dessen Gesichtszüge entspannen und beide sich daran erinnern, dass ihre nächtlichen Gespräche etwas darstellen, das keiner Norm unterworfen ist. Und etwas, worüber sie schweigen, beständig.

„Ist es eine besondere Eigenschaft von Slytherins, der Liebe nicht zu trauen?" Beinahe hätte er die Frage überhört, so leise war sie gestellt worden. Überrascht blickt er auf, sieht seine eigenen Gedanken in den Augen des Anderen und kann die Antwort nicht geben. Sachte schüttelt er den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht haben wir verlernt, anderen vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen. Man muss sich fallenlassen können, um sein Herz zu verlieren." Er ist selbst verblüfft, dass er diese Sätze laut ausgesprochen hat und senkt, leicht verlegen, den Kopf.

„Meinst du?" Der Andere klingt seltsam unsicher, so anders als sonst. Und er weiß, was das bedeutet, denn er kennt den Anderen seit Jahren, hat gelernt, damit umzugehen, dass der Andere mehrere Gesichter hat und sie offenbar nach Belieben auswechseln kann. Manchmal beneidet er den Anderen um dieses Talent, wünscht sich in schwachen Momenten, dass er selbst auch entscheiden kann, charmant zu sein, anstatt nur wie üblich schweigsam und unnahbar zu wirken, was er jedoch, wie er zugeben muss, tatsächlich ist. Doch er stellt sich gerne vor, dass das Leben leichter wäre, wenn er nur ein wenig mehr wie der Andere wäre.

Langsam erinnert er sich daran, dass ihm der Andere eine Frage gestellt hat und so schüttelt er behutsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.", gibt er ehrlich zurück und ist verblüfft, dass der Andere sofort antwortet. „Es gibt Augenblicke, da denke ich, ich weiß nichts von der Liebe…" Beinahe trägt der Nachtwind die Worte davon, bevor er sie ganz begreifen kann. Und plötzlich kann er, so klar wie niemals zuvor, in die Seele des Anderen schauen. Und beginnt zu verstehen. „Niemand weiß etwas Bestimmtes über sie.", versucht er zu erklären und ist sich doch vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass er den Anderen nicht aufheitern kann.

„Was ist die Liebe schon?", braust der Andere nun auf. „Nur ein verrücktes Gefühl, das uns vorgaukelt, gewisse Menschen wären anbetungswürdiger als sie in Wirklichkeit sind. Etwas, das die Realität verschleiert und uns in tiefe Träume zieht. Vielleicht ist die Liebe selbst nur ein Trugbild, etwas, das erfunden wurde, um uns Menschen das Leben zu versüßen und angenehmer zu gestalten. Um uns vergessen zu lassen, dass wir eines Tages sterben werden und dass uns bis dahin Elend umfangen wird." Der Andere redet schnell und hastig- wie immer, wenn seine Selbstsicherheit schwindet und ihn für kurze Zeit verlässt.

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckt verzweifelt, denn langsam merkt er, worauf der Andere hinaus will. Er soll dem Älteren versichern, dass die Liebe tatsächlich existiert und keineswegs ein Gerücht ist. Ausgerechnet er, der dieses wahnsinnige, verrückte Gefühl seit Monaten verflucht und versucht, es zu ignorieren, ausgerechnet er soll nun beteuern, dass die Liebe wahr ist und keine Lüge? Ein Lachen will sich seine Kehle hinaufdrängen, so ungläubig, dass er an sich halten muss, um es wieder hinunterzuschlucken. Keine Blöße zeigen. Nicht vor dem Anderen.

„Weshalb zweifelst du an der Liebe?", bringt er hervor und rückt gleichzeitig instinktiv etwas nach links, weiter weg von dem Anderen, in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, dass das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren leiser wird, wenn nur der Hautkontakt gebrochen wird. Der Andere zuckt mit den Achseln, beinahe hilflos wirkt die Geste, doch niemand ist da, der es bemerken könnte. Schließlich, nach langem Ringen und Suchen, findet er die Worte, die ihm passend erscheinen. „Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Es gibt keinen Grund, an der Liebe zu zweifeln."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" Die Frage sprudelt hervor, kaum, dass er wieder die Lippen aufeinander gepresst hat. Leise seufzt er auf und legt nachdenklich den Kopf in den Nacken, schwarze Strähnen fallen aus der hellen Stirn und die dunklen Augen blicken auf die schweren, vorüberziehenden Wolken am Nachthimmel. Er weiß, was der Andere denkt in dieser Situation. Der Andere glaubt, er würde sich eine Antwort überlegen, dabei muss er das nicht. Die Antwort pocht in seinen Gedanken, wartet darauf, endlich ausgesprochen zu werden, während er nach einer Alternativantwort sucht.

Denn die Wahrheit kann er dem Anderen nicht zumuten. Nicht in diesem Moment und in irgendeinem späteren ebenfalls nicht. Wäre er ein Gryffindor, würde er sich feige schimpfen, doch als Slytherin muss er sich seinen Mut nicht beweisen und nicht zum ersten Mal ist er glücklich deswegen. Er kann einfach etwas erfinden und muss es nur glaubwürdig sagen- eine Aufgabe, die ihm schwierig genug erscheint. Besonders jetzt, da ihm, abgesehen von der Wahrheit, nichts einfällt. „Manches weiß man schlicht und ergreifend.", murmelt er und schüttelt gedanklich den Kopf über sich selbst.

Und weiß bereits in der Sekunde, da er es ausgesprochen hat, dass sich der Andere damit nie zufrieden geben wird. Dafür kennt er den Älteren zu gut. Und dafür kennt der Andere ihn zu gut. ‚Manches weiß man schlicht und ergreifend.' Kitschiger ging es für einen Slytherin kaum noch. Und damit war seine Aussage auch offensichtlich gelogen. Er wagt kaum zu atmen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass es der Andere vielleicht doch nicht gemerkt hat. Umsonst, selbstverständlich, wie ihm sofort klar wird, als er den Blick des Anderen auf sich spürt.

„Wenn ich etwas derart Profanes hätte hören wollen, hätte ich eines der Mädchen gefragt, die mir in Hogwarts ständig gefolgt sind und die andauernd über meine Haare geredet haben.", schnaubt der Andere und redet sofort weiter. „Von dir will ich eine ehrliche Meinung. Wenn auch von sonst niemandem, dann doch immerhin von dir!" Der Vorwurf, der in diesen Sätzen mitschwingt, bringt ihn zum Erröten und er verflucht sich selbst, weil er die Person anlügt, die ihm am nächsten steht. Anlügen muss, weil er weiß, dass es besser ist für sie beide.

„Nun, deine Haare sind auch wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes…", bemüht er sich noch, die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen und bemerkt, wie er sich langsam, aber sicher um Kopf und Kragen redet. Blut schießt ihm in die Wangen und ihm drängt sich die Erkenntnis auf, dass er dem Anderen die Wahrheit nicht mehr besonders lange wird verschweigen können. Alles um ihn herum dreht sich und er will weglaufen, will nicht erfahren, wie es sein wird, wenn seine Welt aus den Fugen gerät und nichts mehr ist, wie es einst war. Will nicht mutig sein und dem Anderen gegenüber treten, ihm in die Augen schauen, wenn er die Worte ausspricht, die ihm auf der Zunge liegen.

Schließlich fügt er sich in sein Schicksal und fixiert den Anderen für einen Moment stumm. Betrachtet die hellen Augen, umrahmt von goldenen Wimpern, die selbst des Nachts seltsamerweise nicht dunkel wirken. Er verschränkt seine Arme vor seinem Oberkörper, muss sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht eine Hand auszustrecken und das mondscheinfarbene Haar des Anderen zu berühren. Zu verführerisch schimmert es im blassen Licht, hebt sich kaum von der hellen Haut ab und erinnert ihn wieder daran, was ‚perfekt' für ihn bedeutet.

„Ich weiß, dass es die Liebe gibt, weil ich sie bereits erlebt habe." Die Stille, die dieser Offenbarung folgt, fühlt sich für ihn ohrenbetäubend an und eigentlich will er den Kopf senken, doch seine Augen klammern sich an den grauen des Anderen fest und weigern sich beharrlich loszulassen. Er kann sie nicht lesen, diese silbrigen Diamanten, die ihn nun mustern, unergründlich und plötzlich, unerwartet, wirken sie neugierig, beinahe eifersüchtig und dann spürt er regelrecht, wie der Andere nach einer Maske sucht und sich darunter verbirgt.

„Und das von einem Zyniker wie dir?", spottet der Andere und in ihm zieht sich alles zusammen. Der Zauber des Augenblicks ist längst vorüber und noch immer hofft er auf etwas, das ihm zeigt, dass der Andere ihn ernst genommen hat und sie das Gespräch weiterführen können, ohne verletzende Kommentare, die ihm nur zeigen würden, dass es falsch war, die Wahrheit preiszugeben. Denn daran mag er nicht glauben. Will nicht merken, dass er nicht der richtigen Person sein Vertrauen geschenkt hat. Will nicht spüren, wie seine Träume zerplatzen.

Er weiß nicht, was geschieht, fühlt nur auf einmal seidigweiche Haare unter seinen Fingern und bemerkt irritiert, dass er scheinbar eine Hand erhoben hat und nun eine Strähne des Anderen berührt. „Ja.", erwidert er, seltsam gelassen und gleichzeitig innerlich in Flammen stehend. Es ist ihm, als habe er nichts mehr zu verlieren. Den größten Teil seines Innersten hat er bereits offenbart, was kann es da schaden, den Rest ebenfalls darzulegen? „Ausgerechnet von einem Zyniker wie mir. Gegen die Liebe ist niemand gefeit.", fährt er fort und beobachtet, wie die Lider des Anderen unruhig flattern.

Warmer Atem streift seine blassen Wangen, als er sich bedächtig nach vorne beugt und seine Lippen für den Bruchteil eines Moments auf der weichen Haut des Anderen ruhen. Er hält die Luft an, schließt seine Augen und genießt die Nähe, die sie beide in diesem Augenblick teilen. Es kostet ihn viel, vielleicht zu viel, sich wieder zurückzuziehen und direkt in das Gesicht zu blicken, das seit Monaten seine Gedanken und Träume beherrscht. Jenes Gesicht, das ihm so unvergleichbar schön erscheint, das er am liebsten auf ewig ansehen würde. Manchmal wünscht er sich auch, es mit seinen Fingern zu erkunden, um herauszufinden, ob es Haut ist oder Marmor, woraus es besteht.

„Die Liebe", beginnt er, „ist das, was uns am Leben hält. Immer sind wir auf der Suche nach ihr, manchmal laufen wir auch vor ihr davon. Wir brauchen sie, wie wir die Luft zum Atmen brauchen. Einige verleugnen sie und sagen, sie wäre nur ein Märchen, das man kleinen Kindern erzählt. Andere lächeln darüber, denn sie kennen die Wahrheit. Die Liebe kann Wunder vollbringen und sie kann uns zu Taten treiben, die wir niemals wagen würden. Sie ist das, was uns fröhlich und tieftraurig macht und gleichzeitig beweist, dass wir Menschen sind, die die Fähigkeit zu lieben noch nicht verloren haben."

Er schluckt schwer und das Mondlicht bricht sich in seinen dunklen Augen. „Ich weiß nichts über die Liebe.", wispert er leise, „Niemand weiß etwas über sie. Es sind nur Worte, die nicht beschreiben können, was sie wirklich ist." „Und dennoch sagst du, dass du sie erlebt hast.", unterbricht ihn der Andere und plötzlich fällt ihm auf, dass sich die Hand des Anderen an seiner Wange befindet, sie sachte streichelt und er es nicht einmal bemerkt hat. Sachte nickt er. Blinzelt dem Anderen kurz zu. Beugt sich nach vorne und spürt, sekundenlang, die weichen Lippen des Anderen auf seinen eigenen.

Bis er sich löst und hastig aufsteht. „Vielleicht hast du heute Nacht die Antworten gefunden, die du gesucht hast." Seine Stimme verrät, dass er auf ein stummes ‚Ja' hofft und dennoch dreht er sich nicht mehr um, als er sich langsam von der Holzbank entfernt und festen Schrittes auf das beleuchtete Haus zugeht. Er weiß auch so, was er dort sehen wird, spürt den brennende Blick des Anderen in seinem Rücken und muss sich zwingen, den Kopf erhoben zu lassen und nach vorne zu schauen. Wie es weitergeht liegt nicht in seiner Hand.

Wehmütig denkt er an den Menschen, der für ihn perfekt ist. Kein Weiß und Schwarz wie er selbst, sondern nur eine Seite der Farbpalette. Marmorweiße Haut, Haare von der Farbe fließenden Honigs und Augen, so hell, dass er meistens vergisst, dass sie grau sind und stattdessen an Silber denkt. Blasse, kaum gerötete Lippen, die einen köstlichen, kostbaren Augenblick lang nur ihm gehörten. Fein geschwungene, helle Augenbrauen über einer schmalen, klassischen Nase. Manchmal denkt er, dass es all den Schmerz wert war. Dann hat er keinerlei Zweifel mehr. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, das weiß er nun. Zu lange, viel zu lange schon hat er seine Gefühle verborgen.

Nachdenklich blickt er in den pechschwarzen Nachthimmel. Es wird niemals eine Zukunft geben für sie beide, selbst, wenn der Andere so ähnlich empfinden würde wie er selbst. Er ist zufrieden damit, es dem Anderen gesagt zu haben. Und noch immer hat er die Hoffnung, dass der Andere das Wunder Liebe nun vielleicht ein wenig besser verstehen wird. Ein Lächeln huscht über sein blasses Gesicht. Manchmal, aber nur manchmal ist er beinahe glücklich. Und in dieser Nacht war er näher daran als jemals zuvor.

OoOoOoO

Fin


	2. Eines Tages

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"! 

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Im zweiten Kapitel (Ja, diesmal mit eindeutigem Happy Ending) geht es um Neville und Luna und ihr gemeinsames Leben nach dem Krieg.

Pairing: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood

Summary: Ein Frühlingsabend in East Sussex, zwei Liebende, Erinnerungen, die sich aufdrängen und ein fast vergessenes Versprechen.

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Das hier ist für Amy. Weil sie nun ein Jahr weg ist und ich ihr etwas schenken wollte, das ihr gefällt. Und weil sie die Erste war, die mir auf die Frage nach ihrem Lieblingspairing unter anderem mit Neville/Luna geantwortet hat.

Warnings: diesmal kein Slash, allerhöchstens wird es zwischendurch ein wenig kitschig Verzeiht mir. Es hat sich einfach so ergeben.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffentlich bis bald, (Reviewantworten findet ihr am Ende)

Maia

OoOoOoO

Eines Tages

Der milde Frühlingswind trug den Duft so vieler Blüten herbei, verzauberte die Luft und die Menschen, die sie einatmeten, gleichsam. Das Gras leuchtete leicht im Sonnenuntergangslicht und sah frisch und einladend aus, gerade richtig für ein Picknick an Sonntag Nachmittagen. Doch der Nachmittag war bereits vorbei und der Himmel stand fast schon in Flammen. Die meisten Familien befanden sich mittlerweile auf dem Nachhauseweg und nur ein einziges, händchenhaltendes Pärchen schlenderte noch über die Wiesen und genoss gemeinsam den Tagesausklang.

Zehn braungebrannte Finger waren ineinander verschlungen, zwei gleiche, zierliche Silberringe blitzten an zwei linken Händen auf und von den Gesichtern des Paares blickte einem ein ähnliches, seltsam entrücktes Lächeln entgegen. Gleißendhell schimmerten Luna Longbottoms blonde Haare im Sonnenlicht, wann immer sie leicht den Kopf drehte, um ihren Ehemann anzusehen und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. Zwei Stunden waren sie nun bereits unterwegs und dennoch verspürte Luna keinerlei Langeweile.

Neugierig blinzelte sie Neville aus veilchenblauen Augen an. Irgendetwas hatte er geplant, das spürte sie ganz deutlich. Schließlich liefen sie nicht jeden Sonntag durch die zugegeben herrliche Umgebung und genossen den lauen Wind, der die grasgrünen Wiesen und die frischen, hellen Blätter zum Tanzen brachte. „Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", wollte sie wissen und bemerkte neugierig das freudige Blitzen in Nevilles dunklen Augen. „Geheimnis.", wisperte er nur und zog sie sachte an sich, um mit seiner freien Hand durch ihr Haar zu streifen. Luna kicherte leise. Wie machte er das bloß, fragte sie sich insgeheim. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich stets jung, viel jünger als damals, als sie tatsächlich jung gewesen war.

_Er war 18 und sie 17. Beide hatten sie im Leben bereits mehr erfahren als viele andere, die weitaus älter waren. Sie hatten ihren Teil geleistet im aktiven Kampf gegen Voldemort und hatten mitangesehen, wie der dunkle Schrecken für immer verschwand. Sie hatten erlebt, wie leicht und schnell manche Menschen anderen das Leben nahmen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ganze Existenzen wurden ausgelöscht und Familien in sinnlose, wahnsinnige Trauer gestürzt. Und all das hatten sie überstanden._

_Hand in Hand schritten sie nun über schneebedeckte Hügel, wohlwissend, dass viele Zauberer und Hexen unter der eisverkrusteten Erde ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten. Überall waren kleine Kreuze zu sehen, vereinzelt überblickten auch einige Marmorengel das Ganze und hier und dort erzählten Grabsteine die Geschichte eines furchtbaren Krieges, der viele Opfer gefordert hatte, bevor er dennoch zu Ende gegangen war. Still war es geworden auf den Hügeln, still, so kurze Zeit nach der letzten Schlacht. Nun waren nur ihre Schritte zu hören, wie der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schuhen und wie der eisige Wind ihnen in den Ohren pfiff._

_Sie sprachen beide kein Wort, als sie schließlich vor einem Kreuz stehen blieben, auf dem sich bereits kleine Schneehäufchen gebildet hatten. Langsam streckte Luna eine Hand aus, wischte mit klammen Fingern den Frost beiseite und las stumm den Namen, der darauf geschrieben stand. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, durch den dicken Wintermantel hindurch, wie sich Nevilles Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er da war, wenn sie Halt brauchte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, zog sich dann die schwarze Wollmütze wieder tiefer in die Stirn und starrte auf die Buchstaben vor sich, während sich Neville leise entfernte und ihr die Zeit gab, die sie brauchte, um sich zu verabschieden. _

_Kinder sollten nicht vor ihren Eltern sterben, hieß es immer. Aber was geschah, wenn die Eltern viel zu jung waren und die Kinder nicht vorbereitet waren darauf, dass ihre Eltern sie nicht ihr Leben lang begleiten würden? Luna schnitt in Gedanken eine Grimasse. Blauäugig und naiv, wie ein kleines Kind, dabei fühlte sie sich gerade uralt… Ein Effekt, den der Krieg mit sich gebracht hatte und den sie bisher nicht hatte abstellen können. Sie kam sich einfach verbraucht vor, ausgelaugt. Als hätte sie ihr Leben bereits gelebt und stünde nun am Ende, wo sie alles noch einmal betrachten konnte._

„Ein Geheimnis.", wiederholte Luna mit einem kleinen Lachen in der Stimme. „Du? Hast ein Geheimnis vor mir?" Gespielt irritiert warf sie Neville einen fragenden Blick zu. „Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?", neckte sie ihn und nur Sekunden später landeten beide im weichen Gras, Neville, der versuchte, seine Frau zu kitzeln und Luna, die versuchte, ihm zu entkommen. Wie die Kinder, schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und sie lächelte in Erinnerung an die letzten sieben Jahre, die ihr Leben so sehr verändert hatten.

_Er war 19 und sie 18. Gemeinsam hatten sie schweigend auf das neue Jahr angestoßen und gemeinsam versuchten sie, ihr Leben neu zu ordnen und wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Hilfesuchend, wie zwei Ertrinkende, klammerten sie sich aneinander, suchten Trost bei dem jeweils Anderen und sammelten Kraft beieinander, bevor sie ihren Freunden gegenübertraten und Heile Welt vorspielten, um ihre Freunde nicht noch mehr zu belasten, denn sie hatten alle die gleichen Narben abbekommen und noch immer leckte jeder an seinen eigenen Wunden._

_Die Tage vergingen nur langsam, schlichen dahin und in derselben Geschwindigkeit verblassten auch die Erinnerungen. Nacht für Nacht holten sie Luna ein, ließen sie verschwitzt in zerknäulten Laken aufwachen und sich in Nevilles Arme schmiegen, um Vergessen zu finden. Dann strichen seine Hände, noch rau von unzähligen Flüchen, über ihren nackten Rücken und allmählich wurde ihr Atem ruhiger, nicht mehr so hektisch und abgehackt wie kurz nach dem Erwachen. Ihre blonden Haare, während des Krieges raspelkurz, waren mittlerweile nachgewachsen, breiteten sich fächerförmig auf dem Kissen aus und strahlten sachte in der Dunkelheit._

_Neville schmiegte sein Gesicht in Lunas Halsbeuge, umschlang sie weiterhin mit seinen Armen und schloss die Augen, um zurückzufinden in einen traumlosen Schlaf, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Mädchen neben ihm im Bett, brachen die Erinnerungen nachts nur selten über ihn herein, waren jedoch ständig präsent. Luna hingegen schaffte es bei Tage meistens abzuschalten und sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, einen Platz an der Universität zu bekommen und seitdem schuftete sie hart, um den Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden und ihre Prüfungen zu bestehen. Sie hatte im Krieg viel mit Heilzaubern gearbeitet und sich entschlossen, das zu ihrem Beruf zu machen._

_Neville seufzte leise. Er bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie diesen Job ausüben wollte, obwohl er mit derart vielen Erinnerungen verwoben war. Andererseits hatte Luna auch gemerkt, wie sehr sie manchen Menschen hatte helfen können und dieses Gefühl wollte sie nicht mehr missen. Neville legte ein letztes Mal seine Lippen auf die weiche Haut ihres Nackens, bevor er sich endgültig dem Schlaf ergab und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht seinen Kopf auf das weiche Kissen bettete. Wieder ein Tag vorbei. Wieder den Kampf ums Überleben gewonnen. Wieder der Vergangenheit getrotzt und einen Schritt auf die Zukunft zugegangen. _

„Allerdings hab ich Geheimnisse vor dir.", erklärte Neville grinsend und strich seiner Frau sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie beide wieder aufstanden und sich die Grashalme von den Kleidern klopften. „Und das ist auch gut so, sonst wäre das Leben ja langweilig." Ein Zwinkern folgte seinen Ausführungen und Luna lachte, wie geplant. „So, du bist also auf der Suche nach Abenteuern, ja?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert und zog ihn an der Hand wieder auf den Weg, weg von der Wiese, auf der sie herumgetollt hatten. „Reicht dir unser Abenteuer etwa nicht?" Nun war es Luna, die ihn schelmisch anblinzelte und die Antwort gar nicht erst abwartete, sondern sich von ihm löste und spielerisch ein paar Schritte rannte. „Fang mich!", rief sie noch, dann war sie um die Ecke verschwunden.

Beide Hände tief in die Hosentaschen vergraben folgte ihr Neville gemächlich. Er kannte sie nur allzu gut und wusste, dass sie sich irgendwo hinter einem Baum verstecken würde, um auf ihn zuzuspringen, wenn er daran vorbeilaufen würde. Seit Jahren spielten sie dieses Spiel auf ihren Spaziergängen und immer war es das gleiche Schema. Etwas Beständiges in einer sich wandelnden Welt, dachte er manchmal. Zurück in die Kindheit, ein anderes Mal. Zumindest brachte es sie beide zum Lächeln, wenn Luna sich auf ihn warf, in der festen Überzeugung, ihn zu Tode erschrocken zu haben. Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss und alles war gut.

So einfach war das an Nachmittagen wie diesen und so schwierig war es gewesen, vor so vielen Monaten, an denen die ganze Welt grau und trüb ausgesehen hatte und sie nicht hatte aufmuntern können. Gram und Trauer waren längst aus ihren Herzen verschwunden, hatten nicht einmal „Lebewohl" gesagt, sondern waren irgendwann, eines Morgens, gegangen und niemand hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, sie zurückzuholen. Damals hatte endlich das „Leben danach" beginnen können und nun führten sie einfach „ihr Leben", mit all den Erinnerungen, die sie gelernt hatten zu akzeptieren, denn sie waren ein Teil ihrer selbst und hatten sie zu dem gemacht, was sie nun waren.

_Er war 20 und sie 19. Noch immer war sie schwer mit ihrem Studium beschäftigt, las bis spät in die Nacht hinein hoch konzentriert dicke Wälzer, so genannte Fachbücher, und nahm lieber einen Schluck Aufmunterungstrank, als sich hinzulegen und redete sich selbst ein, dass sie es tat, um bei ihren Prüfungen gut abzuschließen und nicht etwa aus Angst vor all den Erinnerungen, die im Dunkeln der Nacht auf sie warteten und sie umschließen wollten. Sie zog sich unauffällig zurück, verließ die Wohnung, bevor Neville aus den Federn kroch und kam abends erst zurück, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er bereits hundemüde auf dem Sofa saß und nur darauf wartete, dass sie heimkam, damit er sich hinlegen konnte._

_Ihr war vollkommen bewusst, wie unfair sie sich verhielt und dennoch änderte sie nichts daran. Es war ihr Leben und sie wollte nicht länger über die Vergangenheit reden, wollte sie nur aussperren und leugnen, dass es sie gab. Aber das ließ sich schlecht machen, wenn sie des Nachts wieder, von Alpträumen gequält und heimgesucht, in Nevilles Armen lag und sich schutzsuchend an ihn schmiegte. Er meinte es nur gut, das wusste sie, er dachte, sie müsste doch darüber sprechen und verstand nicht, wie sie sich selbst zugrunde richten konnte, indem sie sich in Arbeit vergrub und nichts an sich heranließ, nicht einmal ihn. Dabei war es gar nicht lange her, dass sie bei ihm Zuflucht gesucht hatte, wann immer sie sich verloren gefühlt hatte._

_Nun trug sie diesen Kampf im Stillen mit sich selbst aus, schimpfte sich eine Versagerin und verlor bei ihrem Studium mehr und mehr an Boden. Nichts klappte mehr und Tag für Tag wurde sie frustrierter. Eins kam zum anderen und nichts war mehr so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. War das Leben kurz nach dem Krieg furchtbar gewesen, so war es jetzt, zwei Jahre später, unerträglich. Dennoch kämpfte sie weiter, fragte nach Zusatzaufgaben, um ihre Noten zu retten und halste sich mehr auf, als sie erledigen konnte. Wenn Neville sie in den wenigen Momenten, in denen er sie zu Gesicht bekam, danach fragte und sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie das unmöglich schaffen konnte und sie sich doch einmal eine Pause gönnen sollte, ignorierte sie seine Ratschläge. _

_Trotz allem blieb er ruhig und gelassen. Abends, wenn sie nach Hause kam, stand stets etwas Warmes zu essen für sie auf dem gedeckten Tisch und Neville erhob sich vom Sofa, um sie kurz an der Wange zu berühren, sie anzuschauen und anschließend ins Bett zu verschwinden, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie gut heim gekommen war. Luna verstand es nicht, verstand ihn ebenso wenig, wie er sie verstand. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb er noch immer bei ihr blieb, obwohl sie ihn seit Wochen nur zurückstieß und ihn mit keiner Geste, mit keinem Wort wissen ließ, wie sehr sie ihn tatsächlich brauchte. Dass er blieb, war für sie das Wunder jener Tage._

Bisher gut abgeschirmt von wild wuchernden Brombeerranken sprang Luna hervor, hüpfte auf Nevilles Rücken und ließ sich lachend einige Meter Huckepack tragen. Ihr langer, weinroter Rock flatterte leicht und sie genoss den sanften Wind, der ihr Haar durcheinander brachte und ihr ein munteres Rot in die Wangen trieb. Schließlich, an einer Kurve, ließ Neville sie wieder zu Boden gleiten und Hand in Hand starrten sie sprachlos auf das Blumenmeer, das sich vor ihnen offenbarte und in allen denkbaren Farben schimmerte, überzogen vom leichten Rot, das bereits die helle Sonnenscheibe umgab. „Bald geht sie unter…", stellte Luna fest und Neville nickte, während er ihre Hand drückte. „Und bald ist es an der Zeit, mein Geheimnis zu enthüllen.", gab er zu und spürte erneut ihren neugierigen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Was ist das denn nun für ein mysteriöses Geheimnis?", bohrte Luna nach und klimperte schmunzelnd mit den Wimpern. „Komm schon, verrate es deiner dich liebenden Ehefrau, mh? Das bist du mir schuldig! Immerhin ist es mein Verdienst, dass wir zwei den Tag heute für uns hatten, weißt du nicht mehr? Ich war es, die Hermione praktisch auf Knien angefleht hat, unseren Racker zu beaufsichtigen, erinnerst du dich? Ich hab sie mit meinen bittenden Blicken bombardiert, nachdem unsere Argumentation nicht wie geplant aufgegangen war und sie nicht besonders überzeugt aussah. Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?" Während sie sprach, piekte Luna immer wieder lachend mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Nevilles Brust, der, schuldbewusst und grinsend, zurückwich.

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch!", protestierte er hastig und griff nach der Hand seiner Frau, um sie daran zu hindern, ihn ein weiteres Mal mit dem Finger zu attackieren. „Aber mein Geheimnis ist eine Überraschung und da wäre es doch langweilig, wenn ich es dir einfach verraten würde, oder? Ich muss es dir zeigen. Sonst entfaltet es sich nicht vollkommen und mein ganzer Plan platzt. In Ordnung?" Gespielt schmollend blickte Luna ihn an, dann nickte sie lächelnd und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sicher ist das in Ordnung. Ich bin nur so unheimlich gespannt auf das, was du vorbereitet hast und versuche irgendwie, das alles zu beschleunigen…" Ihre Augen glitzerten sachte, voller Vorfreude und brachten Neville zum Strahlen.

_Er war 21 und sie 20. Tagsüber arbeitete Neville stets im Ministerium. Internationale Beziehungen oder irgendwas mit Quidditch. Luna wusste es nicht einmal, denn sie hatte versäumt zu fragen, als er den Posten erhalten hatte und später hatte es sie nicht mehr interessiert. Er verdiente jedenfalls genug, um die Miete für ihre Wohnung bezahlen und genügend Essen kaufen zu können. Lunas letzte Prüfung stand vor der Tür und voller Panik hatte sie zwei Koffer gepackt und wollte soeben verschwinden, als sie mit Neville zusammenprallte und er sie schweigend musterte. Er wusste, was sie vorhatte, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und trotz allem sagte er keinen Ton, machte ihr keinerlei Vorwürfe und fragte nach nichts._

_Stattdessen nickte er einmal kurz, schritt ins Schlafzimmer, murmelte ein paar Sprüche und kam Minuten später mit einer großen Tasche wieder. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend öffnete er den Mund. „Wohin möchtest du?", erkundigte er sich und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie erschien ihm zu aufgewühlt, um apparieren zu können. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Weg. Einfach nur fort von hier. Ich halt' das nicht aus…", wisperte sie und er hakte nicht nach, konzentrierte sich nur und spürte den Wirbel, der ihn, Luna und ihr Gepäck ergriff und sie an einen anderen Ort brachte. In ein kleines Cottage, das seit Ewigkeiten im Besitz seiner Familie war und das weit weg war von Hogwarts, London und allem anderen, das in Luna Erinnerungen wachrufen könnte. _

_Sie zeigte nicht im Geringsten, dass es ihr dort gefiel, doch es schien offensichtlich, dass sie sich wohler fühlte. Nachts hörte er sie nur noch selten im Schlaf aufschreien und wild um sich schlagen und am Tag wirkte sie gelassener, ausgeruhter. Ihre Studien nahm sie kaum zur Hand und sie verlor nie ein Wort über die Prüfung, vor der sie geflohen war. Tag für Tag saß sie in dem kleinen Garten, der zum Cottage gehörte und betrachtete die sich wandelnde Natur. In jenen Stunden verliebte sie sich in die für sie fremde Umgebung und beschloss, nie wieder von dort fortzugehen._

_Neville hatte sich ein paar Tage Urlaub genommen, danach verschwand er von Vormittags bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein per Flohpulver ins Ministerium und kehrte anschließend zurück. Sie sprachen selten über die Zukunft, denn die paar Male, als Neville es versucht hatte, hatte Luna abgeblockt und sich zurückgezogen. Er wusste nicht einmal, was genau geschehen war, dass sie derart panisch geworden und davon gelaufen war. Er konnte einzig vermuten, dass beim Heilen sämtliche Erinnerungen zurückkamen und Luna daran denken musste, in welchen Situationen Heiler besonders gebraucht wurden. Im Krieg. Und da hatte alles in ihr geschrieen und gestreikt._

„Vertraust du mir?", erkundigte er sich und spürte ihren verwunderten Blick auf sich ruhen. „Selbstverständlich tue ich das. Weshalb diese seltsame Frage?", wollte sie ihrerseits wissen, doch er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Noch war er nicht gewillt, alles zu beantworten. „Dann schließ deine Augen.", forderte er sanft und spürte den sachten Druck ihrer Finger an seinen eigenen. „Und erst wieder aufmachen, wenn ich es dir sage, ja?", vergewisserte er sich und beobachtete schmunzelnd ihr enthusiastisches Nicken. „Keine Sorge, ich schummele nicht…", beruhigte sie ihn und Neville wusste, es entsprach der Wahrheit. So neugierig sie auch sein mochte, sie hielt sich an solch alberne Vereinbarungen wie Augen geschlossen halten.

„Gut.", murmelte er und streifte kurz ihr Ohrläppchen mit seinen Lippen. Er schlang beide Arme um Luna, sie lehnte sich leicht an ihn und hörte ihn flüstern. „Gleich geht's los… Bist du bereit? Und vergiss nicht, was auch geschieht: Vertraue mir einfach und öffne deine Augen nicht. Das hier ist wichtig." Und er liebte sie dafür, dass sie einfach nickte und nicht nachhakte, obwohl es zugegebenermaßen höchst seltsam klang, was er soeben erklärt hatte. Er atmete ruhig ein und aus, konzentrierte sich auf sein Innerstes und fühlte den Sog, der sie beide mit sich riss und dorthin brachte, wo Nevilles Überraschung wartete.

_Er war 22 und sie 21. Sie lebten seit Monaten in ihrem kleinen Cottage, abgeschirmt von der Öffentlichkeit und Luna hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran, in die Gesellschaft zurückzukehren, der sie den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Sie genoss ihre Zweisamkeit, las keine Zeitung mehr und wartete auf den Tag, an dem sie alles vermissen und sich zurückwünschen würde. Er war nicht mehr fern, glaubte sie, denn ihr war klar gewesen, dass sie kein lebenslanges Einsiedlerleben führen würden. Irgendwann wären die Wunden verheilt und dann würde sie bereitstehen, um Neville auszurichten, dass sie soweit war. Er vermisste es, das wusste sie. Sie hatte ihn in zwei Stücke gerissen, indem er zur Arbeit in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehrte und dort ihre Freunde mit billigen Ausreden hinhalten musste. _

_Anschließend kehrte er zu ihr zurück und gab vor, dass, abgesehen von ihnen beiden, niemand existierte und nichts wichtig war. Sie hatte diese Illusion gebraucht und es ihm überlassen, sich Entschuldigungen einfallen zu lassen für die Menschen, die Luna nach wie vor liebten und die wissen wollten, wie es ihr ging. Egoistisch hatte sie sich verhalten und nun schämte sie sich deswegen. Bekleidet mit einem langen, dunkelgrünen Umhang und Muggelkleidern darunter erwartete sie Neville und lächelte ihm entgegen. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen.", begann sie und fing seinen Blick ein. „Ich dir auch.", erwiderte er langsam und musterte sie fragend._

„_Ich zuerst.", redete Luna hastig weiter, aus Angst, sie könne ihr Vorhaben abbrechen, wenn sie es ihm nicht gleich mitteilte. „Ich… ich komme wieder mit zurück. Ich denke, ich bin soweit, dass ich allen gegenübertreten kann. Unseren Freunden, meinen Erinnerungen, allem. Aber hier", sie breitete die Arme aus, „hier ist der Ort, an dem ich leben möchte." Neville nickte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, hier gemeinsam mit mir zu leben?" Luna sah ihn irritiert an. „Das tun wir doch bereits." Er lachte leise, wurde abwechselnd rot und blass. „Nein, so meine ich das nicht… Ich möchte dich fragen…. Ach, verdammt, das ist schwerer, als ich gedacht hätte…" Nervös fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare._

_Luna ihrerseits schluckte schwer, als er plötzlich vor ihr auf die Knie sank und nach ihrer Hand griff. „Luna Lovegood…", er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, „willst du meine Frau werden?" Sekundenlang herrschte Schweigen, dann kniete Luna ebenfalls nieder, warf sich Neville in die Arme und nickte heftig. „Ja! Ja, ich will…", schluchzte sie. „Falls du mich denn noch willst, nach allem, was geschehen ist…" Ungläubig lachend strich Neville über ihre Haare. „Natürlich will ich dich noch. Oder denkst du, ich hätte dich sonst gefragt, mh?" Und während sie „Nein." wisperte, fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen, besiegelnden Kuss._

Luna lächelte, als die Erinnerung ihre Gedanken überschwemmte. Sie hatte den besten Ehemann von allen bekommen, fand sie. Und eben dieser Ehemann hatte nun eine Überraschung für sie vorbereitet. Und ganz offenbar war es nötig gewesen zu apparieren, jedenfalls hatte sie den Strudel so gedeutet, der sie gerade erst wieder freigegeben hatte. Nevilles Anweisung befolgend hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen und spürte nur einen wesentlich kälteren Wind als zuvor um ihre Beine streichen. Etwas wacklig stand sie, fühlte Nevilles Arme um ihren Oberkörper und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll erneut zurück. Die Aufklärung der Überraschung würde früh genug kommen.

_Er war 23 und sie 22. Eigentlich war es ein vollkommen normaler Tag, mitten im Herbst. Die Blumen in ihrem Garten blühten kaum mehr und die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume färbten sich tiefrot. Doch der Wind war noch immer warm und erzählte von vergangenen Sommertagen, die sich eben erst dem Ende geneigt hatten. Es war Samstag und Neville genoss es, dass er das Wochenende zu Hause verbringen konnte, bei seiner Frau. Für Sonntag hatten sich einige ihrer Freunde angemeldet und er freute sich darauf, doch mindestens genauso schön war es, einen ganzen Tag nur mit Luna zu verbringen. Mit Luna, die seit wunderbaren sieben Monaten seine Ehefrau war und die ihren Platz im Leben längst wieder entdeckt hatte._

_Neville kuschelte sich noch etwas tiefer unter die dicke Bettdecke und tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach Lunas Körper, doch alles, was er vorfand, war ein Stück warmer Matratze, die davon zeugte, dass Luna bis vor kurzem noch neben ihm im Bett gelegen hatte und dann aufgestanden war. „Darling?", rief er halblaut und blinzelte probeweise, um festzustellen, ob irgendwo im Raum helle Lichter an waren oder ob gar die Vorhänge schon aufgezogen waren. „Ich bin im Bad.", erklang es dumpf und Neville ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Alles in Ordnung. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit aufzustehen und Luna würde gleich zurückkommen und dann könnte er, an sie geschmiegt, noch einmal einschlafen._

_Er spürte, wie sie neben ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte und mit einer Hand durch seine Haare strich. „Bist du wach?", flüsterte sie und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Neville?", hakte sie nach, als er nicht sofort antwortete und er sah sie lächeln, als seine Lider flatterten. „Mhmh.", machte er und zog sie schlaftrunken in seine Arme, bettete seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge, jener Stelle, die stets warm war und sachte duftete. Er hörte ihr leises, glockenhelles Lachen. „Neville… nicht einschlafen.", wisperte sie in sein Haar und seufzte gottergeben auf, als sein Atem und seine Lider ruhiger wurden. „Schläfst du schon wieder?", erkundigte sie sich und kam sich unsinnig vor._

„_Dann verschläfst du ja meine Neuigkeit… Willst du das etwa?" Luna stupste ihn sanft an, hörte schmunzelnd sein Grummeln und pustete sein linkes Ohr an. „Neville…", summte sie, „Soll ich dir das etwa erzählen, während du schläfst? So hatte ich mir diesen Moment aber ganz gewiss nicht vorgestellt, Liebster…" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in seinen Haaren, rieb mit ihrer Nase an der weichen Haut seiner Stirn und wisperte ihm zu: „Wir bekommen ein Baby, Neville." Und schlagartig war der werdende Vater wach._

„Augen aufmachen.", raunte Neville Luna zu und beobachtete neugierig, wie seine Frau ihre Augen öffnete und direkt auf das Schauspiel starrte, wegen dem er sie hierher gebracht hatte. Sie standen auf einem Berg, dessen Umgebung wirkte, als würde sie nach Schottland gehören und Luna tippte auch darauf, dass sie sich oben im Norden befanden. Doch das Schönste befand sich genau vor ihr. Sie konnte ewig weit blicken, sah auf grüne Hügel, graue Berge, kleine Dörfer in der Ferne und direkt dahinter ging gerade die Sonne unter, die alles in gleißendes, rotstrahlendes Licht tauchte. „Ich wollte endlich mein Versprechen einlösen.", erklärte Neville leise, während er, mit Luna in seinen Armen und ihrer Wange an seiner, das Naturspektakel genoss. Und er konnte ihrem bewegten Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass sie verstand.

_Er war 24 und sie 23. Ihr Baby, Frank, schlummerte selig im Nebenzimmer, während Luna und Neville die wenigen, kostbaren Minuten genossen, die sie für sich hatten, ehe ihr Nachwuchs wieder ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Müde schloss Luna die Augen und lehnte sich an ihren Mann, der sanft ihre Hand streichelte. „Du bist mein Wunder.", murmelte sie und er gab seine Standardantwort. „Und du bist das meine." Sie lächelten einander kurz zu, bevor Neville weitersprach. „Eines Tages, das verspreche ich dir, werde ich dir ganze Welt zu Füßen legen." Er küsste sie sachte und sie lächelte. „Sicher… Eines Tages."_

OoOoOoO

Danke schön an die lieben Reviewer von Kapitel Eins:

Moon: Ich glaub, die hier kennst du noch nicht . Hoffe aber, sie gefällt dir.

Kasseopeia: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! Hat mich sehr gefreut, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat! Und wenn du magst, ich hab noch eine Story über Severus und Lucius geschrieben… vielleicht magst du ja mal vorbeischauen? Würde mich jedenfalls freuen. Und ansonsten- vielleicht schreib ich ja irgendwann doch noch eine Fortsetzung zu „Sommernachtsglück". Ich hoffe, Kapitel Zwei gefällt dir auch.

Lucindana Sakurazukamori: Auch dir vielen, vielen Dank für die Komplimente, das hat mich sehr gefreut, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte mit dem Oneshot von Kapitel Zwei auch halbwegs deinen Geschmack treffen.

Koko: Ja, deine Story . Danke dafür, dass du sie liebst. Das bedeutet mir viel. Und wie ich dich kenne, müsste das hier genau den richtigen Kitschanteil haben, oder?

Amélie: Mei, jetzt bin ich sprachlos und vollkommen überwältigt! Dass sie dir gefällt trotz des Pairings, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Nya, die hier ist ja trotzdem eher nach deinem Geschmack, ne?

Leaky: Erstmal vorneweg: Na klar ist dein Kommi lang genug . Hab da doch keine besonderen Ansprüche. Das freut mich so, dass dir der Oneshot auch gefallen hat! Bin schon gespannt, was du zu diesem hier sagst.

Noch einmal vielen, lieben Dank auch an die Leser, die keinen Kommi hinterlassen, das hier aber gelesen haben /smile/. Bis bald,

Maia


	3. Märchenstunde

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"!

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Das dritte Kapitel ist was zum Lachen, keine Liebesgeschichte und hat nicht einmal ein Pairing. Gut, abgesehen von Narcissa/Lucius, aber die sind nur Randfiguren, sozusagen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, ihr amüsiert euch ebenso gut, wie ich es beim Schreiben getan habe. Klein-Draco zu schreiben macht mir einfach unheimlich viel Freude .

Summary: Irgendwie, ja, irgendwie hatte Narcissa es geschafft und Severus dazu gebracht, Babysitter für Draco zu spielen. Kein Problem, würde der Kleine wie vereinbart schlafen. Stattdessen ist Sev's Patenkind hellwach und hat ganz bestimmte Wünsche…

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Himmel, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, für wen ich das geschrieben hab… Ich vermute allerdings, es war just for fun. Und so widme ich es Kathy und Koko, weil sie mich mit all meinen Absonderlichkeiten ertragen /smile/.

Warnings: Ich denke, Severus ist ein wenig OOC. Allerdings weiß man ja nicht, wie er sich Klein-Draco gegenüber verhalten würde, von daher… Nun, entscheidet einfach selbst. Ist ja schließlich Humor .

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffentlich bis bald, (Reviewantworten findet ihr am Ende)

Maia

OoOoOoO

**Märchenstunde**

Lucius lächelte seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden dankbar an, während er sich seinen dicken, grünen Wollschal um den Hals schlang. „Wirklich, Severus, das ist wahnsinnig nett von dir!", beteuerte er und schlüpfte in seinen schwarzen Wintermantel. „Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann Narcissa und ich mal zwei Stunden nur für uns hatten." „Jedenfalls war es vor Dracos Geburt gewesen.", erwiderte seine Ehefrau, die gerade in die Eingangshalle kam, lachend. „Es sei denn, du rechnest die Nächte mit, in denen wir nebeneinander im Bett lagen und, todmüde wie wir waren, sofort eingeschlafen sind."

Severus winkte hastig ab. „Ihr müsst euch nicht andauernd bedanken, ja? Ich mach es gerne, immerhin bin ich sein Patenonkel. Und außerdem habe ich keine Lust, noch mehr Aufmunterungstränke zu brauen, um Lucius bei Laune zu halten." Der Blonde zog eine Grimasse und stieß Severus sachte einen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Du warst doch froh, als du mal wieder etwas zu tun hattest und nicht nur trockene Aufsätze korrigieren musstest. Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass du tatsächlich Zaubertränkeprofessor geworden bist…"

Während Narcissa nach ihren hellen Handschuhen suchte, zuckte Severus grinsend mit den Achseln. „So spielt das Leben. Ich hätte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich eines Tages Lehrer werde, aber ich verdiene nicht schlecht und Zaubertränke waren schon früher eines meiner Hobbys. Zugegeben, die kleinen Kröten, die sich Schüler nennen, stören ein wenig-" Irritiert hielt er inne, als er bemerkte, dass Lucius höchst unmalfoyhaft kicherte und Narcissa einen leicht rügenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

„Severus. Du kannst sie doch nicht Kröten nennen.", versuchte sie, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden und ignorierte gekonnt Lucius' Hand, die sich auf ihren Unterarm gelegt hatte, in der Hoffnung, das Nachfolgende dadurch abzukürzen. „Weshalb nicht?", wollte Severus amüsiert wissen und zwinkerte seinem Freund zu, der ihn gerade bittend ansah und ihn anzuflehen schien, einfach Narcissa zuzustimmen und sich reumütig zu zeigen. Dummerweise interessierte es den frischgebackenen Lehrer tatsächlich, was die junge Mutter zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte.

„Weil das noch Kinder sind.", begann Narcissa und schüttelte gleichzeitig Lucius' Hand ab. „Darling…", bettelte dieser, die Augen verdrehend, „Können wir das hier nicht verschieben? Auf uns zwei wartet ein Tisch in einem der besten Restaurants der Zaubererwelt Großbritanniens. Erinnerst du dich?" „Lucius, das hier ist aber wichtig!", empörte sich Narcissa und warf Lucius aus ihren kornblumenblauen Augen einen Blick zu, unter dem ihr Ehemann regelrecht zu schrumpfen schien. Severus dagegen schien seinen Spaß bei der Sache zu haben, denn er grinste Lucius recht unverschämt an.

„Unser Abendessen ist auch wichtig.", startete Lucius einen letzten, kläglichen Versuch, die fruchtlose Diskussion sofort im Keim zu ersticken und endlich das Haus zu verlassen. Narcissa drehte sich zu ihm, wollte soeben zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Severus ein Einsehen hatte und rasch, wenn auch nicht unbedingt überzeugend, erklärte: „Ich hab das ja nicht so gemeint, Cissa. Denkst du, ich wäre sonst eingestellt worden, wenn ich Kindern gegenüber eine solche Einstellung vertrete? Außerdem würde ich Draco nie ‚Kröte' nennen." „Da bin ich aber froh.", murmelte Lucius bissig und war mehr als dankbar, dass seine Frau ihn offensichtlich nicht gehört hatte. Ansonsten hätte er das Abendessen vergessen und sich stattdessen auf ein stundenlanges Gespräch einstellen können.

Narcissa jedenfalls lächelte Severus kurz an, küsste ihn zum Abschied auf beide Wangen und griff anschließend nach Lucius' Hand, um gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann hinaus in die Kälte zu laufen. „Viel Glück!", rief Lucius noch über seine Schulter und Severus' Lächeln erstarrte leicht. ‚Viel Glück'- was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? Als er sein Patenkind das letzte Mal besucht hatte, war Draco ein reizender, kleiner Dreijähriger gewesen, der mehr oder minder brav mit der schwarzen Katze seiner Mutter gespielt hatte. Sollte sich daran etwa was geändert haben? Merlin bewahre ihn. Ihn und das Kind.

Severus schloss seufzend die Eingangstür und machte sich auf den Weg in das große Wohnzimmer. Narcissa hatte ihm erklärt, dass Draco bereits in seinem Bett war und schlief- welch' gnädige Fügung des Schicksals. Also bestand Severus' einzige Aufgabe darin, in einem der riesigen, flauschigen Sessel zu sitzen, viele Kannen schwarzen Tee zu trinken und darauf zu achten, dass Draco nicht aus seinem Zimmer entfloh, um einen kleinen Ausflug in den Park oder sonst wohin zu unternehmen. Und da Dracos Zimmer nur zwei Türen weiter lag, konnte eigentlich nicht viel passieren. Es sei denn, er würde sich unsichtbar hexen und dann an Severus vorbeitapsen. Allerdings hielt der Zaubertränkemeister das für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich auf den Sessel fallen, der am nächsten am offenen Kaminfeuer stand, und griff zielsicher nach der Teetasse, die ein Hauself in weiser Voraussicht dort auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, mit der dazu gehörigen, riesigen Kanne auf einem Stövchen. Genießerisch nippte Severus an seinem heißen Darjeeling und schmiegte sich tiefer in den Sessel. Himmlische Ruhe. Nur ab und zu ein Knistern, bedingt durch das Feuer, und ein Pfeifen, wenn der eisige Wind wieder einmal an den Fenstern entlangstrich.

Erst ein Zupfen an seinem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover brachte Severus zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ein paar Tropfen des heißen Tees landeten auf seiner Hand und sofort waren seine Augen geöffnet. Hellwach. Genau. Das war er. Unwillig drehte er den Kopf und blinzelte verwirrt. Vor ihm stand, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und zerwuschelten, blonden Seidenhaaren, sein herzallerliebstes Patenkind, von dem seine Mutter behauptet hatte, es schliefe tief und fest. Severus seufzte in Gedanken auf. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

„Hallo Onkel Sev." Draco strahlte ihn begeistert an und bemühte sich, auf Zehenspitzen stehend, zumindest größer zu sein als die Armlehne. „Hallo Draco.", erwiderte Sev und hoffte inständig, dass der Kleine nicht seinen müden Ton bemerken würde. „Willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte er weiter und ohrfeigte sich innerlich. Merlin, Draco war beinahe vier, da gebrauchte man als Erwachsener in einem Gespräch andere Phrasen! Auf eine Antwort wartete Severus vergebens, denn sein Patenkind war bereits mit großem Eifer dabei, auf den Sessel zu klettern und achtete nicht im Geringsten darauf, dass er sich dabei im Bein des Älteren festkrallte.

Severus verzog keine Miene. Darin war er wirklich gut, hatte er festgestellt, seitdem er in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass einem die kleinen Kröten Kopfschmerzen verursachen und man sich manchmal verloren vorkommt, wenn man genau merkt, dass der Unterricht eigentlich niemanden interessiert. Mittlerweile hegte er den größten Respekt seinen ehemaligen Lehrern und jetzigen Kollegen gegenüber. Schließlich waren sie ein chaotischer Jahrgang gewesen, schlimmer als alles, was Severus nun so in seinen Klassen sitzen hatte.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann saß Draco freudestrahlend und sichtlich stolz auf sich auf Severus' Schoß und hatte eine Hand im dicken Stoff des Pullovers seines Patenonkels vergraben. „Duuuu…", machte Draco und Severus schwante Übles. „Mh?", antwortete er und blickte den Kleinen fragend an. Graublaue Augen, die perfekte Mischung aus Narcissas Kornblumenaugen und Lucius' Gewitterwolkenaugen, sahen ihm bittend entgegen. „Onkel Sev… Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?" Fassungslos starrte Severus Draco an. „Was soll ich?" Er musste sich verhört haben. Niemand, der bei vollem Verstand war, würde ausgerechnet ihn bitten, eine Geschichte zum Besten zu geben.

Andererseits war Draco noch ein Kind und Severus bezweifelte, dass man sich als Kind Gedanken darüber machte, ob jemand wohl ein Typ zum Geschichtenerzählen war oder nicht. Man fragte einfach und damit gut. „Erzähl mir eine Geschichte!", wiederholte Draco bettelnd und Severus verspürte den innigen Wunsch, sich auf der Stelle die Schläfen zu massieren. Narcissa hatte gesagt, er müsse nur darauf achten, dass der Kleine im Bett blieb und schlief- von mehr war nie die Rede gewesen. Merlin, sie wusste doch genau, dass er sich nicht zum Kindermädchen und schon gar nicht zur Märchenfee eignete!

„Was für eine möchtest du denn hören?", versuchte er, ein paar Minuten, in denen Draco ganz plötzlich müde werden könnte, Zeit zu schinden. „Ein, ähm, ein Märchen?" Der Kleine patschte begeistert in die Hände, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass er mit der rechten noch immer Severus' Pullover umklammert hielt. „Ja, ein Märchen!", jauchzte Draco und nickte wild. „Hast du ein Lieblingsmärchen?", wollte Severus resigniert wissen und durchforstete in Gedanken schon einmal die Erinnerungen an seine eigene Kindheit. Seine Großmutter väterlicherseits hatte ihm Märchen vorgelesen, das wusste er nur- bloß welche waren es gewesen?

Draco schien zu überlegen und knabberte dabei hingebungsvoll an seinem linken Daumen. „Mama erzählt mir immer nur Sagen, aus Großbritannien.", erklärte er schließlich und beobachtete Severus aus kugelrunden Kinderaugen. „Aber die kenn ich alle schon.", zerstörte Draco Sekunden später die aufgekeimten Hoffnungen seines Patenonkels. Sagen hätte Severus gerade noch wiedergeben können. Resigniert zuckte er mit den Achseln und fragte noch einmal nach: „Also keine Sage heute Abend? Ich könnte dir erzählen, wie Stonehenge entstanden ist oder vielleicht etwas von Artus, Lancelot und Morgaine?" Stur schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

Hilflos blinzelte Severus in Richtung Fenster, blickte auf die Dunkelheit, die dahinter lauerte und wanderte gedanklich zurück, zu dem Zeitpunkt als er selbst so alt gewesen war wie Draco nun. Da war doch was gewesen… Zwei steile Falten trennten Severus' Stirn in mehrere Teile, während er angestrengt nachdachte. Irgendetwas mit Blumen, da war er sich sicher. Und was mit Feen. Die Muggel hatten ja so seltsame Vorstellungen von diesen Wesen… Er räusperte sich. „Nun gut. Ich werde dir das Märchen erzählen von, ähm, Dornröschen!", endete er triumphierend. Ha! Der Name war ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig eingefallen…

„'kay…", murmelte Draco zustimmend und kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an Severus' Pullover. Sofort wanderten zwei schwarze Augenbrauen in die Höhe und der Tränkemeister sah irritiert auf sein Patenkind hinab. Hatte Draco etwa vor, den Rest der Nacht auf seinem Schoß zu verbringen und schlussendlich auch so einzuschlafen? „Willst du dich nicht in dein Bett legen und ich setz mich dazu?", schlug er Draco vor. „Ich mach' dir auch eine Tasse heiße Milch.", lockte er den Kleinen und weigerte sich schlichtweg, das geflüsterte „Nein" zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Lieber hier bleiben.", setzte Draco noch hinzu und brachte Severus abrupt in die Realität zurück.

„Aber das ist doch so vollkommen ungemütlich…", widersprach Sev halbherzig und beobachtete missmutig, wie sein Patenkind nicht im Geringsten auf seine Worte reagierte. „Schön.", grummelte er und mühte sich verzweifelt ab, eine bequemere Haltung zu finden. Ein schlicht unmögliches Unterfangen, mit dem kleinen Malfoy auf seinem Schoß. „Fang an.", forderte Draco nun und piekste Severus mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch. „Sofort.", stieß der Angesprochene zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Es musste Ewigkeiten her sein, dass es jemand gewagt hatte, ihn so unverfroren zu behandeln. Andererseits war Draco eben ein Kind und fand seinen Patenonkel die meiste Zeit über eher amüsant als furchteinflößend…

In diesem Augenblick beschloss Severus, dass es dringend an der Zeit war, seine Wirkung auf Andere zu überprüfen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm niemals einer seiner Schüler über den Weg lief, wenn er mal wieder mit Draco in der Winkelgasse unterwegs war. Seine Autorität wäre von einem Moment auf den anderen untergraben und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass peinliche Ereignisse, die mit Lehrern zusammenhingen, in Hogwarts schneller die Runde machten als sonstige Gerüchte und Erlebnisse. Er konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen: „Hast du schon gehört? Snape war mit einem _Kind_ unterwegs! Und das hat ihn gerade mal so um den kleinen Finger gewickelt… Ob das wohl sein Sohn ist?"

Oh nein. Das musste ganz gewiss nicht sein. Und er würde jetzt, genau jetzt, damit anfangen. „Nein, Draco, du gehst ins Bett und ich setze mich dazu. Ist das klar?" Gut, seine Stimme klang nicht so streng und befehlend, wie er es geplant hatte, aber immerhin. Abwartend blickte er nach unten und sah direkt in Dracos Augen, die ihn verwirrt anblinzelten. „Mag nicht.", erklärte der Blondschopf und Severus spürte verzweifelt, wie er weich wurde. Der Junge war eine verheerende Mischung aus seinen Eltern. Lucius' Engelhaar, Narcissas Mund, beider Augen, Lucius' Sturkopf und Narcissas Charme. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Severus' Plan ging gerade den Bach runter.

„Fein.", grummelte er, „Bleiben wir eben hier. Ist ja auch sehr nett, so vor dem Kamin und alles…" Draco nickte selig lächelnd und Severus verdrehte kurz die Augen. Irgendwie schaffte es der Kleine immer wieder. „So. Dornröschen also. Dann fangen wir mal an, ja?" „Mhm.", kam die Antwort und Severus versuchte krampfhaft, sich an den Verlauf des Märchens zu erinnern. Einfach improvisieren. „Es war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit.", begann er leise, „in einem weit entfernten Königreich. Da lebten ein König und seine Königin glücklich zusammen und ihr Volk liebte sie, denn sie waren gut zu den Menschen, die dort wohnten."

Draco lauschte gebannt. Das fing ja schon mal ganz anders an als die Sagen, die Mama ihm stets erzählte! Und die kannte er mittlerweile sowieso fast auswendig. „Als die Nachricht bekannt wurde, dass die Königin ein kleines Mädchen geboren hatte, da feierte das ganze Volk und freute sich mit seinem Königspaar. Der König lud vor Freude all seine Verwandten und Freunde ein. Außerdem lebten im Königreich dreizehn Feen…" Severus brach ab. Zuerst musste er Draco mal erklären, dass Feen in diesem Märchen nicht die Gestalten waren, die er kannte.

„Was is' los?", wollte Draco wissen. „Warum erzählst du nicht weiter?" Severus hob verteidigend beide Hände. „Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass die Feen im Märchen kleine Frauen sind, so groß wie Kinder, die spitze Hüte tragen, wie wir Zauberer, und auch Zauberstäbe haben, mit denen sie gewisse Wünsche erfüllen können. In Ordnung?" Irritiert nickte Draco. Komische Vorstellung, die die Schreiber dieses Märchens von Feen hatten. Er kicherte leise. „Fein.", meinte Severus, „Dann kann's ja weitergehen." Und erneut nickte Draco, diesmal ganz begeistert.

„So. Im Königreich lebten dreizehn Feen, weise Frauen, und der König wollte sie auch alle dreizehn einladen, doch dummerweise, ähm…", Severus fiel siedendheiß an, dass er nicht die geringste Idee hatte, weshalb genau der König nur zwölf ins Schloss gebeten hatte. Nervös fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und tat das, was er als Schüler immer in „Geschichte der Zauberei" getan hatte, wenn er keine Lust gehabt hatte, in der Bibliothek zu recherchieren. Er improvisierte. „Ja, dummerweise hatte die dreizehnte Fee vor vielen Jahren mal auf den König, der damals natürlich noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, aufgepasst und ihm so miserable Geschichten erzählt, dass er diese Frau nie wieder sehen wollte."

Dracos Kichern unterbrach Severus für einen Moment. Der Kleine schien sich gut zu amüsieren, fand er. Sicher, das freute ihn- noch schöner wäre es allerdings, wenn Draco dabei auch müde werden und zurück in sein Bett wandern würde. „Also lud er nur die übrigen zwölf Feen ein und veranstaltete ein großes Fest. Zu seinem Pech erfuhr jedoch die dreizehnte Fee davon und war sehr böse, als sie merkte, dass der König nur sie, sein altes Kindermädchen, nicht zum Fest gebeten hatte. Auf dem Schloss war währenddessen alles in bester Ordnung. Jeder Gast hatte für die kleine Prinzessin ein Geschenk mitgebracht und die zwölf Feen schenkten ihr nützliche Gaben."

„Was denn?", hakte Draco neugierig nach und überlegte, ob seine Eltern wohl auch so etwas gemacht hatten, vielleicht mit richtigen, kleinen Feen und nicht diesen Märchendingern. „Ähm, ja…", stammelte Severus merklich überfordert, „Klugheit, zum Beispiel. Ähm… Schönheit bestimmt auch. So was eben, verstehst du?" Er gab Draco nicht eine Sekunde zum Antworten, sondern redete hastig weiter: „Elf Feen hatten ihre Gaben bereits verteilt und die zwölfte war gerade dabei, ihren Wunsch auszusprechen, als wutentbrannt die dreizehnte Fee hereinstürmte und sich vor dem Königspaar aufbaute.

‚Undankbarer Bengel!', rief sie dem König zu, ‚Und dabei hab ich dir die schönsten Geschichten von allen vorgelesen! Und dann lädst du mich nicht einmal zur Geburt deiner Tochter ein… wo ich ihr doch auch so viel erzählen könnte! Nun gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt! Ich verfluche deine Tochter! An ihrem, ähm, vierzehnten Geburtstag wird sie sich an einer Spindel in den Finger stechen und sterben! Das ist meine Rache!' Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Saal und ließ ein verzweifeltes Königspaar zurück. Die Gäste saßen erschrocken da und niemand konnte so richtig fassen, was gerade geschehen war."

Sev hingegen konnte nicht fassen, wie leicht ihm dieses Geschichten-Ausdenken fiel. Die Worte purzelten nur so aus seinem Mund und das, was er nicht mehr direkt in Erinnerung hatte (ungefähr die Hälfte), wurde einfach neu erfunden. Draco konnte es ja sowieso nicht nachprüfen… „Da räusperte sich plötzlich die zwölfte Fee und lächelte den König und die Königin zaghaft an. ‚Ich habe meinen Wunsch noch nicht gemacht.', meinte sie, ‚Deshalb nutze ich ihn, um den Fluch zu lindern. Lösen kann ich leider nicht. Doch die Prinzessin soll nicht sterben, sondern nur in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen, so wie alle Bewohner des Schlosses. Und wenn dann eines Tages der richtige Prinz vorbeikommt und sie küsst, ist alles wieder gut.'"

Draco strahlte vergnügt übers ganze Gesicht. „Das ist aber lieb von der Fee!", bemerkte er und Severus nickte ihm zu. „Weißt du, so sind die Feen in den Märchen immer: sie helfen und wollen nur Gutes tun." „Ah.", machte Draco verstehend und piekste seinen Patenonkel dann erneut in den Bauch. „Weiter!", verlangte er mit glänzenden Augen. Severus seufzte in Gedanken und sagte der Vorstellung Lebewohl, Draco schnell wieder ins Bett befördern zu können. So wie es aussah, hörte der Junge lebhaft zu und dachte nicht im Traum daran, den scheinbar bequemen Platz auf Severus' Schoß aufzugeben.

„Der Tag verging und die Jahre verstrichen. Die Prinzessin wurde älter und alle Wünsche der Feen erfüllten sich. Sie war schön und klug und jeder im Reich mochte sie. Der König und die Königin hatten sämtliche Spindeln aus dem Schloss entfernen lassen und hofften, der Fluch möge sich nicht erfüllen. Dann kam der vierzehnte Geburtstag der Prinzessin und sie wanderte allein durch das Schloss, während ihre Eltern draußen im Park ein wenig spazieren waren. In einem der Türme sah sie eine Tür, die sie nicht kannte, daher öffnete sie sie und trat ein. In dem Kämmerchen saß eine alte Frau an einem Spinnrad und spann.

‚Was machst du da, Mütterchen?', erkundigte sich die Prinzessin, denn sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die alte Frau die böse Fee war, die sie bei ihrer Geburt verflucht hatte." „Wieso hat sie das denn nicht gemerkt?", wollte Draco wissen. „Die ist ja doof. So was merkt man doch!", verkündete er im Brustton der Überzeugung. Severus zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „So, du würdest es also mitbekommen, wenn eine böse Fee, in anderer Gestalt, vor dir sitzt?" Draco nickte eifrig. „Na klar, du etwa nicht?" Severus' Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach unten. Der Kleine bekam es immer wieder hin, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Jedenfalls hat die Prinzessin der alten Frau sehr interessiert beim Spinnen zugesehen und schließlich an die Spindel gefasst und sich in den Finger gestochen." „Siehst du", warf Draco ein, „Ich hätte das nicht gemacht!" und schenkte seinem Patenonkel ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Severus beschloss kurzerhand, das zu übergehen und im Märchen fortzufahren. „Der Fluch erfüllte sich und die Prinzessin sank augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf, so wie die übrigen Bewohner des Schlosses auch. Um das Schloss herum begann im selben Augenblick eine riesige Rosenhecke zu wachsen, die niemand so leicht durchtrennen konnte."

Ein Zupfen an seinem Pullover ließ Severus innehalten. „Ja, Draco?" Sein Patenkind blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Du, Onkel Sev, was ist so schlimm an einer Rosenhecke? Sind ja bloß Blumen, nich'?" „Weißt du, das war eine ganz besondere Hecke. Mit vielen Dornen, dichtem Gestrüpp und so.", versuchte der Tränkemeister, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Merlin, hatte der Junge Fragen! Konnte er nicht einfach nur zuhören und gut? „Nachdem einige Jahre vergangen waren, hielt sich in der Umgebung des Schlosses hartnäckig die Legende vom Dornröschen, wie die Prinzessin genannt wurde. Viele Prinzen und auch andere Männer hatten versucht, in das Schloss vorzudringen, waren bisher jedoch stets gescheitert.

Hundert Sommer später ritt ein junger Prinz zufällig durch die Gegend und machte in einem Gasthaus Rast. Dort erzählte man ihm die Geschichte vom Dornröschen und er beschloss, sein Glück zu versuchen. Und tatsächlich: als er die Rosenhecke mit seinem Schwert zerteilte, fielen die Ranken zu Boden und er konnte ungehindert in das Schloss hinein. Der junge Prinz öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem Dornröschen auf einem riesigen Bett schlief und…" „Onkel Sev!", machte es energisch und brachte den Angesprochenen zum Verstummen. „Woher weiß der denn, wo das Dornröschen schläft? Und wo kommt das Bett her? Ich versteh' das nicht…"

„Zauberei.", antwortete Severus spontan und Draco staunte. „Achso… da hätte ich ja selbst drauf kommen können, nich'?" Beschämt ließ er den Kopf sinken und wartete auf die Fortsetzung. „Ja… der Prinz bemerkte also Dornröschen und fand sie wunderschön. So kam es, dass er sich zu ihr auf das Bett setzte und sie sachte küsste. In dem Moment schlug Dornröschen die Augen auf und die restlichen Bewohner des Schlosses waren ebenfalls wieder lebendig. Der junge Prinz führte Dornröschen zu ihren Eltern und alle feierten ein herzliches Wiedersehen. Der Prinz und Dornröschen heirateten und lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."

Severus seufzte erleichtert auf. Ende der Geschichte. Er hatte fast schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals bis hierhin zu kommen. Draco saß, ausnahmsweise still und offenbar schwer beeindruckt, auf Sevs Beinen und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. „Fertig?", murmelte er. „Ja. Fertig.", gab sein Patenonkel zurück und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Beinahe hätte er das unheilverkündende Glitzern in Dracos Augen übersehen. „Noch eine!", verlangte der Kleine vergnügt und strahlte den Älteren an. Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee, an dem er soeben genippt hatte. „Wie bitte?" „Noch eine!", wiederholte Draco begierig und zog energisch an Severus' Pullover. „Ja doch, du kleines Ungeheuer!", grummelte er und hoffte inständig, dass Narcissa niemals erfahren würde, wie er ihren Sohn gerade genannt hatte.

OoOoOoO

Danke schön an meine treuen Reviewer von Kapitel Zwei:

Sarah: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Die hier hast du ja wieder gekannt . Danke fürs treue Reviewen!

Leaky: Hey, Große, tausend Dank für dein liebes Review! Bin gespannt, was du hierzu sagst…

Kasseopeia: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und für das treue Weiterlesen! Es freut mich, dass dir die Idee einer Sammlung gut gefällt und dir auch „Eines Tages" zugesagt hat. Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns auch weiterhin.

Noch einmal vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer und wer weiß, vielleicht hinterlassen bei diesem Kapitel ja ein paar Leute mehr einen Kommentar? Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen /smile/. Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Maia


	4. Lovestory

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"!

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Der vierte Oneshot ist (mal wieder), wie der Titel auch schon sagt, eine Liebesgeschichte, die sich allerdings auch ein wenig mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigt. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt sowohl mit der Idee als auch mit dem Stil etwas anfangen /smile/. Die Reviewantworten findet ihr wieder am Ende.

Summary: Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Verzweiflung, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und alles dazwischen.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Das hier ist auch für Amélie. Liebes- ich hab' dich lieb.

Warnings: Draco ist vermutlich OOC /smile, außerdem Slash.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bis bald!

Maia

OoOoOoO

Lovestory

Schweigend betrachtet der junge Mann die magischen Photographien, die auf der antiken Kommode vor ihm aufgestellt sind. Sein Blick huscht von dem Bild links außen zu dem rechts außen und bleibt immer wieder hängen, bemerkt interessante Details, die ihm zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen sind. Ein Lächeln, ein Zwinkern, ein Lufthauch- Kleinigkeiten, die kaum ins Gewicht fallen und dennoch Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Zumindest, wenn die Personen auf den Photographien die Zuschauer überraschen. Und das tun sie, jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Der junge Mann hat sie bereits oft gesehen. Drei Jahre lang lebt er nun schon in diesem Haus, kennt sämtliche Geheimgänge und Gemälde, hat sich bereits mit jedem einzelnen davon unterhalten und langsam, behutsam angefreundet. Doch von den Personen, die ihm gerade zuwinken, existieren keine Gemälde, soweit er weiß. Er hat schon oft darüber nachgedacht, weshalb sie sich nicht haben malen lassen und ist bisher nur zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Portraits nicht mehr unbedingt der modernen Zeit entsprechen.

Langsam hebt er eine Hand, lässt seine Finger über das kühle Glas streichen, das die Photographien in ihrem Rahmen hält und versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, durch eine einzige Berührung den Zauber einfangen zu können, den dieses Bild irgendwie darstellt. Die beiden Personen wirken gelöst, lächeln fröhlich in die Kameras und Fremde würden nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, könnten sie es sehen. Ab und zu handelt er ja selbst so. Manchmal kann er selbst nicht begreifen, was auf den Photographien vor sich geht und dann zweifelt er. Zweifelt an allem.

Schwarz-weiß sind sie, die Bilder, und lange hat er geglaubt, die Welt sei ebenso. Bis ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen wurde. Vier Jahre sind seitdem vergangen und nichts ist mehr so, wie es einmal war. Der dunkle Schatten, den Voldemort über Großbritannien geworfen hatte, ist längst verschwunden und dennoch suchen viele Menschen noch nach etwas, das ihnen ein wenig von dem zurückgibt, was sie verloren haben. Manche haben es bereits gefunden und fangen an, die Schrecken des Krieges zu vergessen, während andere nach wie vor leiden und währenddessen Kinder einer neuen Generation geboren werden. Einer Generation, die jenen Krieg nicht miterlebt hat und auf der sämtliche Hoffnungen ruhen.

Er seufzt leise und kann hören, wie es für einen Moment durch den Raum schwebt, bevor die Größe des Salons die Töne schluckt und erneut andächtige Stille herrscht. Seine Augen huschen wieder über die Bilderreihe und bleiben gleich am ersten hängen. Zwei jugendliche Gesichter schauen ihm entgegen, eines blass, mit fein geschnittenen, weiblichen Zügen, großen Augen, weichen Lippen und umrahmt von hellem Haar, das andere männlich, mit ebenso blasser Haut, dafür mit dunkleren Augen, schmalen Lippen und schwarzschimmerndem Haar. Beide Lippenpaare verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln und zwei Hände werden gehoben, winken dem Betrachter zu.

Von irgendwoher auf der Photographie kommt Wind auf, zerzaust das Haar der zwei und lässt die langen, hellen Locken des Mädchens fliegen. Es sieht nach Frühling aus, denn im Hintergrund blühen ein paar Bäume und der Wind macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er kalt und würde die Personen frösteln lassen. Fröhlich und vergnügt strahlen sie den jungen Mann an und er muss sich dazu zwingen, den Blick zu lösen und zum nächsten Bild zu wandern. Dort begrüßen ihn die gleichen Personen.

Diesmal haben sie wohl nicht gemerkt, dass jemand ein Photo von ihnen gemacht hat, denn sie sitzen auf einer Picknickdecke im taufeuchten Gras und bewerfen sich selbstvergessen mit abgerissenen Grashalmen. Beinahe meint er, ihr Lachen hören zu können und liest interessiert ihren Gesichtern ab, wie wunderbar es ihnen an diesem Tag ging. Es muss Sommer sein, denn das Mädchen trägt nur ein luftiges Kleid und der Junge ein kurzes Hemd über seiner Hose. Die Sonne beleuchtet die kleine Szene und blitzt ab und zu im hellen Haar des Mädchens auf.

Der junge Mann macht einen kleinen Schritt zurück, beäugt die Photographie aus sicherer Entfernung noch einmal kritisch und schüttelt in Gedanken über sich selbst den Kopf. Er sollte endlich damit anfangen, die Personen auf den Bildern mit ihren Namen zu versehen, wenn er über sie nachgrübelte. Stattdessen nennt er sie noch immer „das Mädchen", „der Junge" und die dritte Person heißt bei ihm nur „der Blonde". Er kennt die Geschichte der drei und kennt sie doch wieder nicht. Wird sie niemals ganz begreifen können, denn er ist hineingestolpert in ihre Welt und hat feststellen müssen, dass vieles ganz anders ist als es in seiner Vorstellung war.

Wie von selbst gleitet der Blick des jungen Mannes nun zur dritten Photographie. Er weiß bereits, was er dort sehen wird und kann es doch kaum erwarten, es zu betrachten. Noch immer erinnert er sich an jenen Augenblick, als er zum ersten Mal vor der Kommode stand und seine Augen sich wie von selbst auf das Bild in der Mitte richteten. Und er konnte nicht begreifen, was er dort erblickte, denn für ihn kam es überraschend und es war reine Harmonie, die die Photographie ausstrahlte. Die Geschichte einer Freundschaft, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierte.

Der Junge und das Mädchen schauen ihm entgegen. Und wie jedes Mal zuckt er zusammen, errötet leicht und fühlt sich ertappt, als hätte er sie bei etwas gestört, das nur sie beide angeht. Sie wirken so vertraut, so eng verbunden, dass es ihm beinahe wie Sünde vorkommt, vor dem Bild zu stehen und sie anzustarren. Ein Fremder, ein Eindringling in ihrer Welt, der versucht zu begreifen, was vor so vielen Jahren geschehen ist. Der verstehen will, weshalb sie später auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise gehandelt haben. Und der irgendwann einsieht, dass es noch Jahre dauern kann, bis er vielleicht den Anflug einer Idee hat.

Schnell dreht er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, fixiert das vierte Photo und beobachtet neugierig das Mädchen und den Blonden. Hand in Hand laufen sie auf ein Haus zu, auf einem Kiesweg, der gesäumt ist von hohen Bäumen, deren Blätter selbst auf einer Schwarz-Weiß-Photographie aussehen, als wären sie rostrot und kupferfarben. Es ist Herbst und vereinzelt fallen Blätter von den Bäumen, die der Wind zu den zwei Personen trägt. Er reißt an ihren Mänteln, zerrt daran und kündet von einem eisigen Winter, der bald kommen wird. Dennoch lächeln die zwei. Fassen sich an den Händen, bleiben kurz stehen, blicken sich an und lächeln einander zu.

Diesmal schließt der junge Mann die Augen. An dieser Stelle verhält er sich immer so. Liebe, denkt er, wenn er das Bild betrachtet. Liebe, und kann es nicht glauben. Seltsam, wie sich Menschen verändern, wenn sie mit anderen zusammen sind, die sie von ganzem Herzen lieben. Wie Verrat fühlt es sich an, wenn er auf das Photo blickt, Verrat an den beiden, von denen er niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie derartige Gefühle in sich tragen könnten. Ganz verwirrt ist er und überlegt jedes Mal, ob es richtig war, sich dieses Bild anzusehen. Denn manchmal kommt es ihm vor, als sei es einfach nicht für seine Augen bestimmt, als würde er etwas Geheimnisvolles, Verbotenes anschauen, das ihm eigentlich hätte verborgen bleiben müssen.

Langsam blinzelt der junge Mann und macht einen kleinen Schritt nach rechts, sodass er die letzte Photographie erblickt, wenn er die Augen öffnet. Winter, ist stets sein erster Gedanke. Durch das Fenster des Zimmers auf dem Bild kann man das Treiben der Schneeflocken erkennen, wie sich Eiskristalle an der Scheibe bilden und im Hintergrund alles weiß wird. Davor sitzen das Mädchen und der Blonde, vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und mit ineinander verschlungenen Fingern. Das Mädchen lehnt an der Schulter des Blonden und gemeinsam starren sie in die Flammen, ein undeutbares, glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Leise Schritte, die sich in dem weichen, flauschigen Teppich beinahe verlieren, lassen den jungen Mann aufsehen und umdrehen. Kurz blitzen seine Augen freudig auf, bevor er sich von der Kommode entfernt und auf die Person zugeht, die soeben den Raum betreten hat. „Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Durst…", erklärt der andere Mann und deutet auf die zwei Teetassen, die er auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin abgestellt hat. „Vanilletee, mit viel Milch und Zucker.", fügt er noch hinzu und schmunzelt über den glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers.

Wohlig seufzend lässt sich Harry Potter auf einen der Sessel sinken und greift dankbar nach seiner Tasse. „Du bist ein Schatz!", murmelt er begeistert und nippt vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk. „Nicht doch. Ich hab' nur Tee gekocht.", wehrt Draco Malfoy lächelnd ab und nimmt ebenfalls Platz. „Ja, eben deshalb!", grinst der ehemalige Gryffindor nun und wärmt seine Hände an der warmen Teetasse. Skeptisch zieht sein Freund eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Demzufolge wäre Dobby auch ein Schatz, wenn er dir an kalten Winterabenden Tee serviert?", erkundigt er sich amüsiert.

Harry nickt ernsthaft. „Jeder, der mir an kalten Winterabenden Tee vorbeibringt, obwohl ich keinen bestellt, sondern ihn mir nur gewünscht habe, ist ein Schatz und verdient einen Orden." „Ich werd's mir merken.", kontert Draco gelassen, zwinkert kurz und kostet seinen eigenen Tee. „Hast du dir wieder die Bilder angesehen?", will er wissen und verzieht für einen Augenblick das Gesicht, als er sich die Zunge verbrennt und rasch die Tasse abstellt, um den Tee erst ein wenig abkühlen zu lassen. Obgleich er die Frage jeden Monat stellt, wartet er dennoch jedes Mal interessiert auf die Antwort.

„Ja, gewiss. Ich komme einfach nicht an ihnen vorbei…", murmelt Harry und lächelt entschuldigend. „Ich kann es noch immer nicht begreifen, weißt du." Und Draco nickt, denn er weiß es, weiß alles über den anderen und versteht, was die Photographien in ihm auslösen. „Die Bilder zeigen, wie es war und geben mir eine Ahnung davon, wie es hätte werden können, wenn gewisse Dinge nicht passiert wären.", spricht Harry weiter und seine Stimme nimmt einen leicht verzweifelten Tonfall an. „Harry, das war lange vor deiner Zeit- also mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass alles so geworden ist. Denk lieber daran, dass du derjenige bist, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass so etwas Schreckliches wohl nie wieder geschieht." Sachte greift Draco nach Harrys Hand und streichelt sie.

„Du hast ja Recht…" Beinahe versagt Harry die Stimme und das Knistern des Kaminfeuers erfüllt sekundenlang den Raum, bis Draco das Schweigen durchbricht. „Eben. Und deshalb hörst du nun endlich auf, dir Gedanken zu machen. Meine Eltern und Severus hatten eine schöne Jugend, sie waren befreundet und hatten Gefühle, auch wenn man sich das vielleicht nicht vorstellen kann. Und wenn du das möchtest, dann räume ich die Photos morgen woanders hin, ja? An einen Ort, an dem du nicht dauernd darüber stolperst und sie betrachten musst."

Harry schüttelt den Kopf, liebt den Anderen für diesen Vorschlag. „So meine ich das nicht. Es macht mir nichts aus, sie anzuschauen. Ich frage mich nur jedes Mal, wohin die Personen verschwunden sind, die auf den Bildern zu sehen sind. Sie wirken glücklich, frei, zufrieden- menschlich. Alles Eigenschaften, von denen viele Hexen und Zauberer Großbritanniens glaubten, dass sie diesen drei Personen fehlen würden. Es macht mich traurig zu wissen, dass sie all das in sich getragen und irgendwann vor der Öffentlichkeit verschlossen haben." Sanft drückt Draco die Hand seines Freundes, lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Und dafür liebe ich dich.", wispert er und haucht die Andeutung eines Kusses auf Harrys Wange. „Dafür, dass du alle glücklich sehen willst. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht- du hast schon vielen Menschen dabei geholfen, wieder fröhlich durch's Leben zu gehen. Sieh die Photographien einfach als das, was sie sind: Zeugnisse einer anderen, vergangenen Zeit. Irgendwann wird es solche Bilder auch von uns geben, ja? Nur, dass wir uns dieses Glück erhalten werden, denn nun gibt es keine Schwarzmagier mehr, die es zerstören könnten. Einverstanden?" „Mhmh.", macht Harry zustimmend.

Lippen legen sich sachte aufeinander, eine Hand verschwindet in mitternachtsschwarzem, zerzaustem Haar und eine andere Hand streichelt zärtlich über eine blasse, alabasterfarbene Wange. Gänsehaut überzieht zwei Körper, obwohl ein warmes Feuer gleich daneben munter vor sich herprasselt. „Ich liebe dich.", wispern beide zugleich und die Worte schweben durch den großen Raum, erhellen ihn und lassen alles viel besser aussehen. Das Mädchen, der Junge und der Blonde scheinen sie zu betrachten und niemand könnte sagen, wessen Lächeln am glücklichsten ist.

OoOoOoO

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer:

Sarah: Freu mich, dass du es so süß findest! Und ich glaube, das hier kennst du auch schon… bald gibt's mal wieder was, das dir neu ist, versprochen!

Avallyn Black: Danke schön!

LadyAdamas: Oh, vielen, vielen Dank für all die lieben Komplimente! Es freut mich sehr, dass dir mein Schreibstil gut gefällt und auch die Ideen für die Stories an sich/hüpft vor Freude/ Ja, das Ganze läuft unter „M", weil es unter anderem noch Fred/George und Ginny/Ron geben wird. Und ich schaue mal, was mir zu Ginny/Severus einfällt, ja/smile/

Leaky: Zur Widmung sollst du gar nichts sagen, einfach freuen reicht mir schon ;o). Danke schön für dein Review! Und jaah, ich weiß, wenn ich Langeweile hab', dann schreib' ich dir eine Papi-Draco Story. Versprochen!

Amélie: Macht doch nichts, dass du „erst jetzt" reviewst, ich freue mich eh total über jedes deiner Reviews, ja? Also mach dir mal keinen Stress. Vielen lieben Dank auch für dein Kommi! Ich hoffe, du magst „Lovestory" immer noch /smile/.


	5. Vergissmeinnicht

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"!

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Die fünfte Geschichte handelt von George und Angelina, die sich seit Hogwarts eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen haben. Irgendwie haben es die Zwillinge nicht hinbekommen, sich bei ihren alten Freunden regelmäßig zu melden und besonders Angelina nimmt ihnen das sehr übel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch /smile/. Reviewantworten sind wie immer am Ende.

Summary: Es ist einige Zeit vergangen, seitdem Fred und George die Schule verlassen haben. Nun haben sie eine eigene Wohnung und ihren Scherzartikelladen. Und vollkommen vergessen, sich bei ihren Freunden zu melden…

Pairing: George Weasley/Angelina Johnson

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Auch das ist eine Geschichte für Amélie /smile/. Ich glaube, du bist wirklich die Einzige, die ich kenne, die sich George/Angelina und nicht Fred/Angelina wünscht… :o)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bis bald,

Maia

OoOoOoO

Vergissmeinnicht

Grummelnd, kopfüber und noch im Schlafanzug steckte George Weasley in einer riesigen Kiste, fegte mit beiden Händen die Unmengen von Nasblutnougatstücken beiseite und fragte sich mittlerweile, wie sicher sich Fred tatsächlich gewesen war, als er am Abend zuvor behauptet hatte, er hätte die Liste mit seinen neuen Ideen in genau diesen Karton gelegt. Was für ein verrückter Aufbewahrungsort war das überhaupt? Und konnte sich sein Zwillingsbruder nicht merken, was für Vorschläge er hatte? Musste er sie stattdessen aufschreiben und die Liste verlieren?

Leise fluchend tauchte George schließlich wieder auf, die roten Haare standen wirr ab und man merkte deutlich, dass es noch vor neun Uhr und der Laden noch nicht aufgeschlossen war. Denn die Zwillinge achteten genau darauf, dass sie gekämmt und halbwegs ordentlich angezogen waren, wenn Kundschaft hereinkam und möglicherweise bereit war, ein kleines Vermögen bei ihnen auszugeben. Schließlich wollte man nicht abschreckend wirken. Kleine Kinder konnten sich wirklich ganz furchtbar aufregen, wenn man mit zerstrubbeltem Rotschopf, verquollenen Augen, Jeans und losem Shirt an der Kasse stand.

George machte langsam einen Schritt nach hinten, hob die rechte Hand und fuhr sich müde über sein Gesicht. Insgeheim beschloss er, Fred am nächsten Sonntag Abend einfach zu verbieten, sich im „Leaky Cauldron" zu betrinken- die Folgen waren grauenhaft und kaum zu ertragen. Während sein Zwilling noch schnarchend im Bett lag und seinen Rausch ausschlief, stand George seit geschlagenen dreiundfünfzig Minuten in ihrem Warenlager und suchte nach der verdammten Liste, die er an diesem Tag hatte überarbeiten wollen. Immerhin war es wichtig, dass sie ihr Sortiment regelmäßig erweiterten.

Frustriert kickte George gegen den Pappkarton, in dem er eben noch nach dem Stück Pergament gesucht hatte, und sah teilnahmslos zu, wie die Kiste durch den halben Raum schlitterte und dabei unschöne Geräusche verursachte. Bei Merlin, wie er Montage doch hasste! Und diese verrückte Vereinbarung, die sie irgendwann im Halbschlaf getroffen hatten- jeden Montag wechselten sie sich ab, einer konnte ausschlafen und der andere richtete alles für den Verkauf her. Selbstverständlich war George an der Reihe, wenn gewisse Listen mit Ideen unauffindbar verschwunden waren…

„Fred!", stieß er halblaut hervor und griff gleichzeitig nach einem herumstehenden Besen, um gegen die Decke zu stoßen, mit der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, dass der Gerufene davon vielleicht wach werden und herunterkommen würde, um ihm beim Suchen zu helfen. Vergeblich, natürlich. Was anderes hatte George gar nicht erwartet. Seufzend ließ er den Besen wieder fallen, vergrub beide Hände in den Taschen seiner Schlafanzughose (blauer Stoff, der aussah wie Himmel, und auf dem sich sieben Quidditchspieler tummelten) und marschierte einmal mehr zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schreibtisch, auf dem unendlich viele Papier lagen, allerdings fein säuberlich abgeheftet und mit verschiedenen Notizen versehen, sodass sie bei den Rechnungen und dem ganzen Schreibkram nicht den Überblick verloren.

Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Georges Lippen, als er auf die vielen Mappen auf dem Tisch blickte und sich daran zurückerinnerte, dass bisher jedes einzelne ihrer Familienmitglieder (Percy einmal ausgeschlossen) aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herausgekommen war, als sie die perfekte Ordnung im System der Zwillinge bemerkt hatten. Ein düsterer Schatten verdunkelte Georges Gesicht. Die meist perfekte Ordnung, korrigierte er sich selbst. Eine Ordnung, die nicht miteinschloss, dass man extra angelegte Listen auch wiederfand.

Zwei, drei Blicke auf die Mappen und George konnte den Schreibtisch als möglichen Fundort von Freds Liste eindeutig streichen. Hier lag definitiv nichts Zerknittertes, halb Angebranntes oder leicht Zerrissenes herum, was wiederum darauf hindeutete, dass keines der Papiere zu Freds Notizen zählte, sondern dass sie einzig und allein Geschäftsangelegenheiten waren. Enttäuscht wandte sich der Rotschopf wieder ab, machte eine halbe Drehung und stieß mit dem Fuß erneut gegen eine Kiste und sah desinteressiert zu, wie sie mit einem eher leisen Geräusch gegen die Wand glitt.

Hellhörig wurde er erst, als er draußen ein Türklappern vernahm und mitbekam, wie jemand verhalten stöhnte. Sollte Fred etwa doch wach geworden sein und, edel, wie er nun einmal ab und zu war, beschlossen haben, seinem heißgeliebten Zwillingsbruder zu helfen? Oder zumindest einmal nachzuschauen, was denn geschehen war, dass eben jener Bruder mit einem Besen gegen die Decke klopfte, an einem Montag Morgen, lange vor neun Uhr? Es klang beinahe zu schön, um wahr zu sein. In der Tat war es eine weibliche Stimme, die George antwortete und nicht Freds Reibeisenstimme, die er immer hatte, wenn er am Abend zuvor wieder zu viel getrunken hatte.

„Ich bin's.", erklang es und dann folgte die obligatorische Pause. Die ‚Komm schon, wir wissen beide, dass du meine Stimme sofort wieder erkannt hast und es nur nicht zugeben willst, um dein Gesicht nicht zu verlieren'-Pause. Natürlich antwortete George nicht. Schließlich wollte er nicht wie ein Idiot dastehen und so aussehen, als hätte er nur auf sie gewartet und jede Sekunde, in der sie nicht da gewesen war, an sie gedacht. Was, wie er niemals zugeben würde, allerdings der Wahrheit entsprach. Er zögerte bereits und überlegte, doch ihren Namen zu rufen und sich zum Trottel zu machen, als er erneut ihre Stimme hörte. „Angelina", setzte sie hinzu und George verdrehte hinter der geschlossenen Tür die Augen.

Er wusste, wie sie hieß. Und er hatte gedacht, sie würde dieses Pausen-Spiel beherrschen und verstehen, dass er sehr wohl begriffen hatte, wer auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand. Stattdessen würde sie nun vermuten, er hätte innerhalb weniger Monate vergessen, wie ihre Stimme klang und dann würde sie versuchen, ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Ohja, manchmal glaubte er tatsächlich, dass er Angelina vielleicht ein wenig zu gut kannte. „Komm rein.", murmelte George (möglicherweise nicht laut genug, wie er sich Sekunden später selbst eingestand) und öffnete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Tür.

Zögernde Schritte waren zu hören, dann tauchten lange, in Jeans gesteckte Beine auf, ein schmaler Oberkörper, bedeckt von einem flauschigen, bunten Wollpullover und ein hübsches, dunkles Gesicht mit unsicher blickenden Ebenholzaugen, umrahmt von offenen, rabenschwarzen Haaren. „Du hast deine Zöpfe gelöst.", stellte George statt einer Begrüßung verwundert fest und seine Augen blieben an Angelinas leicht gewellten Haaren hängen. Ein Schulterzucken ihrerseits folgte. „Irgendwann haben sie gestört und dann hab ich beschlossen, sie wieder normal zu tragen.", erklärte Angelina beiläufig und schaute sich neugierig um.

Ihre Augen streiften nur kurz Georges Oberkörper, doch es reichte aus, um dem Rotschopf genau bewusst zu machen, dass er noch immer seinen Schlafanzug trug und auch ansonsten nicht gerade frisch aussah. Verlegen hob er hastig eine Hand, zupfte kurz an seinem Oberteil und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich verhalten könnte. ‚Ganz normal, du Idiot', flüsterte ihm zwar eine innere Stimme zu, doch darunter konnte er sich beim besten Willen nichts vorstellen. Ganz normal- also wirklich! Noch unpräziser ging es wohl kaum… „Willst du einen Kaffee?", erinnerte sich George schließlich an seine guten Manieren, griff, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, nach Angelinas Hand und zog sie mit nach oben, in seine und Freds Wohnung.

„Ähm… mach's dir einfach bequem, ja?", nickte er ihr zu und deutete auf eine Tür, hinter der sich das Wohnzimmer verbarg. Mehr oder weniger überrascht nickte Angelina zurück, schritt auf die Tür zu und verschwand aus Georges Blickfeld, als dieser in die Küche abbog, die Küchentür hinter sich zuzog und mit seinem Zwillingsbruder zusammenstieß. Verwirrt blinzelnd hob Fred den Kopf, bekam kaum mit, wie sein Glas Milch überschwappte und ein paar Milchtropfen genau auf seinem nackten rechten Fuß landeten. Doch bevor er auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte George bereits das Wort ergriffen und seinen Bruder ein paar Schritte mit in die Küche hinein gezerrt. „Angelina ist hier.", zischte George halblaut und sah sich panisch um, als fürchtete er, das Mädchen würde jeden Augenblick hereinkommen.

Freds Augen, so himmelblau wie die von George, weiteten sich überrascht und trotz der frühen Morgenstunde war er tatsächlich in der Lage, einen klaren Satz zu formulieren. Nun, zumindest beinahe. „Wieso?", gähnte Fred als Antwort und stützte sich mit der linken Hand am Fensterbrett ab, während die rechte Hand das Milchglas balancierte. George hielt für einen Moment inne, dachte über die Frage nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es selbst nicht wusste. „Was weiß ich, weshalb sie hier ist!", fauchte er zurück. „Tatsache ist jedoch, dass ich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot dastand, als ich sie begrüßt habe. In meinem Schlafanzug, verstehst du?"

Haare raufend und mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck marschierte George sichtlich nervös von einer Ecke der Küche zur anderen, murmelte immer wieder leise „Im Schlafanzug!" vor sich hin, blieb dann stehen, schüttelte den Kopf und tigerte weiter auf und ab. Obwohl Freds Kopf noch immer von dem kleinen Gelage am Vorabend schmerzte, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn es wehtat. „Ja, ich verstehe…", begann er betont langsam und nippte an seiner mit Zaubertrank versetzten Milch, um den Kater zu bekämpfen. Kurz darauf schnitt er eine Grimasse, die Schmerzen waren höllisch, aber er wusste, dass es gleich vorbei wäre.

„George…", fuhr er dann fort, „Es ist doch nicht so, als hätte dich Angelina niemals zuvor im Schlafanzug gesehen, oder? Ich meine, überleg mal- wie viele Samstage während unserer Hogwartszeit haben du und ich wohl größtenteils im Schlafanzug verbracht, mh? Ich erinnere mich da an einige unschöne Details, als wir nahe daran waren, das Quidditchtraining zu verpassen und unsere drei Damen hoch in unseren Schlafsaal gestürzt kamen, um uns aus den Betten zu werfen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du an diesen bestimmten Samstagen auch wirklich einen Schlafanzug anhattest. Ansonsten hättest du dich nämlich gewiss beschwert, dass Angelina dich in deiner alten Boxershorts oder so etwas gesehen hätte…"

Eine feine, blassrosa Röte, die sich fürchterlich mit seinen Haaren biss, überzog Georges Gesicht. „Stimmt.", nuschelte er beinahe unverständlich und knabberte verlegen an seiner Unterlippe. Ein sachter, gut gemeinter Boxhieb von Fred traf ihn hart am rechten Oberarm und sein Zwilling blinzelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Na los, auf ins Wohnzimmer mit dir, oder willst du deine Angebetete noch länger warten lassen?" „Eigentlich… nicht…", seufzte George leise und überging sogar das ‚Angebetete', worauf er Fred normalerweise eine bissige Antwort geben würde. „Aber?", hakte der nach und George fiel siedendheiß etwas ein. „Aber ich hab ihr ‚nen Kaffee versprochen…", konnte er gerade noch wispern, bevor er sich auf die Kaffeemaschine stürzte und Wasser in den Speicher füllte.

„Ich helf' dir.", bot Fred großzügig an, als er beobachtete, wie George zum vierten Mal in Folge den leeren Filter fallen ließ. „Vier Tassen?", fragte er nach und schüttete, als George nickte, vier Löffel Kaffeepulver in den Filter. Seine Spezialmischung, relativ starker Kaffee, der nach viel Milch und Zucker verlangte. Die Zwillinge jedoch tranken ihn schwarz, mit nur wenig Zucker. Fred überließ es George, das kleine Knöpfchen zu drücken und gemeinsam lauschten sie, wie die Kaffeemaschine ansprang und schließlich die ersten Tropfen in die darunter stehende Kanne fielen. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dich rasch umziehen.", bot Fred dem anderen an und, kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, war George wie ein Blitz, und auch genauso leise, aus der Küche gerast, um sich in seinem Schlafzimmer etwas anderes anzuziehen.

Drei Minuten später erschien er erneut in der Tür, diesmal mit gekämmtem Rotschopf, in Jeans und schwarzem Shirt. Noch immer nicht gerade seine Arbeitskleidung, wie Freds geübtes Auge sofort feststellte, aber eine eindeutige Verbesserung um mindestens 250 Prozent. „Ist der Kaffee fertig?", wollte George wissen und öffnete gleichzeitig ihren Küchenschrank, um zwei Tassen, Untertassen und Löffel herauszuholen und auf das Tablett zu stellen, das bei ihnen immer bereitstand. Dazu kam noch das Zuckerschälchen, ein Löffel dafür und das silberne Milchkännchen, das sie von ihrer Großtante zum Einzug in die eigene Wohnung erhalten hatten.

„Jetzt ist er durchgelaufen.", nickte Fred und griff nach der Kanne, um in beide Tassen Kaffee zu füllen. „Und nun marschierst du direkt ins Wohnzimmer, servierst deiner Herzensdame meinen besten Kaffee und verführst sie direkt auf deinem Lieblingssessel.", erklärte Fred seinen soeben entworfenen Schlachtplan und ignorierte dabei geschickt das erstarrte Gesicht seines um wenigen Minuten jüngeren Bruders. „Was?", stammelte George entsetzt und blickte verwirrt auf das Tablett, das ihm Fred in die Hände drückte. „Los!", gab der Ältere den Startbefehl und schob George resolut in Richtung Tür, stieß sie auf und gab seinem Zwilling noch einen sachten Schubs, sodass dieser auf das Wohnzimmer zustolperte.

Drei Jahre waren mehr als genug, befand Fred und blieb, mit verschränkten Armen (das Milchglas stand längst unbeachtet auf dem Küchentisch) und einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen, am Türrahmen der Küche gelehnt zurück. Drei Jahre, in denen George und Angelina umeinander geschlichen waren wie zwei Raubkatzen vor einem Kampf. Drei Jahren, in denen immer wieder Andeutungen gefallen waren und in denen George beinahe verrückt geworden wäre, als er, Fred, mit Angelina zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war. Dabei hatte Fred gedacht, dass George vielleicht endlich einmal aus sich herausgehen und ein wenig Eifersucht zeigen würde, aber nein. Kaum zu glauben, wie schüchtern ein solcher Rumtreibernachkömmling sein konnte, wenn es um Mädchen ging. Doch nun befanden sich die beiden im selben Raum und Fred würde schon darauf achten, dass keiner herausstürmte, bevor nicht endlich gesagt worden war, was ja wohl irgendwann gesagt werden musste.

Währenddessen hatte George die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich mit seinem Fuß geschlossen und balancierte nun, mit einem höchst konzentriert wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck, das beladene Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch zu, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Kann ich dir helfen?", erkundigte sich Angelina und sprang sofort auf, als er neben ihr stand. „Geht schon…", brachte George hervor, durch ihre unmittelbare Nähe nervös geworden und heilfroh, als das Tablett endlich auf dem Tisch stand und der Kaffee noch immer, unberührt von dem, was hier gerade vor sich ging, seelenruhig in den Tassen schwappte, ohne überzulaufen. „Bitte schön…", murmelte er, während er eine der Tassen hochhob und vor Angelina schob.

Er ließ sich neben ihr auf der riesigen Couch nieder, griff sorgsam nach seiner eigenen Tasse, räumte auch Milch und Zucker von dem Tablett herunter und legte es schließlich unter den Tisch. „Milch? Zucker?", fragte er überflüssigerweise und löffelte sich selbst ein wenig Zucker in den pechschwarzen Kaffee. „Danke sehr.", erwiderte Angelina leise und schüttete etwas Milch in ihre Tasse. Schweigen herrschte, während die beiden vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk nippten. Fieberhaft durchsuchte George seine Gedanken nach einem geeigneten Gesprächsthema, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen, abgesehen von dem üblichen Gerede über das Wetter.

„Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte er sich schließlich und betrachtete das Mädchen, das neben ihm saß und das er nun schon so lange kannte. „Wir haben uns ja eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen…" Angelina nickte bekräftigend. „Allerdings. Seitdem ihr zwei so spektakulär aus der Schule geflohen seid, hab ich euch nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen." Georges Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. ‚Euch.' Angelina war nicht gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen, sondern sie. Ihn und Fred. Zwei ihrer besten Freunde. Hastig stellte George sicher, dass sein Lächeln, das gerade im Begriff war zu entgleiten, nur noch breiter wurde und beschloss, erst einmal zu warten.

Nun offenbar mutig geworden, sprach Angelina weiter. „Ihr hättet euch ruhig mal melden können.", erklärte sie und ihr Tonfall klang seltsam anklagend. Genau wie ihre Augen, die ihn beinahe zu durchbohren schienen. Instinktiv wich George etwas nach hinten aus. Angelina schien ihm nicht gerade glücklich und zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er und Fred sich nicht besonders gut verhalten hatten, seitdem sie Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatten. Irgendwie hatten sie, zwischen Wohnung suchen und Laden einrichten, wohl vergessen, sich bei ihren alten Freunden zu melden und sie mal wieder zu treffen.

„Oh.", machte er gedehnt und konnte beobachten, wie Angelina in Zeitlupe die Augen verdrehte. „Oh.", wiederholte sie schnaubend. „Was Besseres fällt dem werten Herrn Weasley wohl nicht ein, hm? Verdammt, George, hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, wie wir uns gefühlt haben? Gut, in der ersten Woche nach eurem Verschwinden sind wir noch davon ausgegangen, dass ihr zwei irgendwo betrunken durch die Welt torkelt und eure neue Freiheit genießt. Aber irgendwann wurde die Hoffnung weniger und selbst wir konnten uns nichts mehr einreden. Die Tage flogen nur so dahin und niemals kam eine Eule von euch."

George blickte betreten beiseite, während er Angelinas Worte auf sich wirken ließ. Sie prasselten auf ihn ein, ungeschützt und ohne Vorwarnung saß er da und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Eine Entschuldigung für ihr Verhalten hatte er nicht anzubieten… Und er wagte nicht, Angelina ins Gesicht zu sehen, aus Angst vor dem, was er in ihren Augen würde lesen können. Wut, Verachtung und vor allem Enttäuschung. Ihre Stimme, Angelinas leicht dunkle Seidenstimme, die er so sehr liebte, bebte vor Zorn, als sie weitersprach.

„Wir fühlten uns verraten, George, kannst du das irgendwie nachvollziehen? Wir dachten, wir würden euch etwas bedeuteten und dann mussten wir feststellen, dass wir uns offenbar geirrt hatten. Jeden Tag aufs Neue versuchten wir einen Grund für euer Verhalten zu finden, versuchten zu verstehen, weshalb keine Nachricht von euch kam, aber irgendwann bemerkten wir, dass wir uns nur selbst belogen und die Wahrheit aussperrten. Dann dachten wir, es läge an uns. Vielleicht hatten wir euch schlecht behandelt und es nicht einmal gemerkt. Immer und immer wieder überlegten wir und keiner wusste etwas. In den Monaten zuvor hatten wir uns stets gut verstanden…"

Angelina sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne und George schluckte schwer. In seinem Kopf kämpften Tausende von Gedanken gegeneinander an und alles, was er davon mitbekam, war reinstes Chaos. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, ob und wenn ja, was er erwidern sollte und so schwieg er weiterhin, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass dies die schlechteste Lösung von allen war. Und dennoch starrte er nur in seine Tasse, rührte ab und zu darin herum und lauschte Angelinas Worten, die ihn ungeschützt und ohne Vorwarnung trafen.

„Das Schuljahr ging vorüber, jeder von uns bekam eine Einladung zur Eröffnung eures Ladens und wir freuten uns, weil ihr an uns gedacht hattet. Wir waren glücklich- zumindest solange, bis wir mitbekamen, dass die Mehrheit aller Hogwartsschüler solche Einladungen erhalten hatte." An dieser Stelle spürte George ganz deutlich Angelinas Augen auf sich gerichtet und hob kurz den Kopf, um sich gleich darauf zu wünschen, es unterlassen zu haben. Ihre Augen waren Himmel und Hölle zugleich, sprachen von Liebe, sollte er eine Erklärung haben, und von unendlichem Leid, sollte er sie erneut enttäuschen.

„Verdammt, George…" Plötzlich war ihre Stimme ganz leise und das Schwarz ihrer Augen zeugte nur mehr von Verwirrung. „Wir dachten, euch liegt etwas an uns. Haben wir uns so geirrt? Sag doch was…" Geradezu bittend blickte sie ihn an, flehte nach einer Erklärung, die sie beruhigen würde. Und es zerriss George schier das Herz, dass er ihr keine geben konnte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir antworten soll, Angelina. Nur, dass es mir, uns, so Leid tut. Wir haben es schlicht und einfach vergessen…"

Noch während er sprach, spürte George, dass er etwas vollkommen Falsches gesagt hatte. Angelina saß fassungslos vor ihm und betrachtete mit müdem Blick ein Sofakissen. „Vergessen.", wiederholte sie wispernd. „Ihr habt uns also vergessen?" Das Wispern schwoll an zu einem lauten, wütenden Fauchen und George zuckte erschrocken zusammen. So hatte er das doch überhaupt nicht gemeint… „Ich erzähl dir gleich was von ‚vergessen', George Weasley!", stieß das Mädchen hervor, ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in den weichen Stoff der Couch und George konnte sehen, wie die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Nur Sekunden später löste sie ihre Finger wieder, um sie zu Fäusten zu ballen und vom Sofa aufzuspringen. Ihre Lippen waren schmal und dünn, wütend zusammengepresst und nicht wie sonst lächelnd. „Wir können euch ebenso vergessen, wie ihr uns vergessen habt.", erklärte sie tonlos und es war diese Ruhe in ihrer Stimme, die George nun Angst machte. Das hier war jenseits von Wut und Zorn, das war weitaus mehr. „Aber wir haben euch doch gar nicht vergessen!", beeilte sich der Rotschopf zu sagen, bevor Angelina ihn überhaupt nicht mehr zu Wort kommen ließ. „Wir hatten nur wahnsinnig viel zu tun und haben dabei vergessen, euch zu schreiben…"

Er konnte selbst hören, wie verzweifelt das klang. Ein verrückter Versuch, etwas zu retten, das ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr gerettet werden konnte. „Sicher.", nickte Angelina spöttisch und musterte ihn kühl. „Ihr wart über ein halbes Jahr lang so beschäftigt, dass ihr euren alten Freunden nicht einmal ein paar Zeilen kritzeln konntet. Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich, George Weasley, dass du es wagst, mir etwas Derartiges ins Gesicht zu sagen?" Selbst wenn er die Worte an sich nicht begriffen hätte, hätte George gemerkt, dass es um etwas Ernstes ging. Es war immer ernst, wenn sie ihn mit seinem vollen Namen ansprach.

„Es ist die Wahrheit.", entgegnete er leise und hob langsam eine Hand, um behutsam nach ihrer zu greifen. Es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, dass sie sie ruckartig wegzog. „Angelina… bitte hör mir zu.", beschwor George seine älteste Freundin und deutete stumm auf den Platz neben sich. „Bitte setz dich wieder zu mir, ja?" Er wartete einen Moment, sah zu, wie sie überlegte und sich schließlich, in gebührendem Abstand, erneut auf der Couch niederließ. „Danke.", begann er leise und lächelte sie unsicher an. Noch einmal nippte er an seinem mittlerweile kalten Kaffee, bevor er die Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Ich weiß, es hört sich furchtbar an, aber Fred und ich haben wirklich nur vergessen, euch Briefe zu schicken. Schau mal, beinahe sieben Jahre lang haben wir uns mehr oder weniger tagtäglich gesehen und niemals ein Wort geschrieben.", versuchte er zu erklären, weshalb sein Zwilling und er selbst niemals daran gedacht hatten, dass vielleicht jemand auf einen Brief von ihnen warten könnte. „Dann haben wir die Wohnung gesucht und einen Laden- wir wollten endlich unsere Träume verwirklichen und hatten nicht im Geringsten damit gerechnet, dass es so schwierig sein würde. Fred und ich haben bestimmt zwanzig Gebäude inspiziert, bis wir endlich das hier gefunden hatten. Und plötzlich wurde es ernst."

George unterbrach sich kurz, lächelte Angelina verlegen an und fuhr leise fort. „Du kennst uns doch- wir waren vollkommen überfordert und hatten uns alles viel leichter vorgestellt. Jahrelang haben wir in einer Traumwelt gelebt und von heute auf morgen wurde es die Realität. Die Arbeit war schwieriger, als wir vermutet hatten und auch der Papierkram war schwer zu bewältigen. Wir hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und waren froh, wenn wir abends in unsere Betten fallen und bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschlafen konnten. Die Wochenenden haben wir genutzt, um alle Artikel im Laden einzuräumen und die Werbekampagne zu starten. Freizeit war ein Fremdwort geworden."

Scheu blickte er nach links, wollte Angelinas Reaktionen sehen und hoffen, dass sie nun wieder etwas fröhlicher war. „Aber doch wohl nicht sechs Monate lang.", gab Angelina gerade bissig zurück und Georges Hoffnungen verpufften auf der Stelle. Er seufzte kurz auf. „Nein. Nicht sechs Monate lang, da hast du vollkommen Recht. Aber nach diesen ersten, anstrengenden Monaten lief das Geschäft ganz gut an und wir bekamen erstmals richtig Arbeit. Arbeit mit Kunden, mit neuen Aufträgen und allem. Arbeit, die uns daran hinderte, unsere Gedanken schweifen zu lassen und die kaum Zeit ließ für lange Briefe an alte Freunde."

George verstummte, denn ihm gingen die Worte aus. Mehr hatte er nicht vorzutragen zu seiner und Freds Entschuldigung. Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass das niemals ausreichen würde; zu wenig ausreichend klangen die Worte in seinen Ohren. Er schloss seine Augen, fühlte die seltsame Ruhe, die nun seinen Körper beherrschte und wartete darauf, dass Angelina das Schweigen brach. Wartete darauf, dass sie aufsprang, noch etwas sagte und dann aus seinem Leben verschwand. Wer wollte schon mit jemandem befreundet sein, der derart ignorant zu sein schien?

„Habt ihr uns denn wirklich vergessen?", flüsterte Angelina und ihre Stimme klang erstickt, als würde sie die Tränen zurückhalten müssen, und gleichzeitig flehte sie George an, ihr zu widersprechen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in ihre. Sie glitzerten silbrig und er ahnte, was es sie kosten musste, die Tränen nicht laufen zu lassen. Er öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als Angelina weitersprach und ihre Worte trafen ihn mitten ins Herz. „Hast du mich tatsächlich vergessen, George?", wisperte sie und kauerte vor ihm, die Beine angezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und die Augen riesengroß.

Fassungslos sah er sie an, schluckte schwer und suchte nach seiner Stimme, die ihm beinahe den Dienst versagen wollte. „Glaubst du das tatsächlich?", wollte er wissen, hörte, wie rau seine Stimme klang und bemerkte, wie Angelina Gänsehaut bekam. „Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, starrte ins Nirgendwo und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin: „Wie könnte ich… wie könnte ich…" Irgendwann legten sich ihre Finger auf seine Hand und brachten ihn zurück, zu ihr. „Heißt das ‚Nein'?", vergewisserte sie sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzuschluchzen. „Angelina… Ich habe in jeder Sekunde der vergangenen drei Jahre an dich gedacht. Nachts träume ich von dir und bei Tage kann ich den Gedanken an dich nicht abschütteln, er ist immer irgendwo. Ist das Antwort genug?"

Einige silbrige Tränen rollten Angelinas Wange hinab, wurden auf dem Weg zu ihrem Kinn von zwei weichen Lippen weggeküsst und lautlos weinend schmiegte sie sich, umschlungen von starken Armen, an Georges warmen Körper. „Ist es…", nickte sie irgendwann und spürte seinen fliegenden Atem dicht bei ihrem rechten Ohr. „Ich liebe dich.", wisperte George und streichelte mit einer Hand ihre Wange. „Nicht mehr weinen… ich wollte dir nicht wehtun…", murmelte er beruhigend und hauchte sanft einen Kuss auf ihr Ohrläppchen. Ein Lachen war Angelinas Antwort. „Endlich…", lächelte sie. „Endlich hast du es gesagt… Ich liebe dich auch."

Und draußen vor der Wohnzimmertür war Freds Grinsen breiter als jemals zuvor. Nach drei Jahren hatte es sein Zwilling also doch noch geschafft und machte nun sowohl sich selbst als auch Angelina glücklich. Fred hätte kaum einen Menschen gewusst, dem er es mehr gegönnt hätte…

OoOoOoO

Vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer:

Leaky: /lach/ Ja, ich weiß, ich komm nicht los davon, deswegen schreib' ich ja an dieser längeren Sache, um mich mal wieder richtig austoben zu können /zwinker/. Aber es freut mich, dass dir „Lovestory" gefallen hat! Vielleicht kannst du mit diesem Oneshot hier auch was anfangen…

LadyAdamas: Tausend Dank! So viele wunderbare Komplimente auf einmal /freu/. Und ja, ich überleg mir was zu den beiden, aber ich warne dich lieber gleich vor, dass es noch etwas dauern könnte. Ich hab im Moment so wahnsinnig viel zu tun. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir mit diesem kleinen Kapitel wieder ein wenig den Tag versüßen!

Moon: Danke schön! Ich glaube, das hier kennst du auch noch nicht- oder?

Darkheart1230: Vielen, vielen Dank /drück/ Seamus/Blaise kommt auch bald

Amélie: Mh, tut mir Leid, dass du Harry nicht mochtest und tut mir Leid, dass du das hier auch schon wieder kennst. Aber daran ist Koko schuld, sie hat gesagt, ich solle „Vergissmeinnicht" hochladen /smile/. Ich sitz an deinem Brief dran, am WE ist er fertig!


	6. Ist das Leben nicht schön?

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"!

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Kapitel Sechs handelt von Seamus und Blaise und wie die zwei zueinander gefunden haben. Alles in allem ist es eine Liebesgeschichte mit eindeutig glücklichem Ausgang, weswegen ich sie auch gerade jetzt online stelle. Wie gemein wäre es denn, an Weihnachten etwas Trauriges zu veröffentlichen/smile/ Reviewantworten finden sich wie immer am Ende des Kapitels.

Summary: Wie finden zwei so verschiedene Menschen wie Seamus Finnigan und Blaise Zabini zusammen? Und was können sie noch voneinander lernen? Dies ist ihre Geschichte.

Pairing: Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Für Nina. Um die Lücke an Blaise/Seamus-Stories zu schließen, hab' ich eben auch mal eine geschrieben .

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und euch allen Fröhliche Weihnachten,

eure Maia

OoOoOoO

Ist das Leben nicht schön?

Guten Abend. Es ist Samstag, kurz vor Mitternacht und neben mir im Bett liegt der wunderbarste Mensch, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Schlafend, versteht sich. Mit rotblondem, zerwuscheltem Haar und einem anbetungswürdigen, vom Kissen zerknautschten Gesicht. Sommersprossen, die sich dunkel von der blassen Haut abheben und hellrote Lippen, fein geschwungen und leicht geöffnet. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen, wenn ich Seamus erzählen würde, wie hingerissen ich ihn beobachte. Dann würde er eine Hand heben und fasziniert meine Wange berühren, die sich tiefrot verfärbt hätte.

„Blaise…", würde er wohl sagen und ich könnte den amüsierten Unterton in seiner Stimme hören, „du wirst ja rot." Früher bin ich niemals rot geworden. Früher- das bedeutet, bevor das mit Seamus und mir passiert ist. Ja, das trifft es eigentlich recht genau. Geplant hatte ich es bestimmt nicht und er ebenso wenig. Es ist einfach geschehen, ohne dass wir etwas dafür konnten. Und seitdem hat sich mein Leben jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr verbessert. Jedes Lachen, das Seamus mir entlockt hat, hat alles andere in den Schatten gestellt. Ich bin glücklich und es ist einzig sein Verdienst.

Seit etwa einem Jahr sind wir nun zusammen und seit drei Monaten teilen wir uns eine Wohnung. Seitdem komme ich recht häufig in den Genuss, Seamus beim Schlafen beobachten zu können. Wann immer wir gemeinsam ausgehen, so wie heute Abend auch, ist es Seamus, dem daheim sofort die Augen zufallen. Ich hingegen bin anschließend vollkommen aufgedreht und finde noch längst keinen Schlaf. So liege ich neben meinem Liebsten im Bett und betrachte ihn aufmerksam. Anfangs tat ich es aus Neugier, wollte seinen Körper kennenlernen. Mittlerweile tue ich es automatisch und kenne Seamus längst in und auswendig.

Der Winkel, in dem sein Kopf auf dem Kissen ruht, scheint perfekt und Seamus wirkt gelassen, wenn er so daliegt. Ein Arm ist stets unter seinem Kopf vergraben, der andere ruht meistens vor seinem Gesicht oder auf der Decke. Er schläft selten auf dem Rücken, meistens auf der Seite und beinahe immer von mir abgewandt. Nicht absichtlich, wie er mir einmal höchst verlegen erklärte. Nur schlafe er lieber nach links abgewandt als nach rechts. Ich musste lachen, als er mich entschuldigend ansah und ernsthaft dachte, ich wäre ihm deswegen böse. Seitdem schlafe ich ebenfalls in diese Richtung und schmiege mich einfach an ihn.

Behutsam hebe ich eine Hand, fahre sachte die Rundung seiner Schulter nach und streife die nackte Haut seines rechten Armes. Ich kann die feinen, kaum sichtbaren Härchen spüren und unwillkürlich lächele ich. Ich könnte Stunden damit verbringen, ihn nur anzuschauen, ohne ihn zu berühren. Ich sitze so nahe neben ihm, dass es mir beinahe scheint, als könnte ich ihn fühlen. Seamus Finnigan ist ein Wunder und ich zolle ihm jede Nacht aufs Neue meine vollkommene Bewunderung für das, was er ist und tut. Seamus steht für wahre Lebensfreude und irisches Temperament. Er ist ein Energiebündel und versteht es, mich mit seiner Begeisterung anzustecken und mitzureißen, ob ich will oder nicht. In seiner Gegenwart ist es mir unmöglich, unglücklich zu sein.

Als wir noch zur Schule gingen, dachte ich immer, er wäre ständig fröhlich. Kein Kind von Traurigkeit eben. Später, als ich ihn kurz nach unserem Abschluss in einer Bar wiedersah, fand ich meinen Eindruck von damals bestätigt. Wir wechselten ein paar Worte, der Höflichkeit halber, und ich fragte mich, wie jemand so gute Laune haben konnte, ohne dass es dafür einen ersichtlichen Grund gab. Ich kannte niemanden, der so war wie er und es faszinierte mich ungemein. Es war eine Lebenseinstellung, die mir völlig fremd war. Mir, dem stets ernsten, eher in sich gekehrten Slytherin, der sich über alles und jeden Gedanken machte.

„Bis bald.", rief er mir in der Bar zum Abschied zu und ich nahm es wörtlich. „Bis wann?", fragte ich zurück und ich erinnere mich noch heute gerne daran zurück, wie irritiert er mich ansah. „Was?", wollte er wissen und ich errötete. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, aber in der Zeit mit Seamus geschah es immer öfter. Daran gewöhnt habe ich mich dennoch nicht. „Du hast doch gesagt ‚Bis bald'.", erklärte ich und spürte regelrecht, wie ich mich um Kopf und Kragen redete. „Also: Bis wann?" Er musterte mich kurz und grinste dann übers ganze Gesicht. „Morgen wieder hier?" Ich nickte und dem Morgen folgte eine ellenlange Reihe von Abenden, an denen wir uns trafen.

Er spendierte mir ein Butterbier, das nächste ging auf meine Rechnung und unsere Unterhaltung vertiefte sich von Stunde zu Stunde. Als die Bar schloss, wanderten wir in seine Wohnung und führten unser Gespräch dort weiter, begleitet von einer Flasche besten Feuerwhiskeys. Seamus drang in Tiefen vor, von denen ich kaum geahnt hatte, dass ich sie besaß. Ich hörte mich schmutzige Witze reißen und vernahm sein Lachen, tief und kehlig, das mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. In diesem Moment gestand ich mir ein, dass Seamus Finnigan mir womöglich etwas bedeuten könnte, wenn ich ihn noch besser kennenlernte.

Irgendwann schlief ich auf seiner Couch ein und bekam am nächsten Morgen den Schreck meines Lebens, als mich Seamus fröhlich summend weckte und mir erklärte, er habe Frühstück gemacht. Verlegen und chaotisch aussehend saß ich ihm gegenüber, schenkte mir schweigend Kaffee ein und betrachtete die Köstlichkeiten, die da vor mir auf dem Tisch standen. „Wie spät ist es?", erkundigte ich mich schließlich und überlegte im Stillen, ob Seamus wohl ein Morgenmensch war. Er ist es nicht, wie ich mittlerweile nur allzu gut weiß. „Kurz nach Elf.", murmelte er geistesabwesend, während er im Tagespropheten blätterte und mir rasch zuzwinkerte. „Früh am Tag also."

Ich lachte. Er hatte mir direkt aus der Seele gesprochen. Ich schlief gerne lang und ausgiebig. Nun, zumindest wenn ich Ferien oder Urlaub hatte. Wenn ich zur Universität musste (ich studierte Magisches Recht, mittlerweile habe ich mit Terry Boot eine eigene Kanzlei) oder gerade ein Praktikum absolvierte, musste ich mich wohl oder übel früher aus dem Bett quälen. „Was hast du heute vor?", wollte er wissen, während er die Zeitung nach einem raschen Durchschauen zusammenfaltete und mir reichte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sie landete auf dem dritten Stuhl, der in der Küche stand. „Nichts Besonderes.", erwiderte ich und als ich ihm einen Blick zuwarf, konnte ich seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er etwas plante.

Seamus dreht sich im Bett leicht in meine Richtung und ich streiche ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus den Augen. Der Tag damals war der erste gewesen, den wir vollständig miteinander verbrachten. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht mehr, was wir alles unternommen haben, aber irgendwie schaffte es Seamus, dass ich mich nicht eine Minute langweilte, sondern wunderbar amüsierte und nicht einmal mitbekam, wie die Stunden verflogen. Am Ende des Tages war ich verliebt, so unsinnig es mir auch vorkam. Jedenfalls hatte Seamus Finnigan mich verzaubert und er tut es bis heute.

Ich male mit fliegenden Fingern die Kurve seiner Lippen nach und beobachte fasziniert, wie sich seine Nase dabei kräuselt. Seamus ist spannender als jede andere Person, die ich kenne. Und er hat es geschafft, mich sanft zu verändern. Ich bin heute viel gelassener als früher, grübele nicht über alles nach und habe gelernt, das Leben zu genießen. Das kommt von ganz alleine, wenn man seine Tage mit Seamus verbringt. Dann stiehlt sich automatisch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, denn man will mitlachen, wenn er es tut. Es ist mitreißend und dringt direkt in mein Herz. Dann habe ich nicht die geringste Chance, dagegen anzukämpfen. Zugegeben- meistens will ich es auch gar nicht.

Als ich Draco, nach wie vor mein bester Freund, das erste Mal davon erzählte, dass ich mich mit Seamus Finnigan traf und das nicht nur im rein freundschaftlichen Interesse, hat er besser reagiert, als ich es mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. „Ach, tatsächlich? Unser irischer Sunnyboy? Interessant, Blaise. Höchst interessant." Und dabei hatte er dieses widerliche Grinsen aufgesetzt, das soviel bedeutete wie: ‚Überrascht mich nicht wirklich, alter Freund.' Seitdem Draco und Harry Potter „so was wie eine Beziehung" (so nennt es Draco, nicht ich!) haben, ist er furchtbar ausgeglichen und mir oft recht unheimlich. Wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass Beziehungen uns verändern.

Jedenfalls war ich mehr als nur erleichtert darüber, dass er es derart locker aufgenommen hat. Bei Draco kommt es stets auf die jeweilige Tagesform an, wie er auf manches reagiert und ich hatte einen guten Tag erwischt. Allerdings bekam ich von dem Moment an, ab dem er von mir und Seamus wusste, ständig Kommentare zu hören. Draco liebt es, mich zu necken, vor allem, da ich, was Seamus betrifft, sofort darauf eingehe und verlegen werde. Dann amüsiert er sich königlich und ich sitze nur kopfschüttelnd daneben, während ich darauf warte, dass sein Lachanfall vorübergeht und wir unser Gespräch fortsetzen können.

Seamus seufzt im Schlaf leise auf und ich erwische mich selbst dabei, wie ich ihn anschaue und dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinse. Meine Hand wandert von seinen Lippen über seine Nase zu seinen Augenbrauen, fährt sachte zuerst die rechte, dann die linke nach und streift anschließend seine Stirn. Es gibt für mich kaum einen schöneren Anblick als den schlafenden Seamus Finnigan. Er hat mir verboten, ihn zu photographieren, während er schläft und ich halte mich daran, ansonsten würde ich ein solches Bild stets bei mir tragen. Was ich, zugegeben, mit einer anderen Photographie von ihm tue und bisher bestens vor ihm geheim gehalten habe.

Vor ihm und auch vor jedem anderen. Draco würde sich kaputtlachen und hätte genügend Stoff, um mich für den Rest meines Lebens aufzuziehen. Dabei hatte ich niemals vorgehabt, zu so einem Menschen zu werden. Ich meine, welcher andere 23jährige läuft mit dem Bild seiner großen Liebe herum? Das macht man doch nur, wenn man verheiratet ist und drei Kinder hat und sie ständig bei sich tragen will, oder nicht? Jedenfalls ist das der Grund, weshalb ich es tue. Auf meinem Schreibtisch in der Kanzlei steht zwar ein großes Photo von Seamus, aber was ist für die Zeit zwischen Zuhause und Arbeit? Wenn ich einkaufen bin? Oder sonst etwas zu erledigen habe und große Sehnsucht verspüre? Ich hab keinen anderen Weg gesehen als mir dieses kleine Bildchen zu besorgen und in meinem Schlüsselanhänger zu verstecken.

So peinlich es mir auch ist, muss ich dennoch zugeben, dass es einige Monate dauerte, bis ich bemerkte, dass nicht einmal Seamus sieben Tage die Woche fröhlich und unbeschwert sein konnte. Dann erfuhr er, dass sein Großvater väterlicherseits ins Krankenhaus gekommen war und als ich Seamus' Wohnung betrat, fand ich ihn sturzbetrunken und noch mit der Whiskeyflasche in der Hand vor. Irgendwie bekam ich es hin, ihn ins Bett zu verfrachten und er schlief sofort ein. Am nächsten Morgen erwartete ich ihn mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ich sanft und bemerkte erschrocken, wie seine Augen glitzerten.

Mit stockender Stimme erzählte er mir von seiner Sorge um seinen Opa und ich begriff, plötzlich und schmerzhaft, dass auch ein Seamus Finnigan nicht nur fröhlich ist. Es tat mir weh, ihn so zu sehen und gleichzeitig ging mir vor Liebe zu ihm das Herz auf. Ich wich ihm nicht mehr von der Seite, bis wir gute Nachrichten von seinem Großvater erhalten hatten und danach lächelte Seamus wieder. Seitdem achte ich genauer auf kleine Feinheiten, die mir verraten, wie es um seine Gefühle bestellt ist und ich habe festgestellt, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit niemals Trauer zeigt. Da ist er Seamus- stets gut gelaunt und immer für einen Spaß zu haben.

Ich habe mich in diesen Seamus verliebt, der ständig lacht und mit seiner Fröhlichkeit alle mitreißen kann. Aber zu wissen, dass er mir vertraut und mir gegenüber zugeben kann, dass auch er Sorgen hat und dass auch für ihn nicht alles rosarot ist, macht mich glücklich. Das sind die Momente, in denen ich Seamus Finnigan am allermeisten liebe- für das, was er nicht zu sein scheint, wenn man andere fragt. Ich darf hinter die Fassade blicken und ihn halten, wenn er mich braucht. Er ist ein Meister im Verdrängen, das hat er mir an jenem Morgen gebeichtet. Doch ich halte mir zugute, dass sich das ein wenig geändert hat, seitdem ich in sein Leben getreten bin.

Am zweitmeisten liebe ich ihn dafür, dass er sich über meine Schwäche für Vollmilchschokolade in rauen Mengen und Schokolade im Allgemeinen amüsiert und dennoch, falls er denn einmal vor mir wach ist, aufsteht, um mir nach dem Guten-Morgen-Kuss eine Tasse heißer Schokolade zu reichen. Dann strahle ich übers ganze Gesicht und frage mich, wie ein Mensch nur so wunderbar sein kann. Wenn ein Tag so beginnt, ist es ein phantastischer Tag. Und wenn dann noch die Sonne scheint, bin ich restlos glücklich.

Seamus tritt im Schlaf sachte gegen mein Bein und murmelt etwas, aus dem man mit viel gutem Willen „Blaise" heraushören kann. Ich lächele verzaubert (Draco nennt es mein „idiotisches Verliebten-Grinsen", doch damit bin ich nicht ganz einverstanden. Leider fragt er mich nicht.) und schlüpfe vorsichtig unter die Decke, um Seamus nicht aufzuwecken. Ich küsse ihn sachte auf die Lippen, bevor ich meinen Kopf neben seinen auf das Kissen lege und mich an ihn schmiege. In Momenten wie solchen wird mir wieder einmal bewusst, dass ich alles an diesem Menschen liebe und dass er für mich einfach perfekt ist. Er hat mich verändert und ich ihn. Ich sehe ihn an und alles in mir strahlt vor Glück. Und dann denke ich, dass Seamus Recht hat mit seiner Lebenseinstellung, auch wenn man es nicht übertreiben sollte.

Fröhlich sein. Glücklich sein. Dem Leben eine Chance geben. Momente genießen und in der Erinnerung festhalten, um sie bei Bedarf hervorzuholen und sich an ihnen zu freuen. Weshalb sollte man auch nicht? Ja, Seamus hat Recht. Und ich liebe ihn noch mehr dafür, dass er es mir gezeigt hat: Das Leben ist schön.

OoOoOoO

Vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer:

Moon: Na, so schlimm war Englisch nun auch nicht, hm/smile/ Und es gab ja immerhin ein Happy Ending für George und Angelina. Ich hoffe, du magst diese hier auch. Frohe Weihnachten!

LadyAdamas: Bonsoir à toi, ça va bien? Ich muss ja ganz ehrlich zugeben, dass ich nach jedem deiner Reviews vollkommen perplex und in Gedanken purpurrot werdend vor dem Computer sitze und mich unglaublich freue. Ich hoffe nur, ich kann dich auch weiterhin begeistern. Noch einmal: tausend Dank für die Komplimente, ich freu mich einfach, wenn jemand mein Geschreibsel lohnt. Auch dir: Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Kasseopeia: Fein, dass das Pairing tatsächlich ankam. Hatte da auch so meine gewissen Zweifel. Und Danke schön für's Daumendrücken, kann bisher leider noch nicht sagen, ob's geholfen hat /smile/. Ich hoffe, du kannst dich auch für Seamus und Blaise erwärmen. Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Leaky: Liebe Große, heute hast du ja ein Pairing bekommen, zu dem ich dich nicht erst bekehren muss, oder? Ich denke, Seamus/Blaise magst du- ja/unsicher schau/ Nächste Woche kommen Brief und Karte. Fröhliche Weihnachten!


	7. Komposition in Rot und Gold

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"!

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Kapitel Sieben handelt von einem eher brisanten Pairing, nämlich von Fred und George. Eigentlich beschreibt der Oneshot einen einzigen Augenblick und Gedanken, viel Handlung hat er nämlich nicht. Es ist einzige Wortmalerei, aber ich hoffe, ihr könnt damit etwas anfangen /smile/. Mir persönlich hat es großen Spaß gemacht, das hier zu schreiben, auch wenn es wohl um einiges kürzer geworden ist als die anderen Geschichten. Nya, wie gesagt, ich hab einfach nur einen Augenblick eingefangen. Reviewantworten findet ihr wie immer am Ende.

Summary: Rot und Gold sind die Farben Gryffindors. Und die Farben von Fred und George Weasley. „Komposition in Rot und Gold": Ein eingefangener Augenblick in der Welt der Zwillinge.

Pairing: Fred Weasley/George Weasley

Warnings: Slash, Twincest

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Für alle, die es lieben, mit Worten zu spielen und Details zu beschreiben /smile/.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch eure

Maia

OoOoOoO

**Komposition in Rot und Gold**

Wenn früh am Morgen die Sonne durch das offene Fenster meines Schlafzimmers fällt, sich zwischen den Vorhängen vorbeistiehlt und ganz wunderbare Kreise auf deinen nackten Körper malt, dann wirkt deine Haut wie flüssiges Gold, auf dem das Licht einen kleinen Tanz vorführt. Fasziniert blinzele ich, erwarte beinahe noch zu träumen, doch als ich ein zweites Mal zu dir schaue, bemerke ich, dass dieses Schauspiel wirklich gerade passiert, vor meiner Nase. In all den 19 Jahren, die wir nun schon miteinander verbracht haben, hat es nur wenige Morgen wie diesen gegeben und ich bin mir des besonderen Zaubers durchaus bewusst.

Langsam wandert der Sonnenstrahl vorwitzig nach oben, lässt die feinen Härchen um deinen Bauchnabel herum fast blond wirken und so unglaublich weich, dass ich am liebsten mit der Hand darüber fahren möchte, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du davon aufwachen würdest. Und da es Sonntag ist, gönne ich dir deinen heiligen Schlaf. Irgendwann, vielleicht in einer halben Stunde, werde ich aufstehen und uns Frühstück machen, um es dir ans Bett bringen zu können. Es ist viel zu lange her, dass wir so etwas gemacht haben. Oder erinnerst du dich etwa an das letzte Mal? Ich jedenfalls nicht.

Doch zuvor werde ich noch eine kleine Weile hier liegen bleiben, direkt neben dir, um das einzigartige Farbenspiel zu bewundern, das sich auf deinem Körper offenbart. Ich kenne jeden Zentimeter von dir, weiß um die verschiedenen Nuancen, um die sich deine Hautfarbe ändert, wenn der Sommer kommt, und kenne die Abstufungen der Rottöne deiner Haare. Manchmal denke ich sogar, ich achte mehr auf die kleinen Details deines Körpers als du selbst. Aber ist es ein Wunder? Wir verbringen Tag und Nacht miteinander und ich habe stets dein Bild vor meinen Augen. Wie könnte ich nicht hinsehen? Nicht bemerken, dass deine Nase um einige Sommersprossen reicher geworden ist seit dem letzten Frühling?

Nein, mein Liebster, ich kann den Blick nicht von dir abwenden, erst recht nicht, wenn du so wie jetzt direkt neben mir bist und ich dich mit niemandem teilen muss. Wenn dein Kopf auf meinem Kissen ruht und ich deinen Herzschlag spüren kann, wenn ich eine Hand auf deinen Oberkörper lege, dann bist du mir so nah wie niemals sonst. Manchmal, kurz bevor ich einschlafe und deinen ruhigen Atem an meiner Wange fühle, glaube ich ganz fest daran, dass ich nur aufstehen bräuchte und dann könnte ich fliegen. So schwerelos fühle ich mich in jenen Momenten. Schwerelos vor Glück.

Entzückt beobachte ich, wie deine Wimpern kurz flattern, lang und geschwungen, von der Farbe reifen Weizens. Einen Augenblick denke ich beinahe, du würdest aufwachen, doch dann höre ich dich leise etwas murmeln und ich weiß, du hast dich wieder dem Schlaf ergeben und entfliehst der Wirklichkeit noch für eine kleine, kostbare Weile. Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, in denen wir uns unterscheiden. Ich bin ein Morgenmensch, liebe es, den Sonnenaufgang zu erleben und zu sehen, wir die ganze Welt in sanftes Rosa getaucht wird. Du hingegen verschläfst das meistens und wirst regelrecht mürrisch, wenn du vor neun Uhr aufstehen musst.

Früher hat es Mama nur geschafft, uns daran auseinander zu halten, erinnerst du dich? Je nachdem, wer von uns zu welcher Uhrzeit in der Küche zum Frühstück erschien, wurde tatsächlich mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen. Ansonsten war ich des Öfteren Fred und du warst George. Ein Grinsen genügte zur Verständigung und wir konnten alle in den Wahnsinn treiben, indem wir auf keinen der beiden Namen reagierten oder gleichzeitig bei „Fred!" den Kopf hoben. Ein wahres Schauspiel war es, unseren Brüdern dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie von einem zum anderen blickten und überlegten. Meistens haben sie unser kleines Spielchen mitgespielt und dann waren wir furchtbar stolz auf uns, weil wir es geschafft hatten, unsere Familie zu verwirren.

„Kindsköpfe!", warf uns Percy vor, als wir 13 waren und uns beharrlich weigerten, ihm zu verraten, welcher von uns sich in sein Schlafzimmer geschlichen hatte, um ein paar seiner Umhänge, nunja, zu verschönern. „Lieber Kindsköpfe als keinen Spaß zu verstehen, so wie du!", entgegnetest du ihm und gemeinsam rannten wir die Treppe hinunter. Allerdings nicht, ohne Percy zuvor nicht synchron die Zunge herausgestreckt zu haben. Uns war es schlicht egal, was er sagte und dachte. Wir machten gerne unsere Witze und Streiche- zu alt dafür fühlten wir uns gewiss nicht. Und Percy war sowieso zu sehr darauf bedacht, alle Regeln einzuhalten.

Deine Lippen, fein geschwungen und blass rot, verziehen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln und beinahe möchte ich fragen, ob du gerade von damals träumst. Du ziehst sogar deine Nase kraus, so wie früher, wann immer wir zur Rede gestellt wurden. Langsam hebe ich eine Hand, zupfe bedächtig eine Feder, die sich aus dem Kopfkissen befreit hat, aus deinen roten Haaren. So rot wie die Sonnenscheibe kurz vor ihrem Untergang. So rot und strahlend wie Kupfer. Mit feinen, goldenen Flecken darin, wie du sie im Sommer stets bekommst, wenn du viel Zeit unter freiem Himmel verbracht hast. Ich lasse meine Finger kurz über deine Haarspitzen streifen, so weich wie die Feder, die ich schmunzelnd neben mich auf den Nachttisch gelegt habe.

Ich puste leicht und beobachte fasziniert, wie deine Strähnen durcheinander wirbeln. Lang sind sie geworden, für deine Verhältnisse, denn sie reichen beinahe bis zu deinen Ohren. Du trägst sie bevorzugt kurz, weil es praktischer ist, aber ich liebe es, wenn deine Haare so zerzaust aussehen wie Harrys. Dann wirkst du noch mehr wie ein Lausbub als sonst. Meine eigenen Haare fallen mir fast schon auf die Schultern, doch meistens trage ich sie, wie Bill, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, auch wenn die Hälfte meiner Haare sofort wieder dem Band entschlüpft und mir ins Gesicht hängt. Allerdings nur solange, bis du sie mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinter die Ohren streichst.

„Hey.", hauche ich dir ins Ohr und stupse mit meinem Fuß gegen deinen Unterschenkel. Sonntag hin, Sonntag her, gerade geht die Sonne auf und ich möchte mir dieses Schauspiel gerne mit dir gemeinsam anschauen. „Bist du wach?", flüstere ich und meine Lippen streicheln über die zarte Haut deiner Wange. „Mhmhm.", machst du und blinzelst mich müde an. „Was ist los?", willst du verschlafen wissen und reibst mit einer Hand über deine Augen. Heute Morgen glitzern sie wie Bernstein, fällt mir auf und ich lächele unwillkürlich. Deine Augen faszinieren mich immer wieder aufs Neue.

Manchmal, so wie heute, haben sie die Farbe von Bernstein, ein andermal die flüssigen Honigs und dann denke ich wieder, dass sie nach Karamell aussehen. Jedenfalls sind sie braun, mit kleinen goldenen Sprenkeln darin, die mich meistens warm anlächeln. Zumindest, wenn du etwas wacher bist als zu dieser frühen Stunde. „Die Sonne geht auf.", erkläre ich dir leise und ziehe dich in meine Arme. „Siehst du?" Ich deute auf das Fenster, durch dessen Glas man wunderbar den pinken Himmel erkennen kann. „Deshalb weckst du mich?" Beinahe schaffst du es, beleidigt zu klingen. Doch ich kenne dich zu lange und zu gut, um es tatsächlich ernst zu nehmen.

„Es ist Sonnenaufgang.", wiederhole ich schmunzelnd. „Genieß' es, mh? Es wird einer der wenigen in deinem Leben sein, die du miterlebst. So lange, wie du immer schläfst…" Ein leises, kehliges Lachen ist deine Antwort und du zwinkerst mir zu. In solchen Momenten sind wir so vertraut miteinander, wie es mitten am Tag kaum möglich wäre. Auch das gehört für mich zum Zauber eines Sonnenaufgangs dazu. Oder auch Sonnenuntergang. Oder Sternennacht mit Mondsichel. Hauptsache, es hat eine gewisse Atmosphäre und die finden wir während der Arbeit nur selten.

Du schmiegst dich in meine Arme, die Sonne klettert am hellblauen Himmel noch ein Stück höher und unser Schlafzimmer nimmt langsam, aber sicher immer mehr Konturen an. Der Raum wird hell und ich kann jedes winzige Detail deines Körpers erkennen. Sanft hauche ich einen Kuss auf deine Haare und betrachte dich, mit dieser Mischung aus Verlangen, Sehnsucht und Angekommensein, die ich stets verspüre, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Alles an dir ist perfekt. Würde ich dir das sagen, würdest du wohl antworten, dass an mir dann auch alles perfekt sein müsste, weil wir Ebenbilder sind.

Ich würde dir widersprechen, weil du für mich etwas Vollkommenes bist, etwas, das ich in meinen Augen nie darstellen werde. Du bist besonders und ich bin ich- so ist das für mich und es ist gut so, denn es macht mich glücklich, wenn ich ich selbst sein kann. Ich finde mich zwar hübsch- aber du, Liebster, du bist wahrhaftig schön. Du bist rot und gold und sämtliche Farbnuancen dazwischen. Kann es phantastischere Farben geben auf dieser Welt? Als würde ich mir eine Antwort erwarten, blicke ich zu dir und begegne deinen Augen.

Ich sehe mich selbst in deinen Pupillen, sehe dich und sehe doch mein eigenes Gesicht. Ich lächele kurz, fühle mehr, wie du dich zu mir beugst, als dass ich es realisiere. Spüre deine Lippen auf meinen, deine Hand in meinem Haar und dann reißt mich der altbekannte Strudel mit, der mich jedes Mal ergreift, wenn du mich berührst. Deine andere Hand gleitet unter das Oberteil meines Schlafanzugs, streicht langsam über die nackte Haut meines Oberkörpers und ich stöhne leise auf. Du weißt, wie sehr ich deine Berührungen genieße und ich bemerke dein Lächeln, als du mich in einen zweiten Kuss ziehst.

Alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen und das Letzte, was ich mitbekomme, ist die Tatsache, wie wunderbar dein Körper mit meinem harmoniert. Dein Körper, mein Körper, wo ist der Unterschied? Ich bin du, du bist ich. Wir sind. Eine einzige Komposition aus Rot und Gold.

OoOoOoO

Vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer und euch allen noch nachträglich ein frohes, neues Jahr:

Kasseopeia: Es freut mich unglaublich, dass du findest, dass meine Stories von den anderen abweichen. Es macht mir mehr Spaß, mich mit anderen Pairings und Ideen zu beschäftigen als der Großteil der FF-Schreiber; das gibt einem auch mehr Freiheiten. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dich mit der „Komposition" auch wieder überzeugen.

Darkheart1230: /smile/ Danke schön, dass sie dir gefällt. Irgendwann schreib ich mal wieder eine über Blaise und Seamus, versprochen!

LadyAdamas: Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du die Story gelesen hast, obgleich du zu Beginn mit den Beiden nicht viel anfangen konntest. Vielen Dank auch an deine lieben Komplimente! Es freut mich, dass dir meine Art zu schreiben gefällt, und ich hoffe, Fred und George haben wir ebenfalls gefallen. Auch dir noch ein frohes, neues Jahr!

Leaky: Fein, dass es dir gefallen hat, Große! Deine Ron/Ginny-Story kommt übrigens online, sobald ich endlich mal einen Titel dafür gefunden habe /Haare rauf/. Ich denke also, beim übernächsten Kapitel sind sie dran. Sonst haben wir zwei Weasley-Stories hintereinander .


	8. Nach dem Ende

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"! 

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Kapitel Acht ist um einiges düsterer als Kapitel Sieben. Wie der Titel schon andeutet, geht es um die Zeit nach dem Krieg, um Harry und seine Gedanken. Ich mag die Geschichte irgendwie und ich hoffe, ich kann euch auch irgendwie für die Idee begeistern. Reviewantworten findet ihr wie immer am Ende der Story.

Summary: „Meine einzige Aufgabe im Leben bestand darin, Voldemort zu besiegen und das hab' ich erledigt. Und nun? Nun kann man mich wegwerfen." Harrys Leben nach dem Krieg. Nach dem Ende.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

Warnings: Zum Ende hin wird es kitschig…

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Für Amy.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch eure

Maia

OoOoOoO

**Nach dem Ende**

_Raben fliegen krächzend auf und verschwinden, schwarzen Farbtupfern am hellen Himmel gleich, langsam in der Ferne. Ansonsten herrscht bedrückende, lastende Stille. Gewitterwolken ziehen auf, verbergen die Sonne und lassen das Gelände um Hogwarts herum noch düsterer wirken, als es in diesen Tagen sowieso schon ist. Müde hebt Harry Potter den Kopf und blickt um sich, bemerkt die vielen Leichen um sich herum. Weißmagier und Schwarzmagier, wie sie tot nebeneinander liegen und alles, was bleibt, ist grenzenlose Trauer. _

_Der Kampf ist vorüber, Voldemort ist besiegt und der Weg für den Frieden ist frei. Nun kann er in Großbritannien wieder Einzug halten und die Menschen erfreuen. Doch bis dahin scheint noch eine ganze Weile vergehen zu müssen. Zu gebeutelt sind Land und Leute, zu erschöpft vom Kämpfen, um jubilieren zu können. Sie haben noch nicht begriffen, dass es nun wirklich vorbei ist, dass der Schrecken ein Ende hat und sie tatsächlich erleichtert aufatmen dürfen._

_Erschöpfte Menschen sehen Harry an, die Gesichter und Körper zerschunden, übersät von unzähligen Narben so vieler Flüche. Und dennoch stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf eben diese Gesichter. Trübe Augen werden klar, blitzen fröhlich und ein Wispern geht durch die Reihen. „Vorbei…. Der Krieg ist vorbei… Voldemort ist besiegt!" Das Wispern schwillt an zu einem lauten Rufen und Harry zuckt kurz zusammen, als er es hört. Ja, vorbei. Er hat seine Aufgabe erledigt. Und was kommt danach? Was kommt nach dem Ende?_

Eine kühle Hand legt sich auf Harrys rechte Schulter, schüttelt ihn sachte und lässt dann los, als er verwirrt die Augen öffnet und sich, auf beiden Händen abstützend, etwas erhebt. „Was ist los?", will er wissen und kann fühlen, wie schweißgebadet er ist. Aus der Dunkelheit heraus bemerkt er einen besorgten Blick und schüttelt unwillig den Kopf. „Mir geht's gut.", knurrt er und ahnt mittlerweile, was geschehen ist. „Du hattest einen Alptraum.", stellt Ginny Weasley sachlich fest. „Du hast gezittert und im Schlaf gekeucht. Ich bezweifle offen gesagt, dass es dir so gut geht, wie du behauptest."

Müde streift sich Harry mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. „Was wird das- Diskussion um Mitternacht?", erkundigt er sich und bemerkt selbst den bissigen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er kann im Mondschein sehen, wie Ginny den Kopf dreht und sich verletzt auf die Lippe beißt. Wieder eine Person auf seiner Liste der Menschen, die er in den letzten paar Monaten vor den Kopf gestoßen hat, obwohl sie nur versucht haben ihm zu helfen. „Ich dachte nur, du fühlst dich vielleicht besser, wenn du darüber redest.", antwortet Ginny ihm ruhig und macht einen Schritt rückwärts. Ein kurzes Blitzen, als sich das Mondlicht in den Gläsern bricht, zeigt ihr, dass Harry nach seiner Brille gegriffen und sie aufgesetzt hat.

Ein alter, leicht wackliger Holzstuhl steht an dem kleinen Fenster und Harry weiß, schon bevor er es sehen kann, dass Ginny darauf Platz nehmen wird. Sie schaut hinaus in die Dunkelheit und betrachtet die blätterlosen Bäume, die dem Haus ihre Äste entgegenstrecken. Der Himmel ist in dieser Nacht ein einziger, blaugrauer Teppich und nur vereinzelt sind ein paar Sterne zu sehen, während der Mond, blassschimmernd und leuchtend, sichelförmig auf die Erde blickt. „Gute Nacht, Harry.", wünscht Ginny ihm leise und ihre dunkelblauen Augen fixieren weiterhin die Bäume und Sträucher, die vom Herbst und Winter bereits mitgenommen und geprägt aussehen.

Einen Moment lang überlegt Harry, sich schlafend zu stellen und sich somit vor einer Antwort zu drücken. Dann geht der Moment vorüber und er erschrickt vor sich selbst. So etwas geschieht recht häufig in der letzten Zeit und manchmal widert er sich an. „Ich bin ein Monster.", stellt er dumpf und düster fest, sich kaum der Tatsache bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausspricht. „Nein, bist du nicht.", widerspricht ihm Ginny und ihre helle Stimme holt ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie hat den Kopf gedreht und ihre schulterlangen, sonst kupferroten Haare wirken beinahe schwarz im Dämmerlicht.

Harry kann ihren Blick nicht deuten, denn er hat es im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres verlernt, in Ginnys Gesicht das zu lesen, was sie denkt und empfindet. „Bin ich wohl", entgegnet er und ignoriert den Trotz in seiner Stimme, will ihn nicht hören, sondern sich lieber einlullen in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Seine Hände vergraben sich in der dicken Bettdecke und langsam zieht er seine Beine zu sich heran, bettet seinen Kopf darauf und versucht die Bilder zu verdrängen, die der Alptraum wieder hervorgerufen hat.

„Hör auf, dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen." Ginnys Worte durchschneiden scharf das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen geherrscht hat, und lassen ihn erstaunt aufsehen. „Die Zauberer und Hexen Großbritanniens haben in dir ihren Helden gefunden, also erzähl mir nichts von Monster, ja?" Langsam redet sie sich in Rage, ihre Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und sie muss an sich halten, um nicht aufzuspringen, sich zu Harry zu setzen und ihn hart an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln, damit er wieder zur Vernunft kommt.

„Du hast keine Ahnung…", beginnt der Schwarzhaarige nun, hebt den Kopf und fixiert das Mädchen am Fenster. „Keine Ahnung davon, wie es ist, mit diesem ungeheuren Druck umgehen und leben zu müssen. Meine einzige Aufgabe im Leben bestand darin, Voldemort zu besiegen und das hab' ich erledigt. Und nun? Nun kann man mich wegwerfen." Zum Ende hin ist er immer leiser geworden und hat den Kopf wieder sinken lassen, sodass er nicht mitbekommt, wie Ginny aufsteht und auf ihn zukommt.

„Nun hörst du mir einmal zu, Harry Potter…", setzt sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme an, „Dein Selbstmitleid kannst du dir sparen, ist das klar? Seitdem ich dich kenne, gehörst du praktisch zu unserer Familie und jeder hier sieht dich als Harry an, nicht als strahlender Retter der Welt. Wage es ja nicht, mir zu erzählen, du hättest das nicht gemerkt, ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren. Glaubst du im Ernst, dass Ron und wir anderen uns nur mit dir angefreundet haben, weil du der bist, der du eben bist?"

Ginnys Fingernägel graben sich scharf in die weiche Haut ihrer Handballen, als ihre Fäuste noch fester werden und ihre ganze Körperhaltung zeugt von Anspannung. Sie zittert leicht, denn sie ist es nicht gewohnt, solche Reden zu halten und dennoch sprudeln die Worte aus ihr heraus, waren zu lange gefangen in ihren Gedanken. „Ich hab es so satt, mir dein Gejammere anzuhören…", faucht sie wütend und schüttelt energisch den Kopf, sodass ihre Haare heftig fliegen. „Seit Monaten verkriechst du dich in diesem Zimmer, nicht einmal zum Essen raffst du dich auf und erwartest stattdessen, dass man dein Selbstmitleid versteht."

Plötzlich lösen sich die Fäuste, schlanke Finger greifen nach der Bettdecke und ziehen sie ruckartig weg. „Sieh mich an…", zischt Ginny und ihre Stimme bebt ebenso wie ihr Körper. Sie hat die Grenze längst überschritten, vor der sie sonst stets zurückgewichen ist und sie weiß: wenn sie es nun nicht zu Ende bringt, dann wird sich Harry nur noch weiter zurückziehen und irgendwann wird ihn keiner mehr erreichen können. Dann wird es egal sein, welche Worte fallen und welche ungesagt bleiben, denn er wird nicht mehr zuhören und es wird ihn nicht mehr kümmern.

Starr und überrascht sitzt er auf dem Bett, blickt Ginny an, die er noch niemals in einer derartigen Verfassung erlebt hat. Kaum erreichen seine Augen die ihren scheint es, als würde etwas von ihr abfallen, das sie bisher am Stehen gehalten hat. Sie sinkt auf die Matratze, fällt in sich zusammen und schlägt beide Hände vor's Gesicht. Kein Laut ist zu hören und dennoch ist sich Harry sicher, dass die Rothaarige weint. Etwas, was er in all den Monaten, in denen er nun schon bei den Weasleys wohnt, niemals mitbekommen hat.

Und es sind viele Nächte gewesen, in denen Ginny an dem Fenster seines Zimmers gesessen und hinaus in die Ferne geschaut hat. Bisher haben sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, denn Harry spricht nicht mehr viel, seitdem Voldemort besiegt ist. Er fürchtet, das Falsche zu sagen oder mitzubekommen, wie niemand auf seine Worte achtet. Nun räuspert er sich und rückt näher, legt Ginny sachte eine Hand auf den schmalen, bebenden Rücken. „Ginny… du weinst?" Seine Stimme klingt rau in seinen Ohren, ungläubig und auch entschuldigend. Er hat das nicht gewollt. Viel bekommt er zwar nicht mehr mit von den Menschen um ihn herum, aber wenn Ginny seinetwegen weint, ist es, als würde etwas Kaltes sein Herz umfassen.

Sie gibt keine Antwort und die herrschende Stille legt sich schwer über ihn. Fieberhaft sucht er nach Worten, will das Schweigen durchbrechen und ist alles andere als zufrieden mit dem, was er schließlich ausspricht. „Du musst nicht weinen…", stammelt er, vollkommen hilflos und lässt seine Hand über ihren Rücken streicheln. „Ginny… nicht… weshalb weinst du denn?" Immer und immer wieder stellt er die gleichen Fragen, kann nicht glauben, dass das starke Mädchen vor ihm lautlos schluchzt. Das Mädchen, das ihn in letzter Zeit mit unglaublicher Ruhe ertragen hat- dieses Mädchen weint nun und er fühlt sich schuldig.

Langsam greift er mit seiner zweiten Hand nach ihren Fingern, die ihr Gesicht bedecken, und zieht sie sanft nach unten. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen, die Lider flattern und auf ihren Wangen glänzen die Spuren silbriger Tränen. Ihre Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und sie atmet schwer, er kann es hören, so nahe ist er ihr. „Ginny…", wispert er und drückt sie leicht an sich. Ein Wort nur, ein Name, und soviel Gefühl darin. Er hat gedacht, er hätte es verlernt, Gefühle auszudrücken, in seine Worte miteinfließen zu lassen. Er hat geglaubt, die anderen wären ihm egal, sein Selbstmitleid wog soviel mehr und nun sitzt er hier und verzweifelt beinahe bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es Ginny seinetwegen schlecht geht.

Sie schluckt schwer und hebt anschließend den Kopf, dreht ihn nach links und sieht ihn direkt an. „Wieso tust du das?", flüstert sie. „Weshalb vergräbst du dich in diesem Zimmer und redest dir ein, dass niemand dich mehr braucht? Meinst du ernsthaft, ich würde noch immer jede Nacht in diesem Raum verbringen und über dich wachen, wenn du mir vollkommen egal wärst? Manchmal… manchmal glaube ich, du denkst überhaupt nicht mehr und deshalb kommen auch deine Alpträume immer wieder. Du lässt nicht zu, dass das Vergangene vergangen ist. Bist du nicht neugierig auf die Zukunft, Harry? Auf all das, was noch vor dir liegt? Vor uns?"

Ihre Stimme schafft es wieder einmal, über seine Haut zu reiben und ihm eine Gänsehaut zu verleihen. Sie bringt etwas in ihm zum Schwingen, von dem er vermutet hat, dass er es längst verloren hat, so lange ist es her, dass er es gespürt und vernommen hat. Und er fühlt, dass es an der Zeit ist, endlich alles auszusprechen, was er bisher stets verschwiegen hat. „Für mich gibt es keine Zukunft.", erwidert er leise, „Was für dieses Leben von mir erwartet worden ist, habe ich erledigt. Und nach Voldemort gibt es nichts mehr, nur ein unglaubliches, schwarzes Loch, in das ich stetig falle und dessen Grund ich erst finden werde, wenn ich sterbe."

Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ginny so heftig reagieren würde. Verwirrt reibt er sich die schmerzende Wange und blickt das Mädchen überrascht an. Ginnys Augen brennen, schauen ihn wütend und anklagend an. „Wie kannst du nur?", zischt sie und ihre noch immer erhobene Hand zittert leicht. „Wie kannst du dich selbst so aufgeben? Du hast überlebt, oder nicht? Meinst du nicht, es wäre nun an der Zeit, das Leben zu genießen? Jetzt, wo Frieden herrscht?" „Aber ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin…", bricht es aus Harry hervor, die Worte fliegen ihm davon und kaum, dass sie ausgesprochen sind, erschrickt er.

Ginny schließt für einen Moment die Augen, ihre Hand greift nach seiner und sie drückt sie leicht. „Du hast genügend Zeit, das herauszufinden.", wispert sie und er hört ihr an, dass sie seine Antwort bereits kannte und nur darauf gewartet hat, dass er es ihr endlich anvertraut. „Und für den Augenblick- falls dir das reicht… Ich kann dir sagen, wer du bist." Harry sieht auf, sieht grenzenloses Vertrauen im Dunkelblau ihrer Augen und fragt sich, womit er dieses Mädchen verdient hat. Kurz nickt er und fühlt sogleich ihre Hand, die zärtlich seine Wange streichelt- jene Wange, der sie eben noch eine Ohrfeige verpasst hat. Die Hand wandert weiter, verliert sich in seinem Haar und dann spürt er den zarten Flügelschlag ihrer Lippen auf seinen eigenen.

„Du bist der Mann, den ich liebe.", flüstert Ginny noch, bevor sich ihre Lippen endgültig auf Harrys Mund legen und er weiß, dass ihm diese Antwort vorerst genügt. Ginny schmiegt sich an ihn und für einen Moment scheint es ihm, als schwebten ihre Gedanken durch den Raum, denn ohne es erklären zu können, weiß er insgeheim, was Ginny denkt.

_Es ist gut, dass es zu Ende ist, schließlich war es eine Zeit des Schreckens. Und falls du dich dennoch vor dem fürchtest, was nach dem Ende kommt- es gibt uns Raum für einen wundervollen Anfang, den Beginn einer neuen Zeit, die unendlich besser wird als die vergangene. Also hab keine Angst, mein Liebster- ich bin bei dir und halte dich, durch alle Anfänge und Enden dieser Welt hindurch. _

OoOoOoO

Vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer und tausendmal „Entschuldigung", dass es solange kein neues Kapitel gab:

LadyAdamas: Wie gesagt, es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ihr solange auf ein Update warten musstet, aber ich habe es schlicht vergessen… Tausend Dank für dein wunderbares Review! Und ich kann es wirklich nur empfehlen, sich mal einen Sonnenaufgang anzusehen- es sieht phantastisch aus. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dich mit diesem Kapitel auch wieder ein wenig erfreuen. Ganz liebe Grüße!

Moon: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Ich hoffe, du magst das hier auch… Hab dich lieb.

Leaky: Liebe Große, du weißt, dass ich mich wie verrückt über deine Reviews freue? ;) Ich glaube, dieses Kapitel kennst du schon, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher… Hab dich lieb.


	9. Herzbegehren

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"! 

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Kapitel Neun handelt von Cissa, Cissa und Cissa. Oh, und von ihrer Ehe zu Lucius. In diesem Oneshot lieben sie sich und können trotzdem nicht vollkommen glücklich sein. Was soll ich sagen- ich glaube, von all den Geschichten für „Momentaufnahmen" ist das hier meine liebste, an ihr hänge ich am meisten und ich wollte, dass es das Letzte ist, was ich online stelle, bevor ich alt (volljährig...)werde. Falls es hier irgendwen interessiert ;o) Reviewantworten findet ihrwie immer am Ende der Geschichte.

Summary: Narcissas größter Wunsch geht in Erfüllung und nun wünscht siesich nichts sehnlicher, als die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.

Pairing: Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy

Warnung: Es wird zwischendurch wohl etwas philosophisch und das Ende ist ein wenig traurig.

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Für meine Mädels.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Maia

OoOoOoO

Herzbegehren

Vor siebenundzwanzig Monaten, zwei Wochen und drei Tagen bin ich in dieses Haus eingezogen und habe mich mehr als nur verloren gefühlt. Überall dunkles Holz, schwere Läufer auf den Treppen und diese riesigen Türen mit den reichverzierten Türgriffen- alles war neu und ungewohnt für mich. Heute könnte ich blind durch die Gänge laufen, würde jedes Zimmer finden und nicht einmal gegen eine Wand stoßen. Aber eingelebt habe ich mich trotz allem nicht. Noch immer schaudert mich manchmal, wenn ich aus dem Garten zurückkomme und in der großen, dunklen Eingangshalle stehe.

Kaum ein Sonnenstrahl findet seinen Weg dorthin und die wenigen Kerzen, die in den Haltern dort befestigt sind, spenden nicht viel Licht. Sie brennen Tag und Nacht und schon oft habe ich heimlich einen Zauber gesprochen, um die Halle zumindest etwas zu erhellen. Zwar lebe ich hier, doch vollkommen heimisch werde ich mich wohl nie fühlen. Mit am schlimmsten ist es, wenn ich durch den Gang zwischen Speisezimmer und Wohnzimmer laufe. Denn dort hängen die meisten Gemälde. Lauter Ahnen meines Mannes, die auf ihnen dargestellt sind und mich kühl mustern.

Die Gesichter ähneln sich allesamt und manchmal muss man ganz genau hinschauen, um einen Unterschied zwischen ihnen erkennen zu können. Augen, die so grau sind wie tiefhängende Gewitterwolken. Helle, geschwungene Augenbrauen darüber. Fein geschnittene, klassische Gesichtszüge. Eine schmale, gerade Nase. Langes, helles Haar. Und dann das einzige Merkmal, das sämtliche Männer und Frauen trennt. Die männlichen Gesichter haben schmale, blasse Lippen, die weiblichen himbeerrote, volle.

Als ich hier eingezogen bin, stand ich stundenlang vor den Gemälden und habe sie einfach nur betrachtet. Ich fand es interessant, dass selbst die Frauen, die nur in die Familie eingeheiratet haben, so genau in diese Bildreihe passten. Heute wundere ich mich darüber längst nicht mehr. Lucius, mein Mann, und ich wurden ebenfalls porträtiert und unsere Bilder sind derzeit die letzten der Folge. Und es ist kaum ein Unterschied zu erkennen zwischen Lucius und seinem Vater, zwischen seiner Mutter und deren Schwiegermutter- und zwischen seiner Mutter und mir. Ich weiß nicht, wie es die Malfoys seit Generationen hinbekommen, weiß nicht einmal, ob es wirklich beabsichtigt ist oder nicht, doch es bringt mich immer wieder dazu, in diesem Gang innezuhalten.

Obwohl ich rein vom Äußeren her so aussehe wie die Gemälde selbst, blicken mich die Personen darauf stets so starr und steif an, dass ich keinerlei Zweifel daran habe, dass sie wissen, dass ich keine Malfoy von Geburt bin. Unter ihren kühlen Augen werde ich wieder zu einem kleinen Mädchen und fühle mich hilflos. Sie starren mich an und beinahe kann ich sie tuscheln hören: Wer ist sie? Was tut sie in unserem Haus? Manchmal überlege ich, ob es Lucius' Mutter ebenso erging, als sie hierher zog. Nicht, dass wir jemals darüber geredet hätten. Ich glaube eher, sie mochte mich zwar recht gern, wollte jedoch auf jeden Fall die Distanz wahren, die zwischen uns herrschte.

Nichts wirklich Neues für mich. Lucius' Familie und die meine ähneln sich in gewisser Weise. Sie gehören beide der Oberschicht der Zaubererfamilien an und verhalten sich dementsprechend. Dennoch war ich irritiert, als ich hier einzog und die vielen Gesichter auf den Bildern wahrnahm. Sie waren so vollkommen anders als alles, was ich bisher gekannt hatte. Man konnte kaum etwas von ihnen ablesen. Da war immer nur eine leichte Ablehnung, Kühle und vielleicht sogar Abscheu. An langweiligen Tagen habe ich mich vor die Gemälde gestellt und versucht, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Lucius ist ihnen so ähnlich. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht seine Emotionen widerspiegeln und selbst wenn es passiert, erkenne ich seine Gedanken und Gefühle in dem Augenblick, in dem er sie offenbart. Es ist nicht so, dass mein Mann berechenbar ist, ganz im Gegenteil- ich habe nur gelernt, ihn zu lesen. Schließlich sind wir seit gut zwei Jahren verheiratet und manchmal denke ich sogar, dass Lucius mir sein Herz öffnen und zu Füßen legen würde, wann immer ich ihn darum bäte.

Ich habe gesehen, wie seine schmalen Lippen vor Glück lächelten und sich feine Grübchen in der weichen Haut seiner Wangen gebildet haben. Ich weiß das so genau, weil ich es war, der dieses Lächeln galt, damals, an unserem Hochzeitstag, als wir gerade die Ringe und einen scheuen Kuss getauscht hatten. „Jetzt sind wir Mann und Frau.", flüsterte er mir zu und lächelte dieses Lächeln, das bei mir wacklige Knie auslöste. Lucius wirkte so unfassbar glücklich in diesem Augenblick und ich erinnere mich nur allzu genau daran, dass ich mich ebenso fühlte. An der Seite dieses Mannes zu stehen, der Grund dafür zu sein, dass er derart entrückt lächelte- dies alles war dafür verantwortlich, dass ich ebenfalls unsagbar glücklich war.

Ich habe miterlebt, wie sich seine feinen, aristokratischen Gesichtszüge vor Wut verzerrten und das Gewittergrau seiner Augen den blanken Hass widerspiegelte. Ich kann es seinem Tonfall anmerken, wenn er zornig wird und ich kann die hellroten, kaum sichtbaren Flecken auf seinen blassen Wangen erkennen, wenn er sich über etwas aufregt. Man kann es Lucius ansehen, wie sich seine Wut langsam steigert und wann sie den Punkt erreicht, an dem man nachgeben sollte, damit er nicht vollständig explodiert. Meistens geschieht das jedoch sowieso nicht. Lucius hat sich gut im Griff, so wurde er erzogen, doch mir offenbart er seine Seele.

Trotz allem habe ich lange auf den Tag gewartet, an dem ich etwas Bestimmtes in seinem Blick sehen kann. Davor kam so vieles anderes. Nie werde ich den Stolz und die Freude vergessen, die sein Gesicht überzogen, als ich ihm mitteilte, dass ich schwanger war. Übertroffen wurde sie wohl nur von seinen Empfindungen, als er Draco dann vor anderthalb Monaten wahrhaftig in seinen Armen hielt und hingerissen seinen schlafenden Sohn betrachtete. In solchen Momenten dachte ich, mir müsse vor lauter Glück das Herz überschwappen. Es muss ein so friedliches Bild gewesen sein: Ich, mit gelösten, strähnigen Haaren und weißem Nachthemd, erschöpft im Bett, Lucius daneben, einen Arm um mich geschlungen, der andere hält unser Neugeborenes.

Heute weiß ich, dass sich Lucius' Augen kaum merklich verändern, wenn er vor Dracos Bettchen steht und auf ihn hinabschaut. Dann sagt sein Blick: Ich schwöre, ich werde dich vor allem Bösen dieser Welt beschützen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand wehtut. Ich passe auf dich auf, damit du ein schönes Leben führen kannst. Ich werde darauf achten, dass dich nie jemand verletzt. Manchmal stehe ich neben Lucius und lege eine Hand auf seinen Arm, damit er den Blick hebt und sich daran erinnert, dass Draco noch so unglaublich klein ist und früher oder später seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen wird.

Ich habe die feinen, hellen Punkte in Lucius' Augen bemerkt, die immer dann auftauchten, wenn seine Augen vor Freude glitzern. Am meisten strahlen sie, wenn es im Winter zum ersten Mal schneit und die Flocken alles in reines Weiß hüllen. Lucius liebt den Winter über alles, viel mehr als die übrigen Jahreszeiten. Manchmal lächele ich darüber, doch sein jungenhaftes Grinsen, wenn er mir einmal wieder eine Schneeballschlacht vorschlägt, bringt mein Herz zum Hüpfen und lässt mich glücklich sein, weil ich einen Mann habe, der derart ausgelassen im Schnee herumtollen kann. An solchen Tagen vergesse ich, dass mir ab und zu etwas fehlt.

Gefehlt hat, muss ich wohl sagen. Mittlerweile ist es geschehen und ich kann mich nicht einmal darüber freuen. Im Gegenteil… Wann immer ich daran denke, krampft sich mein Herz vor Schmerzen zusammen und mein Blick richtet sich nach draußen, wo der kalte Wind um unser Haus streift und sein einsames Klagelied singt. Sei achtsam mit dem, was du dir wünschst, denn es könnte in Erfüllung gehen. Meine Tante hat das früher oft gesagt und ich weiß noch, wie ich dachte, so ein Unfug. Heute verstehe ich den Sinn der Worte und habe sie am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Ich bin in einer Familie aufgewachsen, in der jeder ein bestimmtes Talent oder eine besondere Freude an etwas hatte. Bellatrix' Augen begannen zu glitzern, wenn es um Dunkle Flüche ging. Andromeda lächelte seltsam entrückt, sobald sie ihren Photoapparat gepackt hatte und nach draußen verschwunden war, um neue Aufnahmen zu machen. Schwarz-weiße Muggelphotographien. Sirius war verrückt nach Quidditch, Streichen und Abenteuern. Regulus' liebstes Unterrichtsfach und Hobby war Zaubertränke. Und mein Herz schlug für die Sterne, die Nacht für Nacht am dunklen Himmel ihr gleißendhelles Licht verstrahlten.

Ich habe die Gesichter der gesamten Malfoybilder sorgsam studiert und auch in Lucius' Gesicht immer wieder nach dem gesucht, was ich am allermeisten vermisste. Merlin, was hab ich mich danach gesehnt, es in seinen Augen lesen zu können! Leidenschaft. Für irgendetwas. Tag für Tag, Stunde um Stunde habe ich gewartet, lange Zeit umsonst. Ich wollte wenigstens einmal miterleben, wie sich die Leidenschaft wie Röte über sein blasses Gesicht legt und es belebt, wie es nur die Leidenschaft vermag. Ich dachte, für irgendetwas Bestimmtes muss sein Herz doch schlagen, auf eine Art und Weise, die keine Liebe ist, sondern- Leidenschaft. Irgendeiner Sache muss er sich doch verschrieben haben.

Letzte Nacht geschah es zum ersten Mal, dass ich noch wach war, als Lucius von seinem Todessertreffen zurückkam. Ich hatte schon einiges davon gehört, durch meine Eltern, meinen Cousin Regulus und auch durch Lucius. Und ich wusste, dass etwas Wichtiges unmittelbar bevorstand. Aber ich hatte nicht einmal geahnt, welche Intensität Lucius' Augen belebten, wenn er davon sprach, wie wichtig es war, die Reinheit des Blutes zu bewahren. Ja, ich hatte endlich erlebt, wie Leidenschaft von meinem Mann Besitz ergriff. Und es hatte mir Angst gemacht. Etwas Eisiges hat sich in diesen Minuten um mein Herz gelegt und es seitdem nicht mehr freigegeben.

Mein größter Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen und ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, um es rückgängig zu machen. Das hatte ich nicht gewollt. So hatte ich es nicht haben wollen. Doch das Schicksal fragt nicht nach. Du äußerst einen Wunsch und er wird dir gewährt. Auf welche Weise auch immer. Du musst dich zufrieden geben mit dem, was du bekommst. Und sollte ich eines Tages wieder Verlangen, Sehnsucht haben nach etwas- ich werde mich hüten, den Gedanken auszuformulieren. Mein Herzbegehren wird dort bleiben, wo sein Platz ist. In meinem Herzen. Fest verschlossen. Damit es nur ja nicht geschehen kann.

OoOoOoO

Vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer:

Leaky: Danke für das „süß" des FF-Tests! Ich befürchte, das hier wirst du weniger süß finden, aber vielleicht gefällts dir ja trotzdem?

LadyAdamas: Glaub mir, ich bin auch immer wieder froh, etwas von dir lesen zu können. Da ergänzen wir uns doch perfekt, hm? Ich hoffe, du magst „Herzbegehren" und sage „Tausend Dank" für all deine wunderbaren Kommentare.

Moon: Danke schön!

Jolinar89: Danke für dein Review! Und was Bellatrix/Sirius angeht… Schau doch mal bei meiner Story „Lebensgeschichte" vorbei, da geht es um die beiden.


	10. Zwei Stunden Lieben

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meinen verschiedenen „Momentaufnahmen"! 

„Momentaufnahmen" ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit vielen, verschiedenen Pairings und vielen, verschiedenen Kapiteln. Die meisten der Oneshots sind jemandem gewidmet, der ein bestimmtes Pairing sehr gerne mag. Jedes Kapitel ist anders als das vorherige und es wird zu den allermeisten keine Fortsetzung geben, es sei denn, ich habe eine ganz wahnsinnig gute Idee und will sie unbedingt schreiben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die verschiedenen Ideen. Kapitel Zehn (das wahrscheinlich letzte, übrigens) behandelt ein brisantes Thema, nämlich Inzest zwischen Ginny und Ron. Hier sei daher noch einmal ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Inzest nicht verklärt oder gut geheißen wird- es ist nur eine Geschichte und sie hat nichts mit der Realität gemein. Nun seid ihr also gewarnt und wer nicht mag, muss ja nicht weiterlesen.

Summary: Ginny tauscht zwei Stunden Lieben gegen Wochen von Warten. Ein unfairer Tausch, aber es ist alles, was sie bekommen kann. Und es kümmert sie nicht mehr, weil ihre Seele bereits zerrissen ist vom Warten.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley

Warnung: Inzest. Und was zu Beginn aussieht wie eine lustige, kleine Geschichte über den Alltag bei den Weasleys- nun ja. Die Story wandelt sich ziemlich.

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere aus und schreibe dazu meine eigenen Ideen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinen Cent. Reviews wären allerdings fein.

Widmung: Für **Kathy**. Ich hoffe, du findest deine Anweisungen ‚Ron/Ginny, Geburtstag, Verstecken' wieder /smile/. Ich hab' dich lieb, Große.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Maia

OoOoOoO

**Zwei Stunden Lieben**

Gleich beim Aufwachen hab ich es gerochen, den wunderbaren, unvergleichlichen Duft von frisch zubereiteten Pfannkuchen, der durch das ganze Haus zieht und meine Nase neckisch kitzelt. Ruckartig schlage ich meine noch warme Bettdecke zurück, schwinge die schlafanzugbehosten Beine nach rechts und lande mit den Füßen direkt in meinen gefütterten Winterpantoffeln. Etwas verfroren bin ich schon, das gebe ich ja zu- immerhin ist es gerade mal Oktober, der neunte, um genau zu sein, und draußen ist es zwar Herbst, doch der Winter ist in ganz weiter Ferne und die Temperaturen sind manchmal tatsächlich noch angenehm.

Der neunte Oktober. Ich kneife nachdenklich meine Augen zusammen, während ich in meinen flauschigen, gryffindorgoldenen Morgenmantel schlüpfe und zum Fenster tapse, um mir das Wetter anzusehen. Die Sonne leuchtet fahl und blassgelb und bringt die vielen, bunten Blätter zum Strahlen. Kupferrot sind die meisten, so wie meine Haare und die der ganzen Familie. Ich grinse unwillkürlich. Heute würden mal wieder alle zusammenkommen, um den Geburtstag der Zwillinge zu feiern. Ich kann mich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann wir das das letzte Mal gemacht haben. Irgendwer hat eigentlich immer gefehlt.

Und nun, fünf Jahre nach dem Krieg, haben wir es endlich einmal wieder hinbekommen. Charlie und Bill leben zwar bereits seit einiger Zeit wieder in Großbritannien und auch Percy gehört wieder vollkommen zu uns- dennoch waren wir lange nicht vollständig gewesen. Heute allerdings ist Samstag, niemand muss arbeiten und alle haben zugesagt. Selbst Ron wird erscheinen, er hat es mir in seinem letzten Brief versprochen. Im Moment ist er noch immer dabei, gemeinsam mit Harry und Hermione die Welt zu bereisen und sich die Träume zu erfüllen, die die drei seit Jahren gehegt haben. Das tun sie bereits seit elf Monaten und es ist kein Ende in Sicht.

Das klingt verbittert und neidisch? Ja, das bin ich wohl in der Tat ein wenig. Immerhin bin ich zu Hause geblieben und habe mein Studium begonnen, um in hoffentlich naher Zukunft als Lehrerin für Zauberkunst in Hogwarts arbeiten zu können. Der Posten ist schon seit einiger Zeit nur ersatzweise besetzt und wartet geradezu auf mich. Doch leider muss ich noch bis zum Herbst warten, denn davor warten etliche Prüfungen und das Drei-Monate-Praktikum auf mich. Und dann darf ich mich offiziell Lehrerin nennen und endlich auch als solche arbeiten.

Meine Eltern und Brüder haben sich köstlich amüsiert, als ich ihnen eines Tages nach dem Krieg erzählt habe, was ich später machen will. „Du willst also freiwillig zurück in die Schule?", hat mich Charlie lachend aufgezogen und Fred und George haben mich gemustert, als wäre ich eine Wahnsinnige, die gleich auf sie zuspringen und sie verhexen würde. Ich hab nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und genickt. Irgendwie komme ich nicht los von Hogwarts, das sage ich ja selbst, aber ich sehe daran nichts Schlimmes. Außerdem macht es mir Spaß, den Schülern etwas beibringen zu können. Und ich finde es wichtig, dass es zwar erfahrene, doch auch junge Lehrer gibt.

Mittlerweile haben sich meine Brüder an den Gedanken gewöhnt, auch wenn mich Fred und George noch des Öfteren mit einem spöttischen „Guten Morgen, Professor Weasley!" begrüßen und dabei so unverschämt grinsen, dass man sie für zwölfjährige Lausbuben halten möchte und nicht für die Erwachsenen, die sie angeblich sind. Das vereint uns alle, selbst Percy kann dem nicht entfliehen: wenn wir wollen und in der richtigen Stimmung sind, sind wir wieder wie Kinder. Das liegt uns im Blut, ganz einfach. Und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass das nach fauler Ausrede klingt und dennoch- so ist es nun mal.

Langsam nehme ich meinen Blick von dem bunten Blätterwirbel direkt vor meinem Fenster und binde mir mit einer raschen Bewegung die Haare zusammen. Nicht gerade ordentlich, doch für das Frühstück mit der Familie reicht es allemal. Zumal Ron noch nicht da sein wird… Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie sich eine leichte Röte über meine Wangen legt und ich beiße mir hastig auf die Unterlippe. 23 Jahre alt und dennoch erröte ich wie ein Schulmädchen, wenn ich an meinen älteren Bruder denke und daran, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne, seine gebräunte Haut wieder streicheln, meine Finger durch seine weichen Haare fahren lassen zu dürfen.

Seine Lippen schmecken so, wie seine Augen aussehen, denke ich plötzlich. Ein gefährlicher Gedanke, ich weiß. Denn ich sollte eigentlich nicht wissen, wie die Lippen meines Bruders schmecken, nicht wahr? Nein. Das sollte ich tatsächlich nicht. Aber ich tue es und ich kann machen, was ich will- ich werde die Erinnerung daran nicht los. Ich vermisse Ron mehr, als ich mir selbst und vor allem ihm eingestehen will. Doch ich bin felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er es längst weiß. Schließlich habe ich es nicht einmal 24 Stunden ohne ihn ausgehalten… Es muss ihn verlegen gemacht haben vor seinen besten Freunden, dass er gleich am ersten Tag ihrer Reise einen Brief von seiner kleinen Schwester erhalten hat.

Hermione. Lange Zeit hatten wir alle geglaubt, sie und Ron würden irgendwann zusammen kommen und miteinander glücklich werden. Nun, ich für meinen Teil bin, so mies es auch klingen mag, froh darüber, dass es mit ihnen nicht funktioniert hat. Sie sind nach wie vor sehr gut miteinander befreundet, aber Mione ist seit einigen Monaten in festen Händen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie ihren Traumprinzen im Urlaub kennengelernt hat und er offenbar jetzt mit ihnen weiterreist, um dann mit Hermione in England oder sonst wo zu leben.

Das mit Harry und mir ist nie wieder etwas geworden, nachdem es bereits vor dem Krieg zerbrochen ist. Er war ein anderer, nachdem er Voldemort besiegt hatte und obwohl ich nicht mehr verliebt war in ihn, habe ich dennoch keinen Zugang zu ihm gefunden. Ich war zu sehr mit meinem Studium beschäftigt und er zu sehr damit, seine Träume wahr werden zu lassen. Ich bin ihm nicht böse, keineswegs, und ich weiß durch Rons Briefe, dass es Harry nun endlich richtig gut geht. Und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir es nach ihrer langen Reise hinbekommen, unsere Freundschaft wieder zu beleben. Ich hab' ihn nämlich sehr gern und möchte, dass er glücklich ist.

Seufzend betaste ich kurz meine glühenden Wangen, öffne dann die Küchentür und drücke meiner Mum einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Morgen.", lächele ich sie, nun unbekümmert, an und greife nach meiner Lieblingstasse, auf der lauter bunte Herzen flattern. „Guten Morgen, Engelchen.", strahlt sie zurück und wendet den Pfannkuchen, der gerade in ihrer Pfanne brutzelt. Mum macht sie traditionell ohne Hexerei und auf dem Teller, der neben dem Herd steht, wächst ein bereits bedenklich hoher Pfannkuchenturm heran, der durch Zauber warm gehalten wird.

Dad und die anderen Herren schlafen natürlich noch und so sind Mum und ich alleine in der Küche. Was allerdings den Vorteil hat, dass ich den frischgebrühten Kaffee zu einem Großteil in meine Tasse schütten kann und nicht mit dem letzten Schluck vorlieb nehmen muss. Obwohl es heute zur Feier des Tages bestimmt auch für die Spätaufsteher noch genügend Kaffee geben wird. Mum hält mir die Zuckerdose hin und ich nehme sie ihr dankbar ab. Ich schütte drei große Löffel Zucker in meinen Kaffee und rühre vorsichtig um. Selbstverständlich ist die Tasse zu voll. Wie immer.

„Weißt du, wann Ron kommen wollte?", erkundige ich mich in möglichst neutralem Tonfall und kann sehen, wie Mum den Kopf schüttelt, während sie den nächsten fertigen Pfannkuchen auf dem Turm platziert. „Tut mir Leid, Liebes, ich dachte, er hätte es dir in seinem Brief geschrieben. Nun, vermutlich wird er heute Nachmittag hierher apparieren. Zumindest gehe ich davon aus. Er weiß doch, dass an Fred und Georges Geburtstag die Geschenke grundsätzlich nach dem Mittagessen verteilt werden, um unsere beiden Wildfänge ein wenig zappeln zu lassen."

Ein breites Grinsen umspielt meine Lippen. „Stimmt ja, du hast Recht.", nicke ich und ärgere mich innerlich, dass ich nicht selbst daran gedacht habe. Seit Wochen fiebere ich nun dem neunten Oktober entgegen und heute, da es endlich soweit ist, fühle ich mich wie unter Strom gesetzt. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und zähle bereits die Minuten, die noch verstreichen, bevor ich mich Ron ganz schwesterlich in die Arme werfen und ihn an mich drücken kann. Vielleicht noch ein klitzekleiner Kuss auf die Wange, das wäre doch okay, nicht wahr? Da würde sich niemand etwas bei denken…

Sehnsüchtig starre ich nach draußen und wärme meine kalten Finger an meiner heißen Tasse. Ab und zu nippe ich an meinem süßen Kaffee, manchmal durchbricht ein leises Zischen die Stille, wenn Mum Pfannkuchenteig in die Pfanne gießt, doch ansonsten herrscht himmlische Ruhe. Allerdings nicht besonders lange. Irgendwer – ich tippe ja auf Charlie – kommt die Treppe heruntergepoltert und es hört sich nicht nach den Zwillingen an. Und da Bill mit Fleur gleich in der Nachbarschaft wohnt, haben sie auch nicht bei uns übernachtet, sondern kommen erst zum Geburtstagsfrühstück rüber.

„Morgen, Charlie.", begrüße ich meinen älteren Bruder daher lächelnd, kaum dass die Küchentür aufgeschwungen ist. Fröhlich summend nickt er mir erst huldvoll zu, bevor er sich, nachdem er Mum gebührend umarmt hat, zu einer Antwort herablässt. „Morgen, Kleine.", grinst er mich an und findet sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden wieder. Schon praktisch, wenn man per Handbewegung einen Stuhl zur Seite rutschen lassen kann, finde ich. Aber ich will ja nicht so sein. Nicht an dem Tag, an dem ich Ron endlich wieder zu Gesicht bekomme.

Ich reiche Charlie eine Hand und helfe ihm wieder auf die Beine. Gnädigerweise hat er die volle Tasse in meiner anderen Hand bemerkt, sonst hätte ich schwören können, dass er mich zu sich nach unten zieht. So allerdings rückt er sich nur seinen Stuhl zurecht und nimmt neben mir Platz. Ich schiebe ihm die Kaffeekanne zu und beobachte, wie er sich jede Menge Milch hineinschüttet. „Schon was mitbekommen, ob die Geburtstagskinder wach sind?", erkundige ich mich und übergehe das „Kleine" von vorhin. Immerhin musste Charlie dafür schon auf dem Boden landen, das genügt ja wohl. Zum mehr leiden lassen liebe ich meine Brüder wohl einfach zu sehr.

„Sorry, da muss ich dich enttäuschen.", murmelt Charlie und deutet wissend auf den Pfannkuchenberg. „Du wirst dich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, wenn du was essen magst. Die beiden schnarchen so munter vor sich hin, dass man es selbst im Flur hört." Mum lacht leise und auch ich pruste in meinen Kaffee. Charlies Zimmer liegt dem der Zwillinge direkt gegenüber und er muss nur aus der Tür heraustreten, um sie zu hören. Behauptet er jedenfalls immer wieder gerne und dann amüsieren sich alle köstlich. Auch und vor allem Fred und George.

„Verdammt.", grinse ich. „Wenn man sie mal braucht, sind sie natürlich nicht da." „Ginny!", entrüstet sich Mum spaßeshalber und ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Ist doch wahr. Da sitzt man mit hungrigem Magen vor einem Riesenberg Pfannkuchen und darf ihn nicht anrühren, weil die Herren Geburtstagskinder auf sich warten lassen. Ist euch das mal aufgefallen? Die schlafen mit jedem Jahr länger.", erkläre ich im Brustton der Überzeugung und werfe Charlie einen bösen Blick zu, als er kichernd den Kopf schüttelt.

„Nanana, das ist üble Verleumdung, das möchte ich nicht gehört haben!", ertönt Freds Stimme und die Zwillinge grinsen uns von der Tür aus entgegen. Mum stößt einen kleinen Schrei aus, stellt hastig die Pfanne auf eine kalte Herdplatte und fällt dann George um den Hals. „Meine Lieblinge, alles Liebe zu eurem Geburtstag!", bringt Mum gerade noch hervor, bevor ihr einer Liebling nach Luft japst und ein „Mum, du bringst mich noch um und dann war das mein letzter Geburtstag!" hervorstößt. Mum läuft pink an, nuschelt etwas und herzt dann Fred. „Setzt euch.", meint sie schließlich und schiebt beide auf den Tisch zu, sodass auch Charlie und ich endlich gratulieren können.

„Ich sehe davon ab, euch beide zu küssen, ja?", erklärt Charlie und als die Zwillinge enthusiastisch nicken, zieht er sie nur in eine kurze Umarmung, gratuliert ihnen herzlich und schon drücke ich Fred fest an mich. „Alles, alles Liebe zu eurem Geburtstag!", wünsche auch ich ihnen, küsse Fred auf die Wange und wiederhole das Ganze dann bei George, bevor die zwei endlich Platz nehmen können. „Aaaah, Geburtstage sind was Wunderbares.", macht Fred zufrieden und schaut gierig auf den Pfannkuchenberg, den Mum gerade auf dem Küchentisch platziert. „Greift zu!", strahlt sie und natürlich lässt sich das in dieser Familie niemand zweimal sagen.

In einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit schaffen es die Zwillinge, sich drei Pfannkuchen auf einmal auf den Teller zu schaufeln, mit Marmelade oder Zucker zu bestreichen und gierig zu verschlingen. Charlie und ich selbst kommen erst gar nicht zum Essen, da wir mit offenen Mündern daneben sitzen und unsere Brüder fassungslos beobachten. Schließlich fasst sich Charlie ein Herz und räuspert sich auffällig. Offenbar allerdings nicht auffällig genug, da Fred und George nur seelenruhig weiterspeisen. Charlie versucht es einen Tick lauter. Ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Gut, mal abgesehen davon, dass sich die Zwillinge eine neue Ladung Pfannkuchen holen.

„Jungs.", probiert es Charlie nun direkt, „Meint ihr nicht, ihr könntet euch ein wenig zurückhalten? Ginny und ich möchten auch gerne was essen." Nett von ihm, dass er auch an mich denkt, finde ich, und so nicke ich zustimmend. „Bedient euch doch!", nuschelt George mit vollem Mund und Charlie und ich verdrehen synchron die Augen. Allerdings werden wir bereits im nächsten Augenblick davon abgelenkt, dass Fred so großzügig war und uns beiden gleich mal Pfannkuchen auf die Teller gelegt hat. „Guten Appetit!", wünschen wir vier gleichzeitig und ich kann Mum lachen hören, während ich mich heißhungrig über meinen Pfannkuchen hermache.

Nicht ganz zwanzig Minuten und definitiv zu viele Pfannkuchen später sitzen Fred, George, Charlie, Mum, Dad, Percy, Bill, Fleur und ich (ja, alle… abgesehen von Ron) am Tisch und manch einer schielt missmutig auf seinen vollen Bauch. „Ich bin ja sooo satt!", erzählt uns Charlie und ich kichere leise los. „Stell dir vor- wir auch.", erwidert Bill träge und Mum greift ausnahmsweise zum Zauberstab, um das ganze Geschirr zu spülen und wieder ordentlich im Schrank verschwinden zu lassen. Normalerweise besteht sie darauf, das per Hand zu machen, doch im Moment ist scheinbar selbst sie zu faul dafür. Und keiner von uns käme auf die Idee, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Schließlich hat sie bereits das gesamte Frühstück vorbereitet.

„Sagt mal", George setzt sich plötzlich mit einem alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck auf und schaut fragend in die Runde, „Unter diesen Umständen wird das Mittagessen etwas nach hinten verschoben, oder?" „Vielleicht…", gibt Mum nur zurück und alle nicken bekräftigend. Schließlich wird kaum einer von uns in den nächsten zwei Stunden auch nur das geringste Hungergefühl verspüren. „Verdammt!", stößt George zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und handelt sich damit irritierte Blicke ein. Er stupst Fred recht unsanft in die Seite. „Aua!", kommt es empört zurück, „Soll ich dich auch schlagen, ja? Und das an unserem Geburtstag…" Amüsiert verfolge ich Freds kleinen Auftritt und beobachte lachend, wie George seinen Zwilling am Arm packt und mit vor die Küchentür schleppt.

„Verdammt!", ertönt es etwa dreißig Sekunden später und ich kann nur vermuten, dass die beiden eben begriffen haben, dass ihre Geschenke noch länger auf sich warten lassen, wenn es das Mittagessen später geben wird. Und das können sie nicht im Geringsten ausstehen. Mit versteinerten Mienen kehren sie an den Tisch zurück und verschränken synchron die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr seid gemein und hinterhältig.", erklärt George, während Fred Mum anklagt: „Gebt es doch wenigstens zu, dieses Riesenfrühstück war geplant, um uns zu ärgern und uns unsere Geschenke vorzuenthalten!" Treffer. Ich hatte also Recht.

Mum sieht die Zwillinge milde überrascht an. „Ach, Jungs, glaubt ihr ernsthaft, wir würden das machen? Ich dachte nur, ihr würdet euch über Pfannkuchen freuen… Wenn euch das lieber ist, können wir das Frühstück nächstes Jahr ja ausfallen lassen. In Ordnung?" Und damit lässt sie die zwei verdutzt stehen, während Mum selbst leise summend ins Wohnzimmer geht und an den Weihnachtspullovern weiterstrickt. „Mum… so war das auch nicht gemeint!", ruft ihr George zwar noch hastig hinterher (Keine Überraschung, sie lieben Pfannkuchen wirklich sehr. Darauf verzichten? Weder in diesem noch im nächsten Leben.), aber Mum ignoriert ihn überraschend gut. Ich kann ihr Grinsen selbst auf die Entfernung hin einwandfrei erkennen.

„Mum…" Langsam nimmt Freds Stimme einen panischen Unterton an. Die Aussicht, im nächsten Jahr kein Frühstück zu bekommen, dürfte die Zwillinge ziemlich beunruhigen. „Mum, hör mal, wir meinen das nicht so…", beginnt er zu säuseln und wandert gemeinsam mit George zu Mums Sessel, wo es sich die beiden auf je einer Armlehne bequem machen und versuchen, das furchtbare Schicksal wieder abzuwenden. Viel Glück den beiden, ich verabschiede mich erstmal von allen und tapse die Treppe wieder nach oben, in mein Zimmer, um mich noch ein wenig in mein Bett zu kuscheln und zu schlafen. Hunger habe ich in den nächsten paar Stunden sowieso nicht, daher macht es auch nichts, sollte ich das Mittagessen verpassen.

Tatsächlich erwache ich erst viereinhalb Stunden später, als irgendwer (ich tippe auf Fred oder George, die zwei haben an ihrem Geburtstag grundsätzlich noch mehr überschüssige Energie als sonst) enthusiastisch und ohne erkennbaren Rhythmus gegen meine Zimmertür hämmert. „Wach auf, es gibt gleich Geschenke!", schallt es mir zweistimmig entgegen und damit ist auch das Geheimnis gelöst, wer da klopft. Beide zusammen. Herrlich. Seufzend und murrend erhebe ich mich aus meinem kuschligwarmen Bett, schlüpfe endlich aus meinem Schlafanzug und dafür in einfache Jeans und einen dicken, schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Das heute ist definitiv nicht mein Wetter.

„Ich komm' ja schon, habt doch ein wenig Geduld, ihr Monster!", brülle ich geschwisterlich-nett wie eh und je zurück und kämme hastig meine Haare, die in den letzten Jahren immer länger geworden sind. Irgendwann hab ich einfach beschlossen, sie wachsen zu lassen und mittlerweile reichen sie schon bis zur Hälfe meines Rückens. Nur ein, zwei Handbewegungen und schon sind sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und ich sehe gut genug aus, um mich dort unten bei meiner Familie blicken zu lassen. Ansonsten dürfte ich mir mit Sicherheit mal wieder einige lästige Kommentare anhören. Darin sind meine Brüder wirklich große Klasse.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag tapse ich die Treppe hinunter und schlitterte direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits jeder wartet. Und zwar wirklich jeder. Mein Herz hat einige gefährliche Aussetzer, als ich mich umsehe und mir ohne jegliche Vorwarnung Rons Gesicht entgegen schaut. „Oh…", mache ich nicht besonders intelligent, „Du bist also schon da… Hey." Ich umarme ihn zaghaft und bemühe mich anschließend, so schnell wie möglich wieder von ihm wegzukommen. Es muss ja nicht sofort jeder merken, was los ist. Und würde ich neben ihm stehen bleiben- ich wäre innerhalb von Sekunden wunderbar rot im Gesicht.

So betrachte ich interessiert den Fußboden und male mit meinen in Pantoffeln steckenden Füßen unsichtbare Muster darauf auf. „Für heute haben wir uns etwas Besonderes ausgedacht.", verkündet Dad nun voller Begeisterung und deutet auf die vielen Geschenke, die bereit liegen, „Jeder, abgesehen von Fred und George, schnappt sich eines oder auch mehrere Päckchen und versteckt sich mit diesem irgendwo im Haus. Aufgabe der Zwillinge ist es dann, sie zu finden. Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit. Sollten sie es innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne nicht schaffen, alle Verstecke aufzudecken, ertönt ein lauter Pfiff und wir versammeln uns wieder hier im Wohnzimmer, um ihnen auch den Rest der Geschenke zu übergeben. Und los geht's!"

„Klasse. Verstecken spielen mit Geschenken.", murmelt Charlie mir zu und zieht grinsend eine Grimasse, während Fred und George recht bedröppelt da stehen und mit großen Augen verfolgen, wie sich alle anderen ihre Päckchen greifen und damit verschwinden. Als ich an die Reihe komme, sind nur noch wenige übrig und so greife ich nach einem mittelgroßen und husche sofort zur Tür hinaus, die Treppe nach oben und öffne die Tür zu meinem Zimmer, in der Absicht, das Geschenk irgendwo dort zu verstecken. Allerdings habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass schon jemand hier ist.

Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs verschließe ich die Tür und mache zögernd einen Schritt auf Ron zu. Er steht in der Mitte des Raumes, sein Päckchen liegt unbeachtet auf meinem Schreibtisch, während ich meines noch rasch im Schrank verstaue, bevor ich mich Wichtigerem zuwende. Wie beispielsweise meinem großen Bruder. Ron zwinkert mir zu und ich werfe mich in seine Arme, klammere mich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende und nehme kaum wahr, wie er einen Schweigezauber über mein Zimmer legt. „Ich hab dich so furchtbar vermisst…", höre ich mich selbst flüstern und kann seine Lippen fühlen, die sich schmetterlingsgleich auf meiner Wange niederlassen.

Seine Hände legen sich wie selbstverständlich auf meine Hüften und ich schmiege mich an ihn, an seinen warmen Körper, der so perfekt zu dem meinen passt. „Ich hab dich auch ganz schrecklich vermisst, meine Kleine.", wispert er zurück und er ist der einzige Mensch, dem ich das „Kleine" durchgehen lassen. Weil ich ihn liebe, bedingungslos. Und er weiß das, denn ich habe es ihm oft genug gesagt seit jener Zeit, in der zwischen uns alles anders geworden ist. Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn. Und dennoch ist nichts in Ordnung. Verrückt, nicht wahr? Ja, es ist immer verrückt, wenn man jemanden liebt, der einem zu nahe steht, zu ähnlich ist- doch was tun?

Ron kann Gefühle in mir hervorlocken, von denen ich nicht einmal gewusst habe, dass ein Mensch sie empfinden kann. Mit ihm bin ich mehr, mit ihm ist alles mehr. Kein Durchschnitt, sondern weit darüber. Da gibt es keine Grenzen, denn wir haben sie bereits vor langer Zeit eingerissen und nur durch einen schmalen Pfad ersetzt, den wir seitdem regelmäßig miteinander beschreiten, nur um uns kurz darauf wieder zu trennen und darauf zu warten, dass sich unsere Wege erneut kreuzen, damit wir einmal mehr diesen schmalen Pfad entlang gehen können, der unsere Herzen auf seltsame Art und Weise miteinander verbindet.

Ein leises Keuchen entweicht meiner Kehle, ein seltsam erstickter, wehmütig anmutender Laut, der Ron beinahe das Herz zu zerreißen droht, denn ich kann sehen, wie die goldenen Funken in seiner hellbraunen Iris klarer hervortreten, wie immer, wenn er etwas ganz bewusst wahrnimmt und es ihm nahe geht. Ja, so gut kenne ich ihn, dass ich alles von ihm weiß und seine Reaktionen, seien sie auch noch so minimal, in jeder Situation lesen kann, als wären es meine eigenen. In gewisser Weise sind sie das auch. In den letzten Jahren haben Ron und ich so viel miteinander geteilt, bis zur letzten Konsequenz. Irgendwann, in einer dunklen, mondlosen Novembernacht habe ich ihm mein Herz geschenkt und seines im Gegenzug dafür erhalten.

„Alles in Ordnung.", versichere ich ihm daher schnell und streife mit meinen Finger sehnsüchtig durch sein Haar. Es ist länger geworden, stelle ich fest, aber es steht ihm gut. Ron nickt kurz und als er seinen Kopf senkt, schließe ich meine Augen. Seine Berührungen haben nichts vom Zauber jener ersten, scheuen Nächte verloren und noch immer prickelt alles in mir, sobald ich mich nur in seiner Nähe aufhalte. Ich kann seine Lippen auf den meinen spüren und lehne mich hungrig seinem Kuss entgegen. So lange… ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, ihn wieder zu fühlen, zu riechen, einfach zu sehen.

Ich habe längst aufgehört, die Tage zwischen unseren seltenen Treffen zu zählen, denn sie sind so unregelmäßig, dass ich mich auf nichts verlassen möchte. Und es deprimiert mich nur, wenn ich weiß, wie viele Tage, Stunden es bereits her ist, dass ich ihn zuletzt erblickt habe. Niemand ahnt etwas von uns und wir bemühen uns nach Kräften, das auch beizubehalten. Denn wir wissen beide nur allzu genau, dass das, was uns verbindet, in unserer Gesellschaft nicht toleriert wird. Oh, wir haben uns schon oft bemüht, voneinander zu lassen und sind jedes einzelne Mal gescheitert. Es ist, als versuchte ich, das Atmen aufzugeben. Ich kann die Luft zwar anhalten, doch irgendwann, wenn ich kurz vor dem Ersticken stehe, öffnen sich meine Lippen automatisch und ich atme gierig ein und aus. So ist nun mal mein Lebenserhaltungstrieb.

Ich kann zwar versuchen, Ron zu vergessen (und Merlin allein weiß, was ich nicht alles schon getan habe, nur um süßes Vergessen zu finden), aber irgendwann treibt es mich wie von selbst in seine Arme zurück, denn nur mit ihm bin ich lebendig. Nur mit ihm bin ich alles, ansonsten bin ich stets nur Teile meiner selbst. Ich kann dagegen ankämpfen und ich kann mich verzweifelt zur Wehr setzen und das Schicksal anklagen- nichts ist von Erfolg gekrönt. Ich finde mich dennoch eines Nachts in Rons Armen wieder, mit einem unsagbar glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Hass im Herzen. Hass auf Fortuna, die mir dieses Los beschert hat, die mich gefangen hält in diesem Teufelskreis aus Schuldgefühlen und verbotener Sehnsucht.

Rons Hände wandern unter meinen dicken Pullover, tanzen über meine gänsehautüberflutete Haut und streicheln mich beruhigend. Ron weiß nur allzu gut, was in mir vorgeht- schließlich verbindet uns das gleiche hassenswerte, bittersüße Schicksal. „Zwei Stunden…", wispert er mir zu und sein warmer Atem an meinem Ohr lässt mich erschaudern. „Wir haben zwei Stunden Zeit…" Und ich nicke. Denn ich bin mir der Tatsache vollkommen bewusst, dass jede einzelne Sekunde zählt. Und dass jede Minute, die wir gemeinsam verbringen, so unglaublich kostbar ist. Denn nach Ablauf dieser zwei Stunden werden wir wieder im Kreis der Familie weilen und anschließend wird Ron zu Harry und Hermione zurückkehren.

Für wie lange, weiß allein Fortuna. Und sie wird es mir nicht verraten. Ich habe sie schon viel zu oft angefleht, verdammt, verwünscht und gehasst. Fortuna gewährt dir keine Wünsche, niemals. Sie spinnt ihre ganz eigenen Fäden und kümmert sich nicht um die Menschen. Hart und unbarmherzig würfelt sie mit unseren Leben und Herzen und beobachtet amüsiert, was dabei herauskommt. Irgendeine sadistische Freude muss sie gewiss empfinden, wenn sie mal wieder einen Blick in meine Seele wirft und feststellen kann, wie zerrissen ich bin. So zerrissen wie Ron und wie seine Seele. Das zwischen uns lässt sich nicht mehr auftrennen, dafür hat Fortuna ihre Fäden zu fest gezogen und zu eng verknüpft, als dass wir Menschen sie so leicht wieder auflösen könnten.

Meine Lider flattern und das Rot von Rons Haaren schimmert hindurch. Meine Finger öffnen mit geübten Bewegungen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und streifen es ihm ab, damit sie endlich seine Haut fühlen können, die so weiß ist wie frische Milch mit einem winzigen Schuss Kaffee darin. Mal abgesehen von den anbetungswürdigen Sommersprossen, die sich über seinen gesamten Körper verteilen und die ich, wenn wir nackt nebeneinander liegen, stets mit meinem Finger miteinander verbinde, sodass ein unsichtbares Gemälde entsteht auf Rons Körper. Das gleiche Spielchen spielt er stets auf meinem Bauch, nur ohne die Sommersprossen.

Er zieht mir meinen Pullover über den Kopf und kurz darauf fällt sowohl seine als auch meine Hose zu Boden. Ich dränge mich seinem nunmehr kaum verhüllten Körper sehnsüchtig entgegen, lege meine Hände auf seinen Rücken und lasse sie langsam nach unten gleiten, während ich spüren kann, wie er meinen Zopf löst und seine Hände in der kupferroten Flut meiner Haare ertränkt. Ohja, ich weiß ganz genau, wohin das hier führen wird. Wir können nicht voneinander lassen. Und gleichzeitig fragen wir uns selbst, jedoch nie den anderen, wie es nur jemals so weit hatte kommen können.

Verfluchtes, hassenswertes Schicksal. Vielleicht bist du eines Tages gnädig genug gestimmt, mir eine Antwort zu geben. Bis dahin leben und leiden wir so weiter wie bisher. Zwei Stunden Lieben gegen Wochen von Warten. Nein, Fortuna. Das ist alles andere als ein fairer Tausch. Und dennoch muss ich mich glücklich schätzen für die wenigen Glücksmomente, die du uns gewährst. Ich kann diesem Teufelskreis nicht entkommen und du weißt es. Du weißt es, Fortuna, und du lächelst dein boshaftes kleines Lächeln. Aber eines Tages, das schwöre ich dir, werde ich über dich triumphieren und mir meine zerrissene Seele zurückholen. Dann werde ich glücklich sein. Irgendwie.

OoOoOoO

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer!

Moon: Tausend Dank für's treue Lesen und Reviewen:-) Und nun geh ich weiter an unserem Referat arbeiten…

Leaky: Ja, Große, ich weiß, was du sagen magst /smile/. Ich fühl' mich beim Cissa-Schreiben ähnlich und bin gespannt, was du bei ‚Wie Blätter…' sagen wirst. Sollte ich das jemals beenden. Auch dir vielen, lieben Dank für deine ewige Treue, was mein Geschreibsel angeht.


End file.
